La venganza de un hombre rico
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Rosalie era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una esposa:bella, inteligente y deseosa de tener hijos. El magnate Emmet McCarthy estaba completamente cautivado por ella,pero entonces descubrió que quizá ella se hubiera casado con él sólo por su dinero. Trilogía 3 hombres ricos:1era parte. ExR. AH.
1. Argumento

**ARGUMENTO**

**La venganza de un hombre Rico**

**Rosalie era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una esposa:**

**Bella inteligente y deseosa de tener hijos. El magnate Emmet McCarthy estaba completamente cautivado por ella,,, Pero entonces descubrió que quizá ella se hubiera casado con él sólo por su dinero. Lo mejor era divorciarse antes de que se quedara embarazada pero Emmet no estaba preparado para dejarla marchar, no hasta haber satisfecho la pasión que sentía por ella…..y haber llevado a cabo su venganza.**

**Quería a su mujer pero también quería vengarse.**

**Espero que les guste mi nueva adaptación. Espero sus comentarios.**


	2. capitulo 1

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 1**

¿ES que tienes que jugar al póquer cada viernes por la noche, llueva o haga calor?

Emmet miró en el espejo el reflejo de aquella mujer rubia y hermosa tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, con su magnífica melena extendida sobre los hombros. Lo miró con expresión de súplica.

Emmet dudó sólo por un momento antes de seguir abotonándose la camisa de seda gris. A pesar de que la idea de volver a la cama con ella era muy tentadora, su noche de póquer de los viernes no era negociable.

-Mis compañeros de juego y yo hicimos un pacto hace tiempo -explicó él-. Si estamos en Forks un viernes por la noche tenemos que jugar. En realidad, simplemente con que estemos en Australia tenemos que jugar. Sólo podemos cancelarlo si estamos en el extranjero o en el hospital. Aunque cuando Jasper estuvo en el hospital el pasado invierno tras un accidente de esquí, insistió en que fuéramos todos a jugar a su habitación.

Emmet sonrió socarronamente para sí al recordar a su amigo y su increíble pasión por el juego.

-Sospecho que, en el caso improbable de que Jasper se casara de nuevo, nos pediría que lo acompañáramos en la luna de miel para poder tener su partida semanal.

Por el contrario yo me sentí más que feliz de dejar el póquer durante el mes que duró mi luna de miel -señaló él con suficiencia.

-Tu mujer se habría enfadado si no lo hubieras hecho.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó él con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuánto se habría enfadado?

-Mucho.

-¿Y estás enfadada esta noche, señora McCarthy?

Ella se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se estiró con pereza sobre las sábanas. Emmet hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar aquel cuerpo perfecto. Pero era difícil resistirse. Rosalie representaba la fantasía de cualquier hombre hecha realidad. Y era toda suya.

Emmet aún no podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de ganar la mano y el amor de tan maravillosa criatura.

Y Rosalie lo amaba. Ya había conocido con anterioridad a suficientes cazadoras de fortunas como para reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo veía.

-Supongo que podré estar sin ti durante unas horas. De todas formas voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estar sola porque vuelves a trabajar el lunes.

Emmet gimió ante tal idea, lo cual era un principio. Durante los últimos veinte años había entregado su vida a la fábrica de cerveza familiar después de que hubiera estado al borde de la bancarrota por culpa de su padre. Y había disfrutado con cada dificultad, cada desafío y cada momento de frustración.

De los veinte a los cuarenta había vivido y respirado para McCarthy Beer. El matrimonio y la familia habían ocupado un segundo puesto mientras él había ido convirtiéndose en uno de los hombres más ricos de Australia volviendo a colocar la empresa en el mapa y comprando media docena de hoteles en Forks , que le reportaban una buena cantidad de dinero desde que había colocado máquinas de póquer.

Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Rosalie y se había casado con ella, los negocios habían pasado a segundo plano. Su mente había estado ocupada en otras cosas que no eran oportunidades de inversión, estudios de mercado ni programas de expansión. Incluso en ese instante, cuando la luna de miel había terminado, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para pensar en el trabajo.

La idea de formar una familia en un futuro no muy lejano lo excitaba casi tanto como la mujer con la que planeaba tener esa familia. Rosalie quería tener por lo menos dos niños y había decidido dejar de tomar la píldora el mes siguiente, lo cual entusiasmaba a Emmet tanto como la decisión de ella de no volver a trabajar después de la luna de miel. Había renunciado a su trabajo en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas de McCarthy Beer poco después de aceptar casarse con Emmet, diciendo que ya no se sentía bien trabajando allí.

Pero Emmet estaba seguro de que, con su personalidad y su belleza, Rosalie podría encontrar otro trabajo en Forks en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y se lo había dicho, pues no quería que pensara que él era uno de esos maridos machistas que no quieren que su mujer trabaje.

Aunque ella se había negado ante tal sugerencia diciendo que, durante los próximos años, su carrera consistiría en ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos. Quizá cuando el último de sus futuros hijos comenzara el colegio consideraría la opción de volver al trabajo.

A pesar de que Emmet no se consideraba chapado a la antigua, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea de que su mujer estuviera siempre ahí, al regresar de trabajar, para complacerlo en todo, algo que no parecía resultarle nada difícil.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos -dijo quejumbrosa-. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes que volver el lunes? -preguntó mientras le dirigía una de sus mejores miradas.

Emmet reaccionó ante ella. No le cabía ninguna duda de que pudiera sobrevivir sin verla durante unas horas aquella noche, pero la idea de no poder hacer el amor con ella cada vez que le apeteciese en el futuro no era muy de su agrado. Las lunas de miel eran muy corruptoras, al igual que las novias hermosas que nunca decían «no» a los deseos de sus maridos.

-Supongo que podré pedir otra semana libre -dijo él, pensando que la oficina podría aguantar otros cinco días sin que él hiciera acto de presencia. Podría mantenerse en contacto por teléfono o por e-mail-. Eso nos daría algo de tiempo para poder buscar juntos nuestra nueva casa.

Le había pedido a Rosalie que buscara una casa de verdad para reemplazar aquel ático, algo con estilo en las zonas residenciales de este de la ciudad.

-¡Que idea tan maravillosa! -exclamó ella. ¿Pero de verdad puedes pedir otra semana? Ya conozco yo tu reputación de adicto al trabajo.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras.

Excepto pedirle que renunciara a una de sus partidas de póquer.

Tras abrocharse la camisa se dio la vuelta y se tumbó sobre ella.

-Aunque eso ya lo sabes -murmuró mientras la besaba-. Me has embrujado a conciencia.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó con esa voz suave que tanto lo excitaba. Emmet gimió. Era increíble. Tenía casi cuarenta y un años , ya no era un joven con su primer amor. Su deseo por Rosalie a veces rayaba en lo insaciable. Nunca había conocido una mujer igual. Ni un amor como el que sentía por ella. Era un amor absorbente, posesivo, incluso obsesivo.

Ella elevó las manos para tocarlo y arqueó las cejas.

-Emmet, cariño, no veo cómo podrás concentrarte en las cartas en este estado. Seguro que a tus compañeros de juego no les importaría si llegases un poquito tarde.

Emmet deseaba ceder ante ella. Pero temía que una vez hubiese empezado ya no querría parar. Si no aparecía en la partida aquella noche, Jasper ocuparía su puesto.

No. Tendría que ser fuerte y no dejar que Rosalie se saliese con la suya una vez más. Ya se había gastado una fortuna en ropa de diseño durante su quincena en París, y otro tanto en zapatos hechos a mano durante su parada en Roma.

Aquello era suficiente. Una vez que la luna de miel estaba técnicamente acabada, tenía que comenzar la rutina del día a día de su matrimonio. Y, desde luego, tenía intención de seguir jugando su partida de póquer cada viernes por la noche.

-Al contrario, cariño -dijo Emmet con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de ella-. Concentrar las energías sexuales en otra cosa puede ser muy efectivo. Las frustraciones colocan al hombre en posición de alerta. Por eso los boxeadores se abstienen la noche antes del combate. Te garantizo que esta noche arrasaré en la mesa de juego. Ahora para de intentar seducirme y tápate con algo hasta que me haya ido. Ese cuerpo que tienes debería ser catalogado como arma mortal.

Ella se rió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Así está bien?

-Mejor, creo -dijo él, aunque su parte de atrás era casi tan tentadora como la de delante. Al igual que el resto de su anatomía, su trasero era perfecto y exuberante. Una tentación demoníaca.

Emmet sabía que él no era el tipo de hombre al que las mujeres mirasen con lujuria. Nunca lo había sido. De adolescente las chicas no se fijaban mucho en él. Y no le había ido mucho mejor cuando fue adulto. Claro que una vez se fue haciendo Jasper era increíble la cantidad de chicas atractivas que lo habían encontrado irresistible. Pero, a pesar de que con la edad había mejorado mucho, no podría decirse que fuese guapo. No del modo en que su padre lo había sido. O como Jasper Ambos eran idóneos para convertirse en estrellas de cine. Así que siempre había sospechado que sus parejas habían tenido un ojo puesto en su dinero.

En efecto, el espejo le revelaba a Emmet toda la verdad cuando se afeitaba cada mañana. En ese instante era un hombre aceptablemente atractivo, cuyas ventajas eran su altura, su forma física y ese gen heredado que le haría mantener siempre su pelo castaño oscuro.

La calvicie no se llevaba en la familia McCarthy.

Por supuesto Emmet tenía que admitir que los éxitos en su vida habían influido en la manera en que se comportaba actualmente. Algunas periodistas financieras lo describían como «impresionante» e «imponente». Otras se inclinaban hacía la arrogancia y la crueldad.

En realidad no le importaba lo que escribiesen y dijesen de él. Ni siquiera lo que le dijese el espejo. Lo único que importaba era lo que Rosalie veía cuando lo miraba.

Era evidente que lo encontraba lo suficientemente atractivo. Muy atractivo, en realidad. Le había confesado en su noche de bodas que la primera emoción que había tenido al conocerlo había sido de preocupación por el hecho de encontrarlo tan increíblemente sexy.

Emmet aún recordaba la intensa sensación que había sentido al encontrarse por primera vez cara a cara con su futura mujer. Jasper había insistido en que no era más que lujuria, pero él conocía la diferencia. Sabía que aquello era amor a primera vista.

La ocasión había sido la fiesta de Navidad del año anterior de la compañía, escasos cinco meses atrás. Rosalie acababa de empezar a trabajar en McCarthy Beer esa misma semana, tras mudarse a Forks desde Seattle. No se habían visto antes de la fiesta, aunque él estaba al corriente de su llegada al departamento de Relaciones Públicas, pues él mismo había aprobado su currículum.

Sabía que tenía veintiocho años, que había nacido en Olympia y que no tenía una educación cara ni un título, pero una larga lista de diplomas mostraban esa clase de trabajo duro y dedicación que tanto admiraba. Su anterior trabajo en Seattle había sido como secretaria personal del jefe de una compañía de gestión de deportes y entretenimiento. Había trabajado allí dos años y las referencias eran inmejorables. Anteriormente había trabajado en la recepción de algunos hoteles importantes en Seattle, un gran paso desde su primer trabajo, como asistenta.

El hombre que la había contratado le había advertido a Emmet que era una rubia despampanante, pero al ver a la señorita Rosalie Hale en persona se había quedado sin aliento.

Recordaba que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y con un escote que resaltaba su espectacular figura. También llevaba el pelo recogido y los labios brillantes y rosas. De las orejas le colgaban unos pendientes de perlas. Al acercarse, a Emmet se le había llenado la nariz con su perfume, una esencia exótica y provocativa que ahora sabía que se llamaba Casablanca.

Le había pedido una cita a Rosalie a los pocos minutos de haber sido presentados. Por aquel entonces Emmet estaba acostumbrado a salirse con las suya con respecto a las mujeres, de modo que se había sorprendido al escuchar su negativa, más aún cuando ella había admitido que no salía con nadie en aquel momento. Ella le había dicho firme pero educadamente que jamás saldría con ninguno de sus jefes, por muy atractivo que lo encontrara.

-Así que sí que piensas que soy atractivo -había respondido él, halagado y al tiempo frustrado.

Ella le había dirigido una extraña mirada nerviosa antes de girar sobre sus tacones y volver a la fiesta.

Fascinado e intrigado, la persiguió como un perrito durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad, llamándola a casa cada noche y enviando flores a su piso cada día hasta que ella finalmente accedió a cenar con él. Aun así Rosalie insistió en que se encontraran en el restaurante en vez de que pasara a recogerla. Tampoco quería que la acompañara a casa después de la cena, lo que lo intrigó más aún. Obviamente tenía miedo de estar a solas con él. ¿Por qué?.

No lo descubrió hasta el postre, cuando ella le explicó que había sido una tonta al tener una cita con su anterior jefe, y más tonta aún al convertirse en su amante secreta. Aquel hombre le había prometido el mundo pero, al final, la había plantado y se había casado con una chica de la alta sociedad con los contactos adecuados. Por eso se había trasladado a Forks, para olvidar los malos recuerdos, decidiendo en ese momento no volver a salir con ningún jefe. No se podía confiar en esos hombres. Se aprovechaban de chicas como ella porque eran guapas y fácilmente impresionables. Pero no las amaban ni se casaban con ellas. Sólo se acostaban con ellas y les arruinaban la vida.

Emmet se propuso demostrar que estaba equivocada, pero fue muy difícil de convencer. Ella aceptó posteriores invitaciones a cenar y le demostró, en muchos aspectos, que se sentía atraída por él, pero seguía rechazando cualquier acercamiento. Emmet se enamoró más, si cabe, y prometió demostrarle que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá.

Aún recordaba la expresión en su cara cuando le dijo durante una cena a principios de marzo que la amaba más de lo que podían expresar las palabras. Pero cuando le pidió que se casara con él, mostrándole el anillo de diamantes más bonito y más caro que había sido capaz de comprar, la sorpresa de Rosalie se convirtió en repugnancia.

-No lo dices de verdad -contestó ella-. Lo dices sólo para llevarme a la cama. Crees que puedes comprar mi amor, pero has malgastado tu dinero comprando ese pedrusco porque la verdad es que ya me he enamorado de ti. Pensaba acostarme contigo esta noche de todos modos.

Él no fue capaz de ocultar su placer ni su deseo ante tal anuncio.

-Pon esa horrible cosa en mi dedo si te hace sentir mejor -dijo irritada-. Luego llévame donde quiera que tengas en mente llevarme. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no te casarás conmigo. Cuando hayas conseguido lo que quieres me plantarás al igual que mi anterior jefe.

-Te equivocas -insistió él apasionadamente mientras le deslizaba el diamante en el dedo.

Y le demostró que estaba equivocada casándose con ella un mes después sin haberle puesto más que un dedo encima. El beso que le dio tras la pequeña y sobria ceremonia fue su primer beso en condiciones. Fue muy duro mantener el control durante tanto tiempo, pero lo consiguió concentrándose en la recompensa.

Jasper le había dicho que estaba loco por casarse con una mujer con la que no había tenido contacto íntimo antes. Era un comentario extraño viniendo de un hombre con herencia italiana. Se suponía que ellos se casaban con novias vírgenes. No es que Rosalie fuera virgen. Nunca había fingido serlo.

Pero hubo algo de virginal en ella cuando, en la noche de bodas, se acercó a él temblando con su camisón de satén blanco. Evidentemente estaba nerviosa y asustada de haber podido cometer el error de su vida casándose con un hombre con el que no se había acostado antes. Por lo que ella sabía, podía haber sido el peor amante del mundo.

Pero la noche de bodas fue mágica para los dos. Cuando él observó la felicidad de su recién estrenada esposa, su propio placer y su satisfacción fueron infinitos.

-No sabía lo que era el verdadero amor hasta este momento -había dicho Rosalie mientras yacía acurrucada junto a él poco antes de amanecer-. Te quiero mucho, Emmet. Me moriría si algún día dejaras de amarme.

«Imposible», había pensado Emmet en aquel momento. Y aún lo pensaba. Incluso estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca. Era él el que moriría si algún día ella dejara de amarlo.

-He de irme -dijo él con ternura y algo de culpa por tener que dejarla sola-. Intentaré no quedarme hasta muy tarde, pero...

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Lo comprendo. Jasper intentará mantenerte allí hasta altas horas.

Rosalie apretó los dientes ante la idea de que el padrino de Emmet hiciera eso. Y no tenía nada que ver con que Jasper fuera un adicto al póquer.

El escepticismo de Jasper Whitlock sobre el amor que ella sentía por Emmet había sido evidente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Era evidente que la consideraba una caza fortunas. No hacía falta que dijese sus pensamientos en alto. Estaban ahí, en sus ojos oscuros y cínicos.

El problema era que tenía razón y, a la vez, estaba equivocado.

Ella amaba a Emmet. Lo amaba más de lo que jamás se hubiera sentido capaz de amar a un hombre. Pero, antes de conocerlo, había sido justo lo que Jasper creía que era. Una buscadora de oro. Una chica guapa que usaba su cuerpo para conseguir su objetivo en la vida: adquirir un marido rico para no tener que sufrir lo que había sufrido su madre.

Rosalie estaba segura de que las mujeres de los ricos no pasaban por lo que había pasado su madre. A ellas las protegían de tales infamias. Al menos podían morir con dignidad.

Después de la larga y dolorosa muerte de su madre, Rosalie había prometido que se casaría por dinero, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Sin embargo, llegar a ser la esposa de un hombre rico no resultó ser tarea fácil, ni siquiera para una chica con su aspecto. Los hombres ricos se casaban con mujeres que se movían en sus propios círculos sociales. O con chicas que trabajaban con ellos; criaturas sofisticadas y educadas con títulos universitarios.

Por desgracia, la educación de Rosalie durante su adolescencia había brillado por su ausencia. Fue interrumpida constantemente y finalmente abandonada, pues tuvo que cuidar de su madre hasta que ésta murió. Para cuando cumplió los dieciocho, Rosalie ya sabía que le llevaría años desarrollar las habilidades que la pondrían en contacto con hombres ricos.

Pero tenía su juventud y su tenacidad a su favor, de modo que, al final, había conseguido su propósito un par de años antes. Había estado en el lugar adecuado y había trabajado junto al tipo adecuado de jefe. Soltero, guapo y rico.

Desafortunadamente su objetivo había sido más despiadado que ella misma. Sus planes en la vida no incluían ser enganchado por alguna chica de los bosques de Olympia, sin importar lo mucho que ella se hubiese esforzado por educarse, ni cuanto se sintiera atraído por ella.

Acostarse con ella estaba bien. Tumbarse a su lado era aceptable. Casarse con ella... ni en un millón de años.

Después de que su misión de convertirse en la señora de Royce Price hubiese fracasado, una Rosalie un tanto amargada había recibido una más que generosa indemnización por despido y, junto con las excelentes recomendaciones de Royce, se había marchado en busca del pez más gordo de Forks . Una vez allí, se había propuesto llegar a ser la mujer de Emmet McCarthy con sangre fría. Con más sangre fría que nunca.

Pero no había nada de sangre fría en los sentimientos que había despertado en ella en su primer encuentro. Ya había visto fotos de él y lo encontraba bastante atractivo; ella sabía que no podría casarse con nadie a quien encontrase físicamente repulsivo, y cuando lo vio en persona lo encontró tan sexy que se quedó desconcertada.

Aquellos gélidos ojos grises habían desencadenado una parte de ella que se había esforzado por mantener al margen de su vida. Rosalie nunca antes se había enamorado. Ni siquiera había sentido lujuria. Había sentido distintos grados de atracción hacia miembros del sexo opuesto durante años. Incluso se había acostado con algunos. Se había sentido sumamente atraída por Royce. El sexo con él había sido muy placentero, pero nunca se había dejado llevar por eso, ni lo había necesitado. Todas sus respuestas con Royce habían sido totalmente falsas.

Pero cuando Emmet la había mirado de aquella manera tan poco sutil aquel día, ella había observado su cuerpo alto y lo había deseado sin control.

«Pánico» era la palabra que mejor describía aquel deseo extraño. No cabía duda de que había descuidado su objetivo y había abandonado su plan de seducir a Emmet McCarthy. Quería casarse con un millonario, no enamorarse de uno. El amor convertía a las mujeres en débiles, tontas y vulnerables. El amor traía la desgracia, no la felicidad.

Pero Emmet no se detendría allí. Y ahí estaba ella, siendo su esposa; su amada y adorada esposa.

Rosalie supo entonces lo que quiso decir su madre cuando ella le había preguntado una vez por qué se había casado con un hombre como su odioso padre.

-Porque lo amaba hasta la muerte -había dicho su madre.

Habían sido palabras de una considerable ironía.

Mientras Rosalie veía cómo su marido se ponía la chaqueta intentó no preocuparse por amarlo hasta tal punto. Suponía que con Emmet podía permitirse ser un poco débil, tonta y vulnerable. Porque él también la amaba. Y no se parecía en nada a Royce.

Ella pensaba que había sido muy perverso fijarse en Emmet por aquella razón. Porque no era tan guapo ni tan joven como Royce. Ella había supuesto que aquello haría que Emmet estuviese más susceptible a la seducción. Había supuesto que eso le daría más poder sobre él.

Pero había ocurrido justo lo contrario. Era él el que había ejercido todo su poder sobre ella, coaccionándola para que saliese con él a pesar de su miedo a enamorarse.

Aunque era feliz. Era muy feliz. No había nada que temer. Emmet era un magnífico marido y amante. Y sería un padre maravilloso.

Esa era otra cosa que sorprendía constantemente a Rosalie. Su deseo por tener hijos. Nunca antes se había considerado una persona maternal. Nunca había querido ser la mujercita en casa. Pero ahora no podía esperar a tener un bebé con Emmet. Más de uno. De pronto su idea de «utopía» consistía en ser su mujercita en casa rodeada de gritos de niños.

Claro que su casa no sería en absoluto como la de su madre. No un cuchitril, sino una mansión. Su marido era un hombre con dinero que podría procurar abundancia a su vida y a la de sus hijos, no un fracaso de hombre que no podría cuidar ni de sí mismo.

-Me voy -dijo Emmet mientras tomaba su móvil y las llaves del coche de la mesilla-. Si me necesitas ya sabes mi número. Pórtate bien -dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosalie sintió en su corazón una premonición horrorosa al verlo caminar por la habitación.

-¡Emmet! -gritó. Él se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Te... te quiero.

-Lo sé -dijo sonriendo de nuevo, esa vez con cierta suficiencia-. Mantén la cama caliente para mí -concluyó, y se marchó.

LA distancia entre el bloque de apartamentos de Emmet y el Hotel Regency era de sólo un par de bloques, pero aun así Emmet conducía hasta allí. Caminar no era su forma favorita de ejercicio. A los cinco minutos de haber dejado a Rosalie, Emmet le entregaba al aparcacoches del Regency las llaves de su Jaguar plateado para entrar luego al hotel de cinco estrellas.

Se apresuró sobre el suelo de mármol, pasando por las exclusivas boutiques del vestíbulo del hotel y, de pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en una espectacular joya que había en el escaparate de ópalos Whitmore. Emmet se detuvo y observó el magnífico collar, que estaba compuesto por dos filas de ópalos blancos rodeados de diamantes y unidos entre sí por filigranas de oro.

Pensó que a Rosalie le quedaría perfecto, con su cuello largo y su pelo rubio.

Miró su reloj y vio que todavía no eran las ocho. Tenía doce minutos antes de llegar oficialmente tarde. La tienda aún estaba abierta. Esas tiendas permanecían abiertas hasta las nueve cada viernes por la noche.

El precio era caro, por supuesto. Las joyas de calidad no salían baratas. Trató de convencerse de que debería parar de agasajar a Rosalie de aquella manera, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya podía verla con el collar en el cuello.

Una vez se hubo decidido, Emmet entró en la tienda y cinco minutos más tarde llevaba el collar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dentro de una elegante caja de cuero negro forrada con terciopelo. Tomó la llave de visitantes de la recepción del hotel, luego el ascensor privado y, para cuando llegó al último piso, faltaban dos minutos para las ocho. Aún le sobraba un minuto para relajarse antes de entrar en la suite presidencial.

La primera vez que le había dicho a Rosalie dónde jugaba al póquer, ella le había preguntado por tan cara elección. Al fin y al cabo podrían jugar en sus propias casas y sería más barato.

El le había explicado que no le costaba nada. Uno de sus compañeros de juego era un jeque árabe que se alojaba en el Regency cada fin de semana, volando en helicóptero cada viernes por la tarde desde su propiedad en Hunter Valley.

Naturalmente Rosalie se había quedado alucinada ante aquella noticia y había querido saber más sobre ese misterioso jeque que jugaba al póquer con su marido. Emmet le había contado los escasos detalles que sabía, que eran que el príncipe Edward tenía treinta y tres años, que era condenadamente guapo y que era el hijo más joven del rey Khaled de Dubar, uno de los emiratos árabes más ricos. Tenía cuatro hermanos mayores y muy pocas posibilidades de llegar al trono, así que había sido enviado a Australia varios años antes para cuidar los intereses del caballo de carreras de la familia real.

Y había hecho un buen trabajo. El purasangre real ostentaba cada año algunos de los títulos más caros. Sin embargo existía el rumor de que no eran las habilidades de Edward como jinete u hombre de negocios las que lo habían colocado como manager del semental real. Al parecer, había sido exiliado de Dubar por su propia seguridad tras un escándalo que implicaba a una mujer casada.

Probablemente cierto, según la opinión de Emmet. Edward se había ganado una reputación como mujeriego también en Australia, pero no como el típico que se pasea por la ciudad. Nunca había sido visto en público a solas con alguna mujer, ni fotografiado con una. Era cierto que, cuando conocía a alguna chica guapa en su visita semanal a las carreras en Forks, se organizaban citas privadas y, si el objeto de su deseo estaba dispuesto, era trasladada a su propiedad en el campo.

Ninguna de las supuestas novias de Edward había vendido jamás la historia a los medios así que, en realidad, hablar de esas citas era pura especulación y cotilleo. Por su parte Edward era un hombre muy discreto y nunca revelaba nada sobre su vida amorosa.

Sin embargo Emmet sospechaba que ese cotilleo probablemente era cierto. A un hombre con el dinero y el atractivo de Edward le resultaría casi imposible no convertirse en un play boy en los asuntos de alcoba. Incluso él mismo había tenido algo de play boy antes de conocer a Rosalie. Aunque no jugaba en la misma liga que Edward. El era un príncipe, por el amor de Dios.

El estatus real de Edward era la razón por la que jugaban en su suite cada viernes. Todo era más seguro y relajado de esa forma. Cuando habían ido a la habitación de Jasper en el hospital el año anterior, Edward había alquilado dos guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos se quedó fuera de la habitación toda la noche mientras que el otro estuvo sentado en una esquina tras haber bajado la persiana de la ventana.

Fue un poco perturbador.

En la suite del hotel no había necesidad de todo eso. La seguridad del hotel estaba siempre alerta cuando el príncipe Edward se alojaba allí, y nadie podía acceder a la suite presidencial sin la llave de acceso para el ascensor. Incluso entonces se hacía un segundo chequeo por cámara mientras el ascensor subía, y otra vez más antes de entrar a la suite.

Emmet llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió de golpe a los pocos segundos. Era obvio que su llegada había sido anticipada.

-Buenas noches, señor McCarthy -lo saludó el mayordomo.

-Realmente lo son, Seth -contestó Emmet mientras entraba-. Muy buenas.

-Confío en que haya tenido una feliz luna de miel, señor -continuó el mayordomo con su tono formal. Emmet sospechaba que había ido a una escuela para mayordomos en Inglaterra.

Seth era una persona de treinta y muchos años, alto, con aire de dignidad, una nariz patricia y pelo rubio. Era el mayordomo destinado por el Regency para la suite presidencial cada viernes por la noche. Siempre era educado y respetuoso, y su atención por los detalles era increíble, al igual que su memoria para los nombres, las caras y los acontecimientos.

-Ha sido maravillosa -contestó Emmet-. París en primavera siempre está soberbio.

-¿Y la señora McCarthy?

-Ella también está soberbia -sonrió Emmet.

-Si me permite decirlo, señor, tiene usted muy buen aspecto -dijo Seth con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es porque me siento muy bien.

-No puedo decir lo mismo del señor Whitlock -murmuró Seth, adquiriendo su voz un tono de conspiración.

-Ah. ¿Acaso ha estado Jasper enfermo en mi ausencia?

Emmet sabía que el trío habría continuado jugando sin él cada viernes llamando a algún sustituto.

-No, no físicamente enfermo. Creo que algo le ronda por la cabeza. Esta noche ha estado muy seco conmigo, y eso no es típico del señor Whitlock .

La verdad es que no lo era. Jasper solía tratar a los trabajadores mucho más educadamente que a la gente que tenía el privilegio de mezclarse con él. Le gustaba Emmet y lo admiraba porque había ganado su fortuna con trabajo duro y no sólo por herencia. Jasper tenía poco respeto por los que se las daban de marqueses.

Haciendo una excepción con su anfitrión cada viernes por la noche.

Podía ser que el príncipe Edward hubiera heredado su fortuna desde el momento en que nació, siendo uno de los hijos mimados de un jeque del petróleo, pero no era ningún marqués. Al parecer, renunciaba a su realeza en la granja de caballos que dirigía, siendo un trabajador en lo que respectaba a sus adorados caballos.

Jasper había estado allí en varias ocasiones y había visto a Edward en acción. Lo consideraba un gran tipo a pesar de sus billones, y lo trataba de acuerdo con eso. Por otro lado, el cuarto y último miembro de su club privado de póquer no era depositario del respeto de Jasper. Era evidente que Jasper tenía sentimientos ambivalentes hacia la señora Alice Brandon. Aunque Alice había sido muy trabajadora antes de ganar una fortuna, primero como modelo y luego como propietaria de una agencia de modelos de éxito, Jasper tenía dificultades para aceptar el hecho de que se hubiese casado con un banquero lo suficientemente viejo para ser su abuelo.

A ojos de Jasper, que no concebía que ella pudiera haberse enamorado de un hombre de sesenta y tantos años, casarse por dinero era tan malo como heredarlo.

A los treinta, Alice se había convertido en una viuda extremadamente rica y había comenzado a comprar acciones de las corporaciones de caballos de carreras. Así era como los cuatro se habían conocido, porque todos tenían acciones de uno de los sementales de Edward.

El día en que el potro corrió y gano el Silver Slipper Stakes, los tres propietarios, junto con el orgulloso criador, descubrieron un mutuo amor por el póquer. Los cuatro jugaron su primera partida ese sábado por la noche en esa misma suite.

Eso había ocurrido cinco años antes. Ahora, «la viuda alegre», como la llamaba Jasper a veces, tenía treinta y cinco y aún poseía ese aire de frialdad que parecía sacar a Jasper de sus casillas.

Pero era su brillante cerebro lo que más desquiciaba a Jasper. No soportaba que le ganase al póquer. Pero los faroles de Alice a veces eran sencillamente soberbios e impredecibles. Ninguno podía ganarle cuando estaba en racha.

Emmet aceptaba su superioridad en tales ocasiones con una lógica pragmática y jugaba con prudencia, pues odiaba tirar el dinero. A menudo Edward intentaba que se plantara subiendo las apuestas de forma brutal, y a veces tenía éxito. Alice era rica, pero no como Edward. Jasper, sin embargo, se ponía testarudo y borde, jugando todas las manos con ella en un intento vano por ponerla nerviosa. Pero siempre se equivocaba y seguía cuando debería haberse plantado o aumentaba la apuesta cuando ella llevaba una mano excepcional.

En realidad Emmet pensaba que a Jasper le gustaba la viuda alegre, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a él mismo. Había algo claramente sexual en sus ojos en esas ocasiones.

Porque Jasper era un animal extremadamente sexual. Tenía treinta y cuatro años y aún estaba en forma. Era el típico latin lover desbordante de testosterona y pasión.

Emmet se preguntaba si la sequedad de Jasper con el mayordomo aquella noche tenía algo que ver con una sobrecarga de hormonas masculinas. Se había divorciado hacía un año y aún no había encontrado una sustituta permanente en su cama, lo cual no era bueno para él. Era un hombre que necesitaba hacer el amor muy a menudo.

Emmet pensaba que Jasper necesitaba una mujer, alguien que lo amara, alguien como su Rosalie, que quisiera tener hijos. Pero Jasper no iba a pasar por el aro tan deprisa otra vez. Una vez que había sido herido, se mostraba furioso, furioso por haberse dejado llevar por una caza fortunas.

Al ver a aquel hombre apoyado en el arco que daba a la sala principal, Emmet se dio cuenta de que Seth tenía razón. Jasper no estaba para nada enfermo. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, con sus pantalones negros y su camiseta negra de cuello vuelto. Con su pelo negro fuerte y ondulado tan lustroso como siempre, al igual que sus ojos negros brillantes. Pero, a la vez, estaba raro, con el ceño fruncido mientras apuraba la bebida que estaba tomando. Parecía chianti. Jasper adoraba los vinos italianos, a pesar de haber nacido en Forks.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -dijo Jasper de pronto sin rastro del acento italiano que adoptaba para su popular programa de televisión, Pasión por la Pasta. Sus padres habían emigrado a Forks hacía medio siglo, porco después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sus ocho hijos habían nacido allí. Eran tres chicos y cinco chicas, y Jasper era el más joven.

-Llego puntual -contestó Emmet con calma, en un tono demasiado bueno como para molestarse por la explosión de temperamento latino de Jasper.

-No es así. Se supone que la partida empieza a las ocho. Ya son y cinco. Por culpa de tu cotilleo con el servicio. Seth, lléname el vaso de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Jasper tajantemente mientras le entregaba al mayordomo el vaso vacío.

Emmet se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba a Jasper, pero prefirió no preguntar. Era mejor entrar y comenzar a jugar.

Los demás ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, donde siempre había estado colocada, junto a la ventana a prueba de balas desde la que se veía toda la ciudad. Alice, que parecía más suave de lo normal con un suéter de cachemir rosa claro, alzó su vaso de vino blanco en dirección a Emmet para indicar su llegada.

Edward, vestido con vaqueros azules y camisa, asintió educadamente con la cabeza mientras bebía su habitual vaso de agua mineral. Nunca probaba el alcohol, pero exigía para sus invitados los mejores vinos y licores.

-¿Ves, Jasper? -dijo Alice con su voz suave mientras los dos se sentaban a la mesa-. Te dije que vendría. Aunque lo habríamos perdonado si no lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo, sólo lleva casado con esa despampanante mujer un mes.

Emmet pensaba que Alice aún era despampanante, pero no era su tipo. Era demasiado alta para él. Y, además, morena. Él prefería las rubias, y un tipo de belleza más suave y femenina.

No había nada de suave en Alice. Pero era muy llamativa, con esos pómulos y esos ojos tan poco habituales. Eran verdes claros, con los párpados gruesos que ella enfatizaba depilándose las cejas hasta formar los arcos más elegantes posibles. La forma de sus cejas le proporcionaba a su cara una gama de expresiones que no eran ni suaves ni dulces. Cuando sonreía parecía o secamente sorprendida o completamente sarcástica. Cuando no sonreía tenía un aire que podía ser interpretado como esnobismo o superioridad. Probablemente aquello había sido una ventaja sobre la pasarela, donde las modelos se especializan en parecer frías y distantes. Pero no suponía tanta ventaja en su vida social.

En un principio a Emmet no le había gustado. Pero se había dado cuenta de que las primeras impresiones no siempre eran acertadas. Aún no podía decir que la conociera bien, incluso después de cinco años de relación. Pero le había tomado simpatía enseguida. Era imposible no apreciar a una mujer que jugaba al póquer como ella y que tenía lo que él llamaba «fortaleza de carácter». Alice siempre era ella misma, y él admiraba eso.

A él no le importaba si se había casado con el banquero por su dinero o no. No cabía duda de que tenía sus razones. Aun así Alice era demasiado fría para él. No como Rosalie, que era una mezcla entre dulce entrega y apasionadas exigencias.

«Otra vez, Emmet», le rogaría ella, incluso cuando él pensara que estaba rendido. Pero rara vez se encontraba rendido con Rosalie.

Maldición. No debería haber empezado a pensar en Rosalie.

Después de cortar tras la primera mano, que ganó Alice para enfado de Jasper, Emmet intentó acomodarse y disfrutar de la partida. Pero no sirvió de nada. Su concentración se había hecho añicos. Para cuando hicieron una pausa para cenar a las diez y media, había perdido mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-No tienes la mente en la partida esta noche, Emmet -señaló Edward mientras tomaban café.

-Sólo es que he perdido práctica -contestó él.

-Quizá nos está engañando para hacer la jugada del siglo más adelante -sugirió Alice.

Emmet sonrió con lo que creía que era una sonrisa enigmática.

-Eso es lo que haría una mujer astuta como tú -dijo Jasper de pronto-. Emmet es un jugador directo. La razón por la que no está jugando bien esta noche es que no puede mantener sus pensamientos por encima de su cintura.

-No podemos culparlo por eso -dijo Edward-. Alice tiene razón. Emmet, eres un hombre muy afortunado por haber encontrado una mujer tan hermosa para llevarte a la cama.

Emmet se molestó ante la sugerencia de que el papel de Rosalie en su vida era puramente sexual.

-Rosalie tiene una mente maravillosa al igual que un cuerpo maravilloso, Edward -dijo con un tono de reproche en la voz-. Somos amigos al igual que amantes. Somos iguales en todo.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar? -se rió Jasper-. Esa mujer te tiene agarrado por los...

-¿Tienes que ser tan grosero? -lo interrumpió Alice-. No le hagas caso, Emmet. Está celoso porque no puede encontrar a nadie a quien amar, o a alguien que lo ame a él.

-Ojala estuviera celoso. Claro que sí. Eso sería mucho mejor -contestó Jasper riendo de nuevo.

-¿Mejor que qué? -preguntó Emmet sin entender lo que Jasper pensaba.

-Nada. Estoy divagando -dijo Jasper, y pareció arrepentido por haber abierto la boca-. He bebido demasiado. Creo que seguiré con café el resto de la noche.

-Excelente idea, Jasper -dijo Edward-. El alcohol es la causa de todos los problemas.

-Creía que era el dinero -replicó Jasper.

-No. Es el sexo -sentenció Alice para sorpresa de todos-. El sexo es la causa de todos los problemas. Estaríamos mejor sin él.

-Pero entonces no habría niños -señaló Emmet. -Exactamente -respondió ella.

-O sea, que no te gustan los niños -dijo Jasper con brusquedad.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero el mundo está superpoblado. Hay muchos niños que sufren. Preferiría que no hubiese más niños antes que ver tanto sufrimiento.

-Lo siento pero no puedo complacerte en eso, Alice -dijo Emmet-. Rosalie y yo planeamos tener hijos. Y pronto.

-Creía que habías dejado eso aparcado por algún tiempo -dijo Jasper con los ojos fuera de las órbitas-. Por el amor de Dios, Emmet, sólo lleváis casados un mes.

-Voy a cumplir cuarenta y un años, Jasper No tengo tiempo que perder. Además, Rosalie tiene muchas ganas de tener un bebé.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Jasper, y Emmet notó el cinismo que acompañaba a sus palabras cada vez que hablaba de Rosalie.

A Jasper no le gustaba Rosalie. Emmet no podía seguir ignorando ese hecho. La razón por la que no le gustaba era más que obvia. Pensaba que Rosalie era una caza fortunas, como su propia ex.

Emmet podía haberse sentido ofendido por la opinión de su amigo, ¿acaso ninguna mujer podría amarlo por lo que realmente era? Sin embargo comprendía que Jasper aún estaba en una etapa amarga después de su frustrada experiencia marital. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que Rosalie no era en absoluto como María. Cuando eso ocurriera puede que incluso él mismo decidiera darle otra oportunidad al matrimonio.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de discutir sobre asuntos personales y volver al juego -sugirió Edward sabiamente-. Para eso es para lo que quedamos cada viernes por la noche. Para jugar al póquer y escapar del estrés durante un rato. Vamos a dejar los problemas en la puerta en futuras ocasiones.

Jasper y Alice lo miraron como diciendo que un hombre de su poder y riqueza no estaría atado al estrés.

Antes de conocer a Rosalie podía ser que Emmet hubiera estado de acuerdo con ellos. El dinero y el éxito ciertamente le habían facilitado las cosas en la vida. Pero ahora sabía que no traían la verdadera felicidad. Era el amor el que hacía eso.

Sin amor, tener todo el dinero del mundo no significaba nada. Emmet sospechaba que Edward no era mucho más feliz en su vida privada que Jasper o la viuda alegre. Sólo había que mirar en los ojos de aquella mujer para darse cuenta de que no era feliz. Al menos no era feliz de corazón.

Antes, había parecido que no quería tener hijos. ¿Pero era esa la verdad? ¿O era una racionalización sobre el camino que estaba tomando su vida, pasada ya la edad en que a una mujer le resultaría fácil concebir, más aún sin una pareja?

Emmet sólo estaba haciendo suposiciones, claro. Alice era como Edward, nunca revelaba mucho sobre su vida privada. Presumiblemente tendría una vida amorosa, pero Emmet no tenía ni idea de qué tipo era o con quién la tenía. Sólo sabía que siempre aparecía sola en las carreras. Y nunca cancelaba una velada de viernes por la noche. Cosa extraña en una mujer.

Pero Alice era una mujer extraña. Un enigma. Un enigma intimidante. Emmet compadecía a cualquier hombre que se enamorara de ella. A los hombres no les gusta sentirse intimidados por su mujer. Quieren una mujer que los haga sentir bien, como hacía Rosalie.

Ah... Rosalie. Estaba muy presente en su cabeza aquella noche. Edward podía pedirles que dejaran sus vidas personales en la puerta, pero Emmet no podía hacer eso. Su amor por su esposa era demasiado nuevo, al igual que absorbente.

Dio una palmadita con la mano a la caja que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de sentarse de nuevo. Su estómago se tensó por el placer, anticipando el momento en que ella abriera la caja y viera el collar. No podía esperar a ponérselo y ver cómo le quedaba.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron horribles y su juego iba cada vez peor. Edward meneaba la cabeza ante sus errores. Alice sonreía y Jasper fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Emmet? -dijo Jasper una vez hubo acabado la partida, mientras bajaban los dos en el ascensor. Alice ya se había marchado. Siempre era la primera en irse cuando terminaba el juego, sobre la medianoche. Aquel día se habían hecho las doce y media debido al retraso del comienzo.

-Jugaré mejor la próxima semana -dijo Emmet tras soltar una carcajada. Pensaba que, para entonces, ya habría desatado toda su lujuria.

No se lo dijo a Jasper Él habría saltado ante la palabra «lujuria» y habría alardeado de llevar razón en que era la promesa del sexo era la que había embrujado a Emmet aquella noche.

Pero Emmet sabía que ése no era el caso. Era normal que Rosalie y él estuvieran aún en esa fase en la que no se podían quitar las manos de encima. Al contrario que la mayoría de los matrimonios modernos, ellos no habían vivido juntos antes de la boda. ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado!

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que Rosalie y tú no ibais a esperar para tener hijos?

-¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre algo así? -dijo Emmet extrañado ante tal pregunta.

-Pero todavía .no la has dejado embarazada, ¿verdad?

-No. Está tomando la píldora. Pero dejará de hacerlo el mes próximo.

-Sinceramente no creo que sea una buena idea, Emmet. Deberíais esperar al menos un año para dar ese paso. Trata de conocer primero a tu mujer un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo casi no la conoces.

Emmet comenzaba a estar un poco harto de la actitud negativa que Jasper tenía hacia Rosalie.

-Sé todo lo que necesito saber -contestó tenso-. Mira, Jasper, me doy cuenta de que no te gusta Rosalie. Probablemente pienses que es una caza fortunas, pero...

-Te equivocas -lo interrumpió Jasper con expresión severa-. No pienso que sea una caza fortunas. Sé que lo es.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	3. capítulo 2

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Hola a todos, solo quería dejar en claro que ya edite el capítulo 1, así que ya esta revisado y arreglado. **

**Quería dar las gracias por los comentarios, se agradecen sean buenos o malos, ya que así uno mejora. Las chicas que me dejan comentarios y están de invitadas también les doy las gracias y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta adaptación.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

EMMET se dio la vuelta y apretó los puños. -Mira, Jasper, te lo advierto. Para de una vez por todas. El que María te tomara el pelo no significa que Rosalie esté haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Mi mujer me quiere. Alice tiene razón. Estás celoso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar a la planta baja y Emmet le dirigió a Jasper una última e inflexible mirada.

-Sugiero que te disculpes antes de salir del ascensor o puedes considerar nuestra amistad por finalizada -dijo con ira.

Jasper parecía más preocupado que arrepentido.

-Lo siento, Emmet. Lo siento más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero no puedo dejar que te tomen por tonto. Y no puedo dejar que sigas adelante y que tengas un hijo con esa mujer. Tengo pruebas de lo que digo. Pruebas definitivas.

Emmet echó la cabeza para atrás antes de que explotara toda su rabia.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? -preguntó acalorado.

-Pruebas irrefutables.

-¿Como por ejemplo...?

-El tipo de pruebas que proporciona un buen investigador privado. Hechos y cifras. Conversaciones grabadas con sus antiguas compañeras de piso en Seattle, gente con la que ha trabajado, hombres con los que se ha acostado. Puedes oírlas tú mismo cuando te plazca. Al igual que puedes leer un informe escrito. Tu mujer es una caza fortunas, Emmet. No te andes con rodeos. Admitió abiertamente a sus compañeras de piso en Seattle que su objetivo en la vida era casarse por dinero. Tú te convertiste en su objetivo después de que las cosas con su anterior candidato salieran mal y ella se viniera a Forks .

Emmet intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la garganta seca.

-Era su anterior jefe -continuó Jasper sin piedad-. Royce King, un manager deportivo de éxito. Aunque no tan rico como exigía su estilo de vida, así que fue él el que acabó casándose por dinero. Al parecer Rosalie se puso furiosa cuando él la plantó. Le dijo a una de sus amigas que la próxima vez no iría a por alguien con el atractivo y el encanto de Royce. Dijo que lo intentaría con alguien mayor que no se creyera un dios para las mujeres, alguien que estuviese muy agradecido porque una chica como ella lo hubiera mirado dos veces.

Emmet quería gritar que nada de aquello era cierto. Rosalie lo amaba.

Pero Jasper continuó implacable con la revelación sobre la naturaleza de su adorada esposa.

-Rosalie ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre. Es algo más simple, como «Joan» o «Jane». No recuerdo cuál. Se lo cambió por Rosalie cuando llegó a Seattle desde Olympia a los diecinueve años. Lo que me recuerda que sus padres no murieron en accidente de tráfico como ella te dijo. Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía dieciocho y su padre aún sigue vivito y coleando. Vive en un pueblecito en la Costa Oeste y trabaja como encargado en una de sus propias minas. Emmet, esa mujer es una mentirosa y un fraude en todos los aspectos.

Emmet se quedó pálido. Casi no vio el horror en los ojos de Jasper y se dio cuenta de que debía de parecer tan destrozado como realmente se sentía.

-Eh, Emmet. No te desmayes encima de mí. Tío, no me daba cuenta de cuánto la querías hasta este momento. Creía que sólo era vanidad. Tío, tienes un aspecto horrible. Lo que necesitas es una copa de algo fuerte. Vamos a por una.

Jasper llevó a Emmet a un bar cercano, lo sentó en uno de los taburetes y le pidió un brandy. Se lo bebió en dos tragos y Jasper le pidió otro.

El brandy pronto comenzó a hacer efecto y la sangre comenzó a volver a su cerebro. De pronto la desesperación que Emmet sentía se convirtió en curiosidad y se giró en el taburete para mirar a Jasper una vez más.

-¿Cuándo averiguaste todo eso? -preguntó de golpe-. Espero que no fuera antes de la boda.

-No. Contraté al detective mientras estabas de luna de miel. El informe completo llegó ayer.

-¿Pero, por qué, Jasper? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

-Una de las compañeras de piso de Rosalie es prima mía. Angela. Se fue a Seattle hace un par de años para cambiar de ambiente tras el fracaso de su matrimonio. Hace poco volvió a Forks y se alojó en casa de una de mis hermanas. Yo estuve en una reunión familiar pocos días después de tu boda y les enseñé las fotos que había tomado. Entonces Angela reconoció a Rosalie. Dijo que tenía esa fijación con ser rica. Al parecer le dijo a Angela que nunca ganaría suficiente trabajando toda su vida por un sueldo, así que la única solución era casarse por dinero. Todo lo que hacía era con el mismo objetivo. Encontrar un marido rico.

Emmet expresó su desesperación con una palabra de cinco letras muy significativa.

-En efecto. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, al menos, ahora entenderás porque, después de lo que me dijo Angela, consideré que era mi deber como padrino averiguar todo lo posible.

-Lo cual no podías esperar a contarme -dijo Emmet con amargura-. ¿Pero con qué propósito? ¿Crees que me has hecho un favor abriéndome los ojos de esta forma? Podrías haberme dejado viviendo feliz en mi ignorancia. Eso habría sido más agradable.

-Iba a hacerlo. Créeme. Pero no después de lo que dijiste esta noche sobre formar una familia enseguida. No podía quedarme callado y dejar que lo hicieras, Emmet.

-No veo por qué no -murmuró Emmet.

-Las cazadoras de fortunas se dividen en dos categorías -expuso Jasper-. Primero están las Marías de este mundo que se casan contigo por tu estatus y que jamás tienen la intención de estropear su figura teniendo bebés. Su plan es aprovecharse durante un tiempo a tu costa hasta que empiezas a hablar de hijos, como hice yo. Entonces se divorcian y te sacan todo el dinero que pueden con la pensión. El otro tipo, en el que está tu Rosalie, son las que tienen un bebé tan pronto como pueden para cimentar su posición, asegurándose un acuerdo más fructífero cuando finalmente pidan el divorcio. El niño es un peón, no el preciado regalo que debería ser.

Emmet quería llorar al pensar en toda la alegría que le había dado la idea de tener un hijo con Rosalie.

-Por eso es por lo que he tenido que contártelo -dijo Jasper poniendo una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro de Emmet-. No sólo por ti, sino por ese bebé. Ningún niño se merece venir a este mundo por esa razón.

Emmet movió la cabeza muy despacio asintiendo, aunque había una parte de él que aún deseaba que Jasper hubiera permanecido callado. Probablemente ya nunca tendría un hijo.

-Líbrate de ella, Emmet. Plántala. Divórciate. Tendrá suerte si consigue sacar un céntimo después de que el juez haya visto todas las pruebas que tengo contra ella.

Jasper tenía razón con aquel consejo. Pero Emmet sabía que no haría eso todavía. Quizá ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

Deslizó la mano en el bolsillo y palpó la caja del collar. Entonces su corazón dejó de sufrir y sintió una emoción muy distinta a la desesperación anterior. El amor que se convertía en odio era motivación excelente.

No, no se libraría de su recién estrenada esposa todavía. Tenía que pagar por lo que había costado ese collar, por lo que ella le había costado a él. Su orgullo masculino lo necesitaba. Su odio era el motor para ello.

Emmet estuvo a punto de estallar al pensar en lo tonto que había sido. Un tonto ciego y arrogante. Desde el principio lo había manejado como a una cometa. Escabullirse en aquella fiesta de Navidad había sido un truco, al igual que lo había sido mostrarse recelosa a quedar con él, pero rechazar sus acercamientos una vez había aceptado salir con él fue su golpe de gracia.

Se sintió avergonzado al recordar lo triunfante que se había sentido cuando ella había dicho que sí a su proposición de matrimonio. Pero el triunfo había sido de ella, no de él.

Cuánto se habría reído a sus espaldas cuando Emmet tomó la decisión de no acostarse con ella hasta la noche de bodas. Su temblor cuando se acercó a él aquella noche probablemente habría estado producido por la risa contenida. Y con respecto a la reacción que había tenido al hacer el amor...

Bueno, él sería el que reiría el último. Ya se vería cómo desarrollaba su mentira durante el mes siguiente.

Porque Emmet iba a darse a sí mismo, y a ella, un mes. Un mes de venganza.

Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar algunas de las cosas que planeaba hacer. Probablemente ella fingiría que se lo pasaría bien, como la manipuladora mercenaria que era.

-No te vas a divorciar, ¿verdad?.-dijo Jasper con tono de sorpresa.

Emmet se dejó el resto del brandy que le quedaba. Emborracharse no estaba en su agenda para esa noche.

-No -dijo con una calma inquietante-. Aún no. Pero no te preocupes. No habrá ningún bebé.

Rosalie no era la única que podía mentir y engañar.

-Ahora no sé si sentir pena por ti o por Rosalie -dijo Jasper.

-Yo no malgastaría tu compasión en ella si fuera tú.

-No harás ninguna estupidez, ¿verdad, Emmet?

-¿Estupidez?

-Como estrangularla mientras hacéis el amor.

-¿Realmente crees que iría a la cárcel por una embustera como ella? -dijo Emmet tras una fría carcajada-. Mi venganza nunca tomará esos derroteros, ni dejaré que se me vaya de las manos -añadió, se bajó del taburete y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en parte para sujetarse y en parte para tranquilizarlo-. No te preocupes por mí, Jasper Sobreviviré. ¿Qué haces mañana?

-¿Mañana? Pues... voy a las carreras.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

-Pero ninguno de nuestros caballos corre mañana, ¿verdad? No hasta la primavera.

Emmet y Jasper normalmente sólo iban a las carreras cuando corría algún caballo suyo.

-Sí, pero corren un par de caballos de Edward que tienen posibilidades. Algo se podrá hacer -añadió Jasper-. ¿Por qué?

-Iba a pasarme para recoger el informe y las grabaciones. ¿Podrías dejarlas en mi casa a la que vas de camino a las carreras?

-No creo que sea una buena idea hasta que no te hayas calmado un poco.

-Estoy totalmente calmado -dijo Emmet-. Tráelas, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper suspiró con resignación ante la petición de su amigo.

-Muy bien.

-Si por un casual hablaras con Rosalie cuando te pases por allí, finge que te gusta. Utiliza ese encanto latino tan famoso que tienes.

-Si insistes.

-Insisto. Ahora debo irme. Rosalie debe de estar esperándome como una buena mercenaria. No quisiera pensar que ha hecho el esfuerzo para nada.

-Emmet, no me gusta lo que estás haciendo. No es propio de ti. Puedes ser un poco estúpido a veces, pero en general eres un buen tipo, que ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta que eres un millonario hombre de negocios. Mira, sé que estás disgustado y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero ahora no piensas con claridad.

-Pienso con más claridad de la que he pensado durante meses -dijo Emmet mientras se reía.

-Quizá. Pero tu plan está mal. La venganza nunca llega a nada bueno. Es un sentimiento autodestructivo. Confía en mí. Simplemente líbrate de ella.

-Es lo que pretendo. Pero al final. Te veo mañana.

Jasper vio cómo su amigo salía del bar. ¿Qué había hecho? Nunca debería haber abierto la bocaza. Había liberado a la bestia y ¿quién sabía en que desembocaría todo aquello?

En nada agradable, eso era seguro.

Gimió, se giró hacia la barra y apuró el brandy de Emmet.

-Ponme otra copa -le dijo al barman-. Pero no brandy. Bourbon. Solo, sin hielo.

Podía permitirse emborracharse. Siempre volvía a casa en taxi los viernes por la noche, a su casa vacía con una cama vacía.

Aunque puede que eso fuera mejor que volver a casa con una esposa como Rosalie.

Jasper echó un vistazo alrededor del bar. y vio a una rubia despampanante de unos treinta años sentada en el otro extremo. Le dirigió una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió de ese modo tan especial en que las mujeres llevan siglos sonriendo a los hombres. No era una caza fortunas, era una chica con la que pasar un buen rato.

Jasper sabía que no tenía necesidad de irse a casa a una cama vacía aquella noche. La rubio no diría que no. Ni siquiera tendrían que ir lejos. Seguro que el Regency tenía múltiples habitaciones vacías. Mayo no era un mes muy turístico en Forks , y los viernes por la noche casi todos los hombres de negocios que no eran de allí volaban a casa.

Sólo una cosa lo detenía. La certeza de que llevarse a la rubia a la cama no curaría su frustración en absoluto. Sólo una mujer podía hacer eso en aquel momento. Y no era probable que aceptase ser su compañera de cama.

Alice lo despreciaba casi tanto como él la despreciaba a ella. Jasper no entendía por qué la deseaba de aquel modo. Era algo perverso. Y se estaba convirtiendo en algo doloroso.

Quizá...

Volvió a echarle otra mirada a la rubia del bar. No, se parecía demasiado a Rosalie como para gustarle. Un hombre de su posición no podía permitirse acostarse con cualquiera. Ya había sido un estúpido en el pasado y no pensaba cometer los mismos errores.

Las mujeres demasiado atractivas inevitablemente traían problemas. Él supo que Rosalie traería problemas desde el momento en que puso los ojos en ella. Emmet había sido un estúpido casándose. Pero los hombres enamorados cometen estupideces.

Jasper agarró su vaso con fuerza. No quería pensar en el amor. No quería pensar en nada.

Maldición. Sólo había una solución a aquel problema, aunque fuera temporal, estúpida y fútil.

Agarró el vaso de bourbon, se levantó y caminó despacio hacia el otro lado del bar para sentarse en un taburete junto a la rubia.

-¿Estás sola, cariño? -dijo con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a toda la audiencia femenina cada semana en la televisión por cable.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules brillantes y susurró:

-Ya no.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	4. capitulo 3

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3**

ROSALIE se despertó y se dio cuenta con rapidez de que Emmet estaba en casa. Podía oírlo caminar por el ático. Inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, ahuecó las almohadas y tomó el libro que se le había resbalado al quedarse dormida. Había intentado permanecer despierta viendo dos películas en la televisión y luego leyendo uno de esos thrillers que prometen mantenerte despierto hasta la última de sus cuatrocientas páginas. Pero éste no había logrado su objetivo y Rosalie se había quedado dormida antes de llegar a la página veinte.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y vio que era la una y diez.

No consideró que fuese muy tarde. Muchos hombres jugaban al póquer toda la noche. O eso era lo que había oído.

No era que todos los compañeros de juego de Emmet fueran hombres. Uno de ellos era la hermosa señora Alice Brandon , una viuda adinerada propietaria de una de las agencias de modelos más importantes de Forks llamada simplemente «Alicee's».

Rosalie había conocido a la señora Brandon en las carreras, una semana antes de su boda con Emmet, y se había quedado bastante preocupada ante la idea de que su marido pasaría muchas horas con aquella mujer cada viernes por la noche cuando la luna de miel hubiese terminado. La mujer no sólo era llamativa, sino evidentemente lista y sin ataduras. No había llevado ningún acompañante a las carreras, ni a la boda, lo que le hizo suponer a Rosalie que era libre como el viento.

El primer ataque de celos de Rosalie se había producido al ver a Emmet hablando con Alice en la recepción, que se había celebrado allí mismo, en el ático. Ambos habían estado charlando íntimamente en la terraza y parecían más que amigos a los ojos verdes de Rosalie.

Cuando le había preguntado a Emmet sobre el asunto, tratando de parecer interesada y no celosa, él le había explicado más detalles sobre su relación con la deslumbrante Alice. Cuando supo que llevaban cinco largos años siendo amigos y que ella había sido viuda todo ese tiempo, a Rosalie no le hizo ninguna gracia. Al igual que tampoco se la hizo el comentario de su marido de que Jasper la llamaba la viuda alegre.

Ese apodo implicaba que había llevado una vida ostentosa desde la muerte de su rico y anciano marido. A pesar del aspecto distante de Alice, Rosalie sospechaba que había tenido tantos amantes en esos cinco años como acciones tenía en los caballos de carreras. No tener una pareja pública o permanente no era sinónimo de celibato. Rosalie comenzó a pensar que, a lo mejor, Emmet se había acostado con ella en alguna ocasión. No sólo parecía probable sino lógico, teniendo en cuenta que jugaban juntos a las cartas cada semana. No requería mucha imaginación pensar que después seguirían jugando en la cama en una de las habitaciones de ese lujoso hotel.

Eso era lo que más la había molestado a Rosalie de la idea de que Emmet fuera a jugar al póquer aquella noche. Estaría mucho más tranquila si todos sus colegas fueran hombres.

Claro que eso no se lo iba a decir a su marido. Estaba dispuesta a no sucumbir ante los celos, lo cual no sólo era nuevo para su naturaleza, sino perjudicial para su mente. Las mujeres celosas y las viudas amaban demasiado, y amar demasiado a alguien era peligroso y, a veces, mortal. Rosalie no quería tomar parte de aquellos sentimientos.

No podía dejar de amar a Emmet. Lo había intentado con ganas pero siempre había fracasado. De igual forma se negaba a que los celos la sobrepasaran también.

Sin embargo, al ver que Emmet no aparecía en el dormitorio, se encontró a sí misma agarrando con fuerza la cubierta del libro y preguntándose el por qué. ¿Qué lo mantendría fuera? Seguramente habría visto la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta. Seguro que sabía que estaba despierta esperándolo.

Al oír agua corriendo por las cañerías se dio cuenta de que Emmet había abierto un grifo en alguna parte; su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su mente se llenó de malos pensamientos. ¿Acaso estaba lavándose para eliminar la fragancia de otra mujer? ¿O borrando las huellas de pintalabios?

Los celos irrumpieron de nuevo y se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Quizá ni siquiera había ido a jugar al póquer. Quizá la historia no era más que una artimaña. Quizá empleaba cada viernes por la noche en la cama con la viuda alegre, jugando a juegos eróticos en los que una mujer como ella estaría bien versada.

Jasper protegería a su amigo si en alguna ocasión ella preguntara. ¿Pero y el príncipe Edward? Rosalie creía que no. Edward no era amigo íntimo de Emmet. Su relación era más bien en tomo a las apuestas.

Aun así no iba a llamar a aquel hombre para interrogarlo sobre sus actividades de los viernes. Sólo había visto al príncipe una vez, el mismo día que había conocido a Alice, y lo había encontrado bastante intimidante. No había ido a la boda, lo cual ella agradeció mucho. Ya había sido bastante difícil resistir la desaprobación del padrino y la presencia inquietante de la viuda alegre.

De pronto el grifo se cerró, pero Emmet seguía sin aparecer en la habitación. Todo se quedó en silencio. Pasaron cinco minutos. Luego diez. Rosalie estuvo tentada de levantarse e ir a ver dónde estaba y qué hacía pero algo, probablemente el miedo irracional, hizo que no se moviera de la cama.

«Estoy siendo ridícula», se dijo a sí misma. «Estoy haciendo lo que había dicho que nunca haría. Atormentándome con los celos. Emmet me ama. Lo sé. Habrá entrado directamente al salón sin mirar hacia el pasillo, de modo que no habrá podido ver la luz bajo la puerta. Pensará que estoy dormida y ha preferido utilizar el baño principal y no el de la habitación para no molestarme. Es un hombre muy considerado».

Rosalie tenía dos opciones. Quedarse allí hasta que finalmente apareciera, o levantarse e ir a buscarlo para demostrarle que estaba bien despierta y deseosa. No de hacer el amor con ella necesariamente, si es que estaba muy cansado, sino deseosa de su compañía, de su conversación, de sus abrazos.

Apartó las sábanas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los armarios que flanqueaban la entrada al cuarto de baño de la habitación. A pesar de que no se ponía nada para dormir, tenía dos preciosas combinaciones que había comprado pensando en la luna de miel. El camisón que había llevado en su noche de bodas era largo y estaba hecho de satén blanco perla. El que eligió esta vez también era largo pero estaba hecho de encaje negro semitransparente.

Rosalie se lo puso y luego se puso la bata a juego, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no estaba intentando seducir a Emmet. Pero al verse reflejada en el espejo de la puerta se dio cuenta de lo irónico de ese pensamiento. La seducción era el único objetivo de aquel atuendo. Era ésa la razón por la que lo había comprado.

-Sé sincera -murmuró para sí-. Quieres hacer el amor con él. No, necesitas hacer el amor. Ahora. Esta noche.

Dormir sería imposible hasta que no tuviera la certeza de que él también la deseaba en ese momento. Un beso y un abrazo no serían suficientes. Tenía que saber que no había estado con esa mujer. Tenía que estar segura.

El tiempo era esencial en ese caso. Debía darse prisa. Deslizó los pies en las pantuflas de satén negro que iban a juego con el conjunto y se apresuró hacia el tocador, donde se pintó los labios y se echó perfume. Luego salió a buscar a su marido.

Emmet estaba desplomado de espaldas sobre el enorme sofá de cuero negro que dominaba el enorme salón mirando por la ventana junto a un vaso de brandy. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Rosalie apoyada en el arco que comunicaba el vestíbulo con el salón.

Así que la buscadora de oro estaba despierta, pensó, aunque en su interior ardía de deseo al verla con ese atuendo tan sexy.

Emmet había ido directo al dormitorio al llegar a casa, dispuesto a comenzar a ejecutar su venganza. Pero al verla dormida se había echado para atrás. Parecía tan dulce bajo las sábanas. Tan delicada. Tan... inocente.

No pudo evitarlo. Casi se derrumbó al verla y tuvo que salir de la habitación para ir a limpiarse las lágrimas. Después se había servido una cantidad enorme de brandy buscando paz en su efecto anestésico.

Pero no había paz cuando vivías con la traición, cuando tu amor era falso. No había nada más que vacío en el interior.

La miró mientras se acercaba a él y vio que bajo la bata llevaba un camisón no apto para cardiacos. Era semitransparente, con el escote que llegaba hasta su ombligo y sólo un pequeño nudo sujetaba el pedazo de encaje que cubría sus pechos.

Pocos minutos antes parecía una chiquilla inocente, durmiendo desnuda en la cama. Ahora, con eso encima, parecía la seductora que realmente era.

A pesar de conocer su verdadera personalidad, Emmet sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella visión.

-No tienes que decírmelo -murmuró ella al detenerse frente a él. Luego se arrodilló sobre la suave alfombra-. Has perdido.

Él la miró, luchando por mantener el odio y el deseo alejados de su cara. Claro que había perdido.

Todo. Todo excepto lo que aún podía ver y tocar frente a él. Sus labios. Sus pechos. Su cuerpo, que siempre estaba listo para él. Siempre lo estaba.

Se preguntaba cómo lo haría. Qué truco utilizaría.

-Pobrecito -dijo ella mientras acercaba una mejilla al muslo de Emmet y mirándolo al mismo tiempo.

-No importa -murmuró él-. Sólo es dinero.

Emmet levantó una mano y se la puso a Rosalie sobre la cabeza, deslizando los dedos entre su pelo y sorprendiéndose de que aún sintiera placer al tocarla. ¿Por qué su piel no se erizaba con repulsión?

-No había visto ese conjunto antes -señaló él mientras seguía bebiendo el brandy-. ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes? -preguntó, pues la idea de que lo hubiera comprado para seducir al hombre anterior a él le daba ganas de arrancárselo de golpe.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa adorable. Unos labios adorables.

-Lo compré para nuestra luna de miel -dijo ella-. Pero, después de nuestra noche de bodas, me dijiste que no querías que llevara nada en la cama en el futuro. Jamás.

-Es cierto.

Emmet fantaseó con la idea de pedirle que no llevara nada de ropa cuando estuvieran los dos solos en casa. Al fin y al cabo el ático tenía aire acondicionado. No se sentiría incómoda siempre que no saliese fuera, aunque la piscina estuviera climatizada. Emmet decidió que insistiría en que no llevara nada cada vez que se bañaran juntos, a pesar de que la piscina estaba a la vista de varios bloques de oficinas. Si los extraños la veían desnuda, eso demostraría el grado de su codicia.

¿Lo haría?, especuló él.

Su cara se oscureció ante la certeza de que sí que lo haría.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Es muy sexy -comentó él con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento-. Ponte de pie otra vez para que pueda verlo mejor.

Su instantánea obediencia hizo que se excitara aún más. Podría acostumbrarse sin problemas a tener su propia esclava del amor. Estaba claro que la información era poder. Jamás se habría atrevido a pedir cosas como las que iba a pedirle si no hubiera sabido lo que realmente era.

La advertencia de Jasper de que la venganza era autodestructiva apareció de pronto en su mente. « ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?», se preguntó Emmet una última vez. « ¿Utilizar su hermoso cuerpo para satisfacer cada deseo que se te pase por la cabeza?»

Al verla allí, de pie, mirándolo con amor fingido, su respuesta sólo podía ser una... «Sí».

Hasta ese momento había sido muy pacífico, haciendo el amor con ella con dulzura y ternura. Había estado más preocupado por el placer de ella que por el suyo propio. Se había considerado a sí mismo el mejor compañero de cama durante todos los días y noches que habían compartido. Qué tonto había sido. Todo era falso, todo. Había estado jugando con él. Jugando a un juego sucio, perverso, mercenario y manipulador.

Pero era él el que iba a empezar a jugar. Ella se había convertido en la presa. Era una idea muy satisfactoria.

«La venganza no es destructiva, Jasper Es deliciosa y muy, muy excitante».

-Quítate la bata -ordenó él-. Déjala caer al suelo.

Lo hizo.

Santo Cielo. No cabía duda de que estaba cautivado por ella. Tenía el cuerpo más espectacular que había visto en su vida.

-Ahora deshaz el nudo -dijo con frialdad, aunque ardía por dentro.

Ella obedeció, tras un momento de duda, con los dedos temblorosos. Era una bruja muy lista. Tenía el movimiento bien aprendido. Recordaba que lo había utilizado en su noche de bodas.

-Ahora quítatelo. No, más lejos. Quiero verte.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y, con el temblor en los dedos de nuevo, obedeció.

Aquella falsa ingenuidad comenzaba a molestarlo.

-Ven aquí -dijo él con brusquedad-. Arrodíllate entre mis piernas.

De nuevo aquella brillante vacilación. Pero obedeció como él sabía que haría. Incluso respiraba aceleradamente. Buen truco.

Después de dejar el vaso sobre la mesita, Emmet se inclinó hacia delante y tomó sus pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice. Luego se los retorció y tiró de ellos al mismo tiempo.

El sonido que escapó de los labios de Rosalie fue mitad grito mitad gemido.

-¿Te gusta eso? -preguntó él con frialdad, casi distante.

-Sí -susurró ella con voz grave.

«¡Mentirosa!».

Lo volvió a hacer. Una y otra vez.

Cuando ella empezó a gimotear se detuvo, elevó las manos hasta los tirantes del camisón y los deslizó por sus hombros. Entonces le quitó la prenda con un movimiento rápido y la observó, desnuda frente a él.

Sus pezones estaban rojos en contraste con la palidez de su piel, casi tan rojos como sus labios, de un intenso escarlata. Recordó que no estaban tan rojos cuando la había visto dormida hacía unos instantes. Antes no llevaba maquillaje. No llevaba ningún tipo de artificio.

Sin duda había solucionado eso tan pronto como se había despertado, volviendo a su aspecto de siempre.

A pesar de todo, tenía que admirar las tácticas de Rosalie. Y su actuación. Cualquiera que no supiera la verdad habría pensado que estaba realmente excitada en ese momento. Sus ojos poseían un ligero brillo, sus labios se habían separado y respiraba cada vez más deprisa fingiendo excitación.

Emmet colocó la mano derecha sobre sus caderas y la deslizó por ellas.

No dejaron de mirarse mientras él le introducía un dedo en la boca, luego dos.

-Chúpalos -susurró, y comenzó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera de la boca.

Ella parpadeó y se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que le ordenaba.

A Emmet se le encendió el cuerpo al sentir cómo le chupaba los dedos. Era más que excitante, lo cual era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento si pretendía permanecer al mando.

Fue entonces cuando recordó el collar y la escena que se había imaginado aquella noche.

-Emmet -gimió ella cuando él retiró la mano para alcanzar la chaqueta, que yacía sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Casi sonrió al oír aquel tono de frustración en su voz. ¡Qué actriz tan maravillosa!

-Acabo de recordar -dijo él- que compré algo para ti antes -añadió. Sacó la caja negra y la abrió para que ella pudiera ver el contenido.

-¡Oh, Emmet! No... no tenías por qué.

No podía haber dado más en el clavo. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que le sacaría partido a su dinero durante el mes próximo.

-¿Pero... pero de dónde has sacado el tiempo? -preguntó ella tras observar los ópalos-. Quiero decir que... pensé que ibas a jugar al póquer esta noche.

Emmet quedó desconcertado por el tono suspicaz en su voz. ¿Pensaría quizá que ése era un regalo por sentirse culpable? ¿Que había estado metido en otros asuntos en vez de jugar a las cartas?

¿Con quién, por el amor de Dios? Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo Rosalie le había preguntado sobre su cercanía con Alice el día de la boda y se preguntó si acaso ella pensaba que tenía una aventura con la viuda alegre. Emmet supuso que ese tipo de gente siempre pensaba lo peor de los demás. Rosalie no tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor verdadero y la lealtad. La gente como ella no vivía para otra cosa que no fuera conseguir dinero y cosas materiales como ese collar. Si estaba preocupada por Alice sería sólo por miedo a perder a su marido y de ese modo perder su fortuna en pos de otra mujer.

Aun así Emmet dejó pasar de momento esa debilidad de Rosalie para usarla quizá más adelante.

Mientras tanto seguiría jugando al marido encantador.

-Hay una tienda de ópalos Whitmore en el vestíbulo del Regency -le dijo mientras sacaba el collar de su lecho de terciopelo-. Los viernes por la noche abre hasta las nueve. vi. esto en el escaparate mientras pasaba y no pude resistir comprárselo a mi adorada esposa. Recógete el pelo, cariño. Quiero ver cómo te queda.

En esa ocasión ella obedeció sin ninguna vacilación.

«Muy cooperaativa», pensó Emmet con mordacidad.

Le colocó el collar alrededor de la garganta y recordó el temor de Jasper de que fuera a estrangularla.

Pero a Emmet no le interesaba la muerte de Rosalie. La quería bien viva durante el próximo mes. Y durante el momento en que le dijera que sabía lo que realmente era. Quería ver la cara que pondría al saber cómo había empleado esa información, sabiendo que ella haría todo lo que él quisiera. Como en ese mismo instante, por ejemplo.

Una satisfacción salvaje cruzó su mente al enganchar el collar, y luego se sentó para ver cómo le quedaba el regalo.

El suspiro fue exquisitamente decadente y muy erótico.

-Ya puedes soltarte el pelo -dijo él mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones lentamente.

Ella tardó un momento en obedecer. ¿Acaso se atrevería a resistirse o a protestar? No lo hizo, a pesar de que nunca la había tratado de esa forma. Era increíble lo que podía hacer un collar de cuarenta mil dólares.

Cuando ella comenzó a recorrer su miembro con la boca la odió y, al mismo tiempo, la deseó. Era una bruja, de acuerdo, pero él estaba bajo su hechizo. Quizá siempre fuese a estar bajo su hechizo sexual.

Ésa era la verdad, la horrorosa verdad. Trató de reconcentrar su ira anterior, pero había desaparecido en favor de su intensa necesidad de liberación. Con un gemido se recostó en el sofá, rindiéndose ante aquella mujer con la que se había casado.

Los sentimientos que ella desataba en él eran muy fuertes y, a la vez, muy débiles. Físicamente era un éxtasis, mentalmente era una agonía. Pero el dolor de Emmet pronto se disipó y fue sustituido por el placer, y su ira se derritió por el efecto de la boca y las manos de Rosalie.

¿Cómo podía no amarlo cuando le hacía el amor de aquella manera?

Emmet gimió y acarició el brazo de Rosalie con la mano. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos brillantes y labios húmedos.

-¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó ella con voz profunda.

¿Quería? ¿Podía soportar que continuara? ¿Podía soportar que no lo hiciera?

Entonces volvió a ver el collar brillando como si fuera el collar de algún perro exótico y todo volvió a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Todo el dolor del descubrimiento que había realizado esa noche. La humillación.

Su necesidad de liberación física cesó con la vuelta de otra necesidad. La necesidad de venganza.

-No -dijo él con amargura-. No, no quiero que pares.

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza como él sabía que haría. Con obediencia. En esa ocasión él jugó con su pelo de manera fría y mantuvo el control durante un buen rato. Pero, al final, su control comenzó a hacer aguas y, a partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido.

Pero, incluso aunque Emmet sabía que no podía retrasar el clímax por más tiempo, se prometió a sí mismo que ése no sería el final de aquella noche.

No dejaría que la bruja se fuese a dormir tan pronto.

Ni tampoco se iría a dormir el ejecutor de la venganza, ¿o quizá era el embrujado? No importaba. El resultado final sería el mismo. Iba a pagar con su debilidad la debilidad que le había causado a él. Iba a poner sus habilidades como mentirosa al límite. Él no pensaría en nada más que en su propio placer. No haría más que exigir, siendo el macho más egoísta posible.

Sería interesante ver si alguna vez ella se atrevía a decirle que no.

Lo dudaba.

Y, al día siguiente, cuando él se hubiera repuesto de los excesos de la noche, su juego de la venganza volvería a comenzar de nuevo.

ROSALIE tarareaba feliz bajo la ducha a la mañana siguiente. Eran casi las diez y Emmet todavía estaba durmiendo. Estaba hecho polvo. Sin duda.

Aquella noche había sido increíble.

A pesar del susto inicial al ver la transformación de su marido de un amante tierno a uno que no había visto jamás, al final Rosalie se había excitado más que nunca. Le había seguido el rollo todo el rato, desde el episodio en el salón hasta la imaginativa escena de la ducha más adelante, para finalizar en una tórrida sesión en el dormitorio.

No podía evitar desear que Emmet perdiera al póquer cada viernes si ésa era su reacción. Sólo cuando él había llegado a la extenuación física se había detenido, quedando los dos dormidos de inmediato, aún con los cuerpos fusionados.

Rosalie dejó de tararear y miró hacia abajo. Se encogió un poco al tocarse los pechos con delicadeza. Estaban muy sensibles en realidad. Ya se recuperarían. Se echaría alguna loción calmante más tarde.

Emmet se había pasado un poco, bueno, más que un poco. Al recordar lo salvaje y excitante de la experiencia, Rosalie no estaba segura de si podría aguantar ese nivel de pasión cada noche.

En cualquier caso, la pasada noche había demostrado que se equivocaba al pensar que su marido tenía una aventura con la viuda alegre. Ningún hombre podría hacer lo que él había hecho después de haber estado con otra mujer antes. No, a no ser que hubiera vendido su alma al diablo.

No, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto. Y nada por lo que estar celosa cuando él jugara al póquer cada viernes de ahí en adelante.

Rosalie comenzó a tararear de nuevo mientras se lavaba.

Emmet se despertó medio aturdido por culpa de la resaca y del sonido de un secador de pelo en el baño. Se dio la vuelta con un gemido y vio que eran casi las once. Gimió de nuevo. Tenía que levantarse. Jasper llegaría en cualquier momento.

Pero no tenía energía para levantarse. La noche anterior lo había dejado extenuado.

La verdad es que no había salido como lo había planeado. Lo que había comenzado como un acto de venganza se había convertido en el encuentro sexual más excitante de su vida.

Esa mujer era más que una bruja. Era el diablo en persona.

Se hizo el silencio en el baño y, acto seguido, se abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba ella, envuelta en un albornoz que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo suelto que le caía por la espalda.

-Por fin te has despertado -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra color crema.

Todo en esa habitación y en el baño era color crema con toques dorados. El ático venía totalmente amueblado cuando Emmet lo había adquirido. Él siempre había pensado que la decoración en general era un poco sosa, sobre todo en el dormitorio. Pero a Rosalie le encantaba. Lo encontraba elegante.

Emmet vio cómo ella se sentaba en la silla color crema con brocados dorados que estaba frente al tocador ovalado y color crema también. Vio también cómo alcanzaba uno de los tarros de entre la amplia selección de tarros y botecitos alineados bajo el espejo de tres caras.

Emmet se había dado cuenta poco después de la boda de que Rosalie se tomaba el cuidado de la piel y el maquillaje muy en serio. Al igual que el cuidado de su cuerpo. Las sesiones de ejercicio diarias que se daba en los gimnasios de los hoteles en los que se habían alojado en la luna de miel eran agotadoras. Emmet prefería ir a nadar, pues lo encontraba tanto estimulante como relajante. No le interesaba tener grandes músculos, sólo estar en forma y saludable.

El no había visto nada de malo en la pasión de su esposa por el ejercicio hasta la noche anterior. Se daba cuenta de que ella entrenaba su cuerpo para utilizarlo como arma para conseguir su objetivo en la vida. Tener un aspecto formidable era un requisito para casarse con un hombre rico.

Aunque Emmet tenía que admitir que lo primero en lo que se había fijado al conocerla había sido su cara y su figura. Quizá aquello lo convertía en alguien superficial, como ella. O quizá sólo en el típico macho, más susceptible al atractivo que a la feminidad.

-He estado pensando en la ducha -dijo ella mientras abría el tarro- que, si cada vez que pierdes a las cartas te conviertes en una bestia primitiva, voy a desear que pierdas cada viernes. Aunque quizá no -añadió riéndose mientras sacaba la crema con la yema de los dedos-. No creo que mis pobres pezones pudieran resistirlo. Están terriblemente doloridos esta mañana. No podrás tocarlos al menos hasta dentro de unas... horas -concluyó, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a través del espejo.

Emmet, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y la boca seca, apretó los dientes y miró cómo Rosalie se extendía la crema en uno de sus pechos.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? -preguntó ella-. Después de que te haya preparado el desayuno, claro. ¿Pero podrás levantarte, cariño? Pareces un poco acabado desde aquí.

-Estoy destrozado -admitió él-. Me has destrozado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Te he destrozado! ¿He de recordarte que fuiste tú el que empezó todo el numerito de anoche? Lo único que yo buscaba era un beso y un abrazo.

-¿Con ese atuendo negro? -bromeó él-. Venga, Rosalie. Recibiste justo lo que querías. ¿O me estás diciendo que no te lo pasaste bien?

Emmet observó su reacción ante aquello, pero ella simplemente volvió a reírse. En ese momento quiso estrangularla y recordó las palabras de Jasper.

-Tengo que levantarme -murmuró él-. Jasper vendrá en cualquier momento.

Notó la consternación en la cara de Rosalie cuando oyó esa noticia. «Sabe que Jasper conoce lo que es realmente», pensó Emmet.

-¿Para que diablos viene? -preguntó ella-. ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Podías habérmelo dicho por la noche.

Él sonrió con frialdad.

-Casi no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo. Estábamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas. De todas formas no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. No es una visita de cortesía. Sólo viene a traer un informe.

-¿Qué tipo de informe?

-El informe de un investigador privado.

¿Se estaba poniendo pálida o eran imaginaciones suyas?

-Jasper alquiló uno para mí mientras estábamos de luna de miel -dijo-. Para investigar a alguien de la empresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho ese pobre infeliz para que tomes una decisión tan drástica?

-Has asumido que es un hombre.

Ella se encogió de hombros con actitud despreocupada. Emmet debía de haberlo imaginado. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba de ella.

-La mayoría de tus empleados son hombres -dijo ella-. Sobre todo los altos cargos.

Era cierto. Ella había sido una de las pocas ejecutivas que jamás había contratado. No era algo machista, sólo el modo en que habían salido las cosas. La mayoría de los aspirantes a los puestos de ejecutivos eran hombres, y la mayoría estaban más cualificados que las mujeres. Había hecho una excepción en el caso de Rosalie porque, al leer su currículum, le había encantado su ambición. En aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo ambiciosa que podía llegar a ser.

Dios, deseaba que dejara de frotarse esa crema por los pezones. Lo estaba matando. Pero, desde luego, no pensaba volver a tocarla esa mañana.

Era demasiado para su venganza pretender tenerla desnuda todo el día por la casa. De ese modo sólo conseguiría desearla todo el tiempo. No quería escuchar sus falsos gemidos mientras su propia carne respondía sin control, ciegamente, estúpidamente.

Tenía que tomarse un descanso de, al menos, unas horas en su supuesta venganza, lo que significaba que tenía que salir de allí. Estando en público ella estaría bien tapada y Emmet tendría menos oportunidades de sucumbir a la tentación. A pesar de que había fantaseado con la idea de hacer el amor con ella en la piscina, con los trabajadores mirando, sabía que nunca haría una cosa así porque la humillación sería de nuevo mayor para él que para ella. Rosalie era su mujer, por el amor de Dios, y la trataría con respeto ante la mirada de la gente, arriesgándose a perder el suyo propio.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

Durante unos segundos Emmet no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. De pronto lo recordó.

La miró a los ojos azules y aparentemente inocentes y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera que era ella el objeto de sus investigaciones. ¿Lo negaría todo y luego intentaría seducirlo con su cuerpo?

Oh, sí. Eso era exactamente lo que haría. Emmet tenía que confesar que estaba deseoso de que llegara ese momento. Reservaría los más oscuros de sus deseos para cuando ella estuviera al máximo de su desesperación. Ese tipo de encuentro sí que sería una venganza.

-Nada estrictamente ilegal -contestó él-. Pero, cuando descubres que un empleado al que has ascendido a un puesto de confianza te ha mentido más de una vez, comienzas a preguntarte cosas y a preocuparte.

-¿Mentirte sobre qué?

-No creo que pueda contártelo. Puede que haya un juicio en un futuro -dijo, pensando que Rosalie demandaría una pensión alimenticia cuando, finalmente, él pidiera el divorcio.

-Pero dijiste que no había hecho nada ilegal -argumentó ella-. Además, soy tu esposa. Seguro que puedes contármelo.

-Lo haré -accedió él-, después de haber leído el informe por mí mismo. En este momento sólo sé cosas generales, no detalles. Aunque lo suficiente para saber que es muy condenatorio. Mientras tanto me daré una ducha e iré a vestirme. Tú haz lo mismo, cariño. Cuando Jasper se haya marchado creo que saldremos a comer algo y luego a buscar casa.

A Rosalie se le iluminó la cara al oír eso. Probablemente ésa era una de sus metas, ser la dueña de una enorme mansión donde pudiera dar fiestas extravagantes, vestida con sus camisones de diseño. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué servía casarse por dinero si no podías mostrar los frutos de tu trabajo?

Y, desde luego, había trabajado duro para cazarlo, y más aún desde la boda. Eso había que reconocérselo. No debía de ser fácil fingir que lo amaba las veinticuatro horas del día y luego sonreírle con los pezones doloridos.

Emmet apartó las sábanas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Rosalie suspiró mientras lo veía caminar. La última persona a la que quería ver esa mañana era Jasper Whitlock . No podía soportar el modo en que ese hombre la miraba cuando Emmet no se daba cuenta, como si ella fuera una criatura sucia que hubiera salido de debajo de una roca.

A juzgar por las prisas de Emmet, Jasper estaría allí en cualquier momento. Tendría que darse prisa y vestirse. No quería tener que abrir la puerta llevando un albornoz. Sabía qué tipo de imagen daría eso.

Se encaminó hacia el armario y seleccionó un traje pantalón color beige con una chaqueta que le llegaba a los muslos y que minimizaba, más que enfatizar, las curvas de su figura. Lo que estaba bien a ojos de Emmet no lo estaba para su irónico padrino.

Volvió al tocador, se hizo una coleta en el pelo y se aplicó el más ligero y natural de los maquillajes. Incluso su pintalabios se parecía al color natural de sus labios. No se puso sombra de ojos ni nada. El timbre sonó cuando se estaba poniendo los pendientes de oro.

-Oh, maldita sea -dijo ella al oír el agua de la ducha todavía corriendo. Emmet debía de haberse afeitado primero.

No le quedaba otra opción más que ir y abrir la puerta. Tras una pausa Rosalie salió vacilante del dormitorio y caminó por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Los tacones de sus botas de cuero italianas resonaban sobre las baldosas del vestíbulo mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Pero no la abrió directamente. Antes chequeó de nuevo su aspecto frente a uno de los espejos que flanqueaban la puerta y luego miró por la mirilla para asegurarse de que fuera Jasper.

Era Jasper.

Por desgracia.

Rosalie descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta con una educada sonrisa.

-Hola, Jasper -dijo-. Pasa.

Jasper entró. Su porte parecía más amenazante o atractivo, según el punto de vista, gracias al traje negro que llevaba a juego con una camiseta de cuello vuelto. Llevaba su pelo rebelde y rubio echado hacia atrás y llevaba lo que, en estos días, se llama una «perilla de diseño».

Era uno de los cocineros italianos más famosos de la televisión. Lo cual era irónico porque no había estudiado nada para ello, como decía Emmet. Y ni siquiera había nacido en Italia. Emmet y él habían descubierto una mutua pasión por el juego y pronto se habían hecho amigos.

-Emmet está en la ducha, lo siento -dijo ella de entrada. Su tono fue defensivo más que de disculpa.

-¿A está hora? -preguntó él mirando su reloj.

Rosalie no pudo evitarlo. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró. No le gustaba Jasper más de lo que ella le gustaba a él y no tenía ningún interés en fingir lo contrario.

-Es sábado -contestó ella con frialdad-. Puede quedarse en la cama todo el día, si quiere. En cualquier caso, ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

Jasper apretó los dientes. Emmet le había pedido que fuese educado aquel día. Pero iba a ser imposible. Sería mejor dejar el maldito informe y salir de allí antes de decir algo que no debiera.

Ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer por su amigo. Ya se lo había advertido y le había dicho que se librara de ella. Pero no, el muy tonto quería seguir con eso un poco más, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba ejecutando algún tipo de venganza patética.

Quizá cuando leyese el informe y escuchara las cintas condenatorias cambiaría de opinión y dejaría a aquella mujer.

O quizá no.

Jasper miró a Rosalie de arriba abajo y decidió que era muy atractiva, a pesar de que pretendiera ocultar su figura aquella mañana por alguna razón.

Pero él la había visto con otra ropa que no fuese aquel traje tan conservador que llevaba en ese momento y sabía que tenía un cuerpo hecho para volver locos a los hombres.

-Normalmente Emmet hace veinte largos en la piscina cada mañana, antes del desayuno -contestó él-. Que yo sepa, nunca he oído que se levantara más tarde de las siete. Pero, claro, eso era antes de casarse. Antes de... ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella.

-Quiero decir que las cosas han cambiado y nunca volverán a ser como antes. Dile a Emmet que no me he podido quedar. La primera carrera empieza a las doce y cuarto. Aquí está el informe que le prometí -concluyó, y le entregó el voluminoso sobre que contenía pruebas suficientes para que no recibiera ni un céntimo tras el divorcio.

¿Pero usaría Emmet aquellas pruebas?

Jasper esperaba que sí. Si no lo hacía, tendría que ser él mismo el que hiciera algo. No podía permitir que aquella mujer siguiera manejando a su mejor amigo. Emmet tenía sus defectos, pero era un perfecto caballero y todo el que lo conocía lo respetaba. Jasper lo conocía desde hacía años y le habría confiado su vida. No iba a dejar que Emmet siguiera desperdiciando su vida y su orgullo por culpa de una vampiresa retorcida.

-Oh, sí -dijo ella con suficiencia-. El informe. Ya me lo ha contado Emmet.

Jasper se quedó de piedra. -¿Te lo ha contado?

Ella estrechó el sobre contra su pecho y miró a Jasper desafiante.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Soy su mujer.

Jasper no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? -preguntó ella-. ¿Has olvidado que yo también trabajé para Emmet? ¿No crees que me podría importar si alguno de los empleados que contrató fuera un estafador y un mentiroso?

Entonces Jasper lo comprendió todo. Emmet se había inventado una historia para explicar lo del informe. Qué inteligente. Qué retorcido. Qué... perverso.

Quizá no tenía motivos para preocuparse por su amigo. Quizá Emmet era más que capaz de manejar a su esposa y, al tiempo, ejecutar su venganza. Jasper comprendió todo lo de la venganza. Al fin y al cabo era italiano.

-¿Sabes, Jasper? -dijo ella de pronto-. Estoy harta de que estés siempre mirándome de esa forma tan altiva. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que soy una caza fortunas que sólo está con Emmet por su dinero? Emmet me contó la experiencia que tuviste con tu ex mujer, así que supongo que será eso. Pero deja que te diga una cosa. Quiero a mi marido. No, eso es poco. Lo adoro. Es mi vida. Lo que le preocupa a él me preocupa a mí. Lo que le disgusta a él me disgusta a mí. ¡Así que hazme un favor para el futuro y guárdate tus sospechas cínicas para ti!

Jasper la miró. Era una tigresa cuando se enfadaba. Y sonaba muy convincente. Si no hubiera sabido la verdad, quizá la hubiese creído.

Jasper pensó que tendría que advertir a Emmet que no dejara que la cosa acabara en los tribunales porque algún juez estúpido podría creerla. Ella podría argumentar que había sido una caza fortunas hasta el momento que conoció a Emmet. Entonces, de repente, habría aparecido el amor verdadero y habría cambiado de la noche a la mañana convirtiéndose en una esposa leal y devota.

Los hombres podían ser muy babosos cuando se trataba de una mujer bonita. Él lo sabía muy bien.

-No olvides darle a Emmet en informe -dijo Jasper con una sonrisa irónica-. Dile que lo llamaré esta noche y hablaremos sobre el asunto. Hasta luego, Rosalie.

Rosalie hizo una mueca a su espalda cuando se marchaba.

«Maldito individuo. Muy problemático. Si se saliese con la suya rompería mi matrimonio. Sólo quiere recuperar a su mejor amigo para poder salir por ahí con él. No le importa nada la felicidad de Emmet, sólo la suya propia», pensó ella.

-¿Era Jasper?

Rosalie dio un salto al verlo corriendo hacia ella por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta de golpe para evitar que saliese a buscar a Jasper Sólo unos segundos más y Jasper estaría ya bajando. El ascensor privado estaría allí, esperándolo.

-Sí. Tenía mucha prisa -contestó ella-. Ha dicho que llegaba tarde a las carreras. Aquí está el informe -concluyó, y le entregó el sobre a su marido, que parecía descontento.,

-¿No ha dicho nada más?

-Ha dicho que te llamaría esta noche.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza y luego miró el sobre, al que no paraba de dar vueltas con las manos. -No vas a leer eso ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella-.

Debes de estar hambriento. Sólo sé que yo lo estoy. -¿Sabes que tienes un apetito enorme para ser una chica que se preocupa tanto por su figura?

-Trabajo duro para poder disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo veo. En ese caso dejaré esto en mi estudio y saldremos.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó ella mientras lo seguía por el otro pasillo, que daba a la habitación a la que el le gustaba llamar su «estudio». Pero era más que una simple oficina. Era moderna, con las paredes, la alfombra y los muebles de un elegante color gris pálido. El decorador que había decorado ese ático, obviamente tenía una cosa para cada habitación, eligiendo un color para cada una. Incluso el techo en esa habitación era gris pálido. Las cortinas verticales también. A Emmet no le gustaba la decoración, pero a Rosalie le encantaban las líneas sencillas y los colores pálidos. Ni siquiera ella llevaba colores brillantes en la ropa. Prefería los colores neutrales y los pasteles.

-Pensé que podíamos ir caminando a la zona de las rocas y tomar algo allí -dijo Emmet mientras lanzaba el sobre a su escritorio gris, antes de darse la vuelta y estrecharla entre sus brazos-. Luego llamaré a un agente inmobiliario que conozco y le pediré que nos enseñe algunas casas. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Fantástico! -dijo ella, y lo besó.

A Emmet le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar lo vulnerable que era ante esa mujer. No debería haberla abrazado. Pero parecía algo muy natural. Incluso estuvo a punto de devolverle el beso, pues quería probar el sabor de su boca y olvidar todo menos el placer que encontraba en su cuerpo.

Pero no lo hizo, aunque era muy difícil luchar por resistir la tentación. Sin embargo, esperaba que, tras haber leído el informe esa misma noche, sus sentimientos de venganza regresaran a su cabeza.

-Vamos -dijo él con brusquedad. Se apartó, la agarró del codo y la condujo fuera de la habitación.

QUÉ opinas, Rosalie ? -preguntó Emmet. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ésa era la tercera mansión que visitaban, pero era la primera sin muebles y sin habitantes. Era totalmente nueva y había llevado dos años construirla. El constructor había comprado un antiguo vertedero, lo había eliminado y había construido una casa que fuese más a tono con la exclusividad de la zona. El precio de compra reflejaba las cuentas bancarias de los vecinos. Quince millones de dólares.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó de nuevo al ver que Rosalie no contestaba.

Estaban de pie en una de las salas, junto a una ventana desde la que se veía la terraza y la enorme piscina. Más allá estaban los jardines y, a un lado, la cancha de tenis.

No había ningún yate atracado en el malecón privado que había al final de las laderas de césped del jardín y que daba al puerto de Forks . Pero Emmet estaba seguro de que Rosalie también querría uno, a su debido tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No sé, Emmet. Es tan grande. Quiero decir que... lo siento, pero no creo que quiera una casa tan grande como ésta.

Emmet no se lo podía creer. Ese lugar era el paraíso para una caza fortunas. Lo tenía todo. Y estaba a tiro de piedra de la ciudad.

-Yo quiero una casa familiar -continuó ella-, no un sitio de revista.

Emmet la miró. ¿Eso era propio de una mujer que se había casado con él por su dinero? Había algo que no cuadraba. ¿A qué tipo de juego estaría jugando?

-Pero podremos dar fiestas estupendas aquí -señaló él.

Rosalie pareció sorprendida.

-No pensé que las fiestas fueran a ser tu prioridad a partir de ahora. Creía que querías una vida familiar.

-Y la quería. La quiero -insistió él-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite entretenerme de vez en cuando. Si te preocupa el precio, que no sea así. Me lo puedo permitir.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Ya sé que puedes, pero ése no es el caso. ¿Puedo ser franca, Emmet?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta este lugar. Es demasiado y no es de tu estilo.

-¿De mi estilo?

-Sí. Tú no vas fanfarroneando. De acuerdo, eres rico, pero no alardeas sobre ello. Tu ático es maravilloso, pero no es la típica casa de un play boy . Apuesto a que lo compraste principalmente por su localización más que por cualquier otra razón.

No podía haber dado más en el clavo. A Emmet nunca le había gustado perder el tiempo, yendo y viniendo de la oficina. Antes de vivir en el ático, había vivido al otro lado del muelle, en una de las alejadas playas del norte. Y se había arrepentido cada mañana y cada tarde al encontrarse con los atascos a la altura del puente.

-Entiendo que quieras una casa en condiciones -continuó Rosalie-. Pero esto no es un hogar. Es el tipo de lugar para un hombre al que le gustara vivir aquí. Quizá deberías decirle a Jasper que está a la venta. Sería el propietario perfecto.

-No te gusta Jasper, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina? -contestó ella-. Yo no le gusté desde el primer momento. No me puede gustar alguien que me falta al respeto todo el tiempo.

-¿Jasper ha sido irrespetuoso contigo abiertamente? -preguntó Emmet alarmado. Sabía que debería haber estado allí cuando Jasper había ido a casa esa mañana. Pero estaba en la condenada ducha.

-No, creo que no -admitió ella vacilante-. Es lo suficientemente listo como para no ser abiertamente desagradable. Pero sigo sintiendo su desaprobación. Cree que voy detrás de tu dinero.

Emmet suspiró aliviado. Jasper no había dicho nada.

-Jasper está pasando por una fase muy cínica en lo que respecta a las mujeres.

-No lo justifiques -dijo ella.

-No lo justifico. Sólo intento explicarte lo que le pasa. Su ex le hizo mucho daño. Se gastó su dinero a lo bestia mientras estuvo casada con él, se negó a tener hijos y luego le sacó más dinero durante el divorcio.

-Quizá es que no quería tener hijos. Está en su derecho.

-Sí, pero ella había dicho que sí quería antes de la boda. Recuerda que Jasper es italiano. Jamás se casaría con una mujer sabiendo que no quisiera tener hijos.

-Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que le hizo daño. Pero ésa no es razón para tomarla conmigo. Además, yo sí que quiero tener hijos. ¿Le has dicho eso?

-La verdad es que sí -contestó Emmet, y pensó que no estaría muy emocionada al ver su reacción. Se daba cuenta, entonces, de que Jasper tenía razón al decir eso de Rosalie. Su plan no era como el de María. Su plan era jugar a la esposa devota e incluso tener un bebé, tras lo cual estaría en una innegable posición de superioridad cuando se tratara de pedir la pensión de divorcio. Al fin y al cabo, ella sería la madre de su hijo.

Emmet pensó que, a lo mejor, ella rechazaba esa casa porque no quería que invirtiera demasiado dinero en una casa que luego sería difícil de vender. Los compradores de mansiones de quince millones de dólares no se veían todos los días. Esa casa en particular llevaba en venta ya unos cuantos meses.

A Emmet le costó trabajo ocultar la amargura que le provocaba aquel pensamiento. Lo consumía por dentro. ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa podía ser tan perversa?

Y ese día estaba extremadamente preciosa, vestida como estaba con ese traje tan elegante. No la encontraba menos sexy por haber ocultado sus voluptuosas curvas. Curiosamente eso hacía que la deseara aún más.

Cada vez que la miraba pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría arrancándole la ropa aquella noche; en cómo él insistiría para que se bañara desnuda con él en la piscina, a la luz de la luna. Las oficinas estarían cerradas, así que no había posibilidad de que los vieran. Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Se le aceleraba el corazón el pensarlo, y al pensar en todos los escenarios que quedaban por venir.

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de asegurarse de que no concebirían ningún hijo durante su mes de venganza. El agente inmobiliario estaba fuera haciendo una llamada. Tenían tiempo para hablar.

-Hablando de tener hijos, cariño, ¿te importaría si pospusiéramos lo del bebé un poco más?

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó ella disgustada-. Creía que estabas tan ansioso como yo por formar una familia.

-Sólo te hablo de un mes o dos -dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba. Era una necesidad dolorosa si pretendía actuar con toda normalidad con ella-. Llámame egoísta, pero quiero tenerte para mí sólo durante más tiempo. No quiero que estés todas las mañanas mareándote y mandándome a paseo. Después de todo, sólo hemos estado casados durante un mes, no es como si hubiésemos estado acostándonos antes de la boda. Aún no he tenido suficiente de ti, cariño. ¿Por qué te crees que he pedido la semana libre en el trabajo? No es sólo para buscar casa. Sé paciente y trata de comprenderlo. Soy un hombre enamorado por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que mis necesidades disminuirán con el tiempo.

Al menos eso esperaba, o se volvería loco. Abrazarla había hecho que su deseo pasara de su cerebro a todo su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

-¿Quieres que siga tomando la píldora como hasta ahora?

-¿Puedes? -preguntó él. Durante la luna de miel ella había dejado de tomar las píldoras blancas que provocaban el periodo y se había tomado las píldoras rojas del próximo mes. Su médico era el que había sugerido la idea, sabiendo que se iba de luna de miel.

-No creo que haya ningún problema si las tomó durante otro mes. Pero después de eso se acabó. Ya no eres joven, Emmet, ni yo tampoco. Quiero un hijo tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

Algo se le revolvió a Emmet en su interior. Si sólo estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero Jasper probablemente tendría razón. Lo único que ella quería era una póliza de seguros.

-Si insistes -dijo él.

-Insisto. Ahora vamos a hablar con el agente inmobiliario a ver si tiene algo más acogedor.

-Acogedor -repitió él con ironía-. Ella quiere algo acogedor.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Acogedor comparado con esto. No tengo ninguna objeción en que tenga vistas al mar, o una piscina en el jardín. Pero no quiero que sea tan grande que tengamos que contratar personal interno para que cuide de ella. Odiaría eso. No me importaría que viniera alguien a limpiar una vez por semana, como en el ático. Pero, en general, quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de mi casa. Y tú también, mi amor. No me casé para tener a otra persona cocinando y limpiando. Lo que me recuerda que no quiero salir a cenar esta noche. Quiero quedarme en casa y cocinar algo. El frigorífico y los armarios están llenos de ingredientes y yo soy una excelente cocinera, aunque está mal que yo lo diga.

A Emmet no le importaba un pimiento la cena en ese momento. Su apetito iba en otra dirección bien distinta.

En cualquier caso, tenerla cocinando para él sería mejor que pasar una lenta velada en un restaurante.

-No me casé sólo para ser tu amante legal, ya sabes -añadió ella.

«Mal», pensó él. Porque eso era exactamente lo que iba a ser durante el próximo mes. Él pagaría por el privilegio de tener acceso ilimitado a su cuerpo y es lo que iba a obtener. Pero, si además a ella no le importaba cocinar de vez en cuando, no iba a poner ninguna objeción.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo -dijo Emmet tras mirar su reloj-. Pronto oscurecerá. Los días son muy cortos en esta época del año. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana y te llevo a casa? Nos relajaríamos y nos tomaríamos una copa mientras tú me demuestras tus habilidades en la cocina.

-No me tomes el pelo, Emmet McCarthy -dijo ella riéndose-. No es ni vino ni comida lo que quieres. -Me has pillado.

-De acuerdo, cariño -dijo ella, y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios-. Yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

La abrazó, la apretó fuerte contra él, sintiendo sus pechos contra el suyo y su estómago contra su erección. Se miraron y él habría jurado en ese instante que podía ver la verdadera pasión en los de ella.

-Emmet -dijo ella de pronto, y sonó como si estuviera desesperada por el deseo.

A Emmet se le ocurrió pensar entonces que, a lo mejor, había tocado algo en su interior que ningún otro hombre había tocado jamás. Quizá no fingía. Quizá se había convertido en una víctima de su propio plan.

No imaginó durante más de un segundo que lo amara. Las mujeres como ella no amaban otra cosa que no fuera el dinero. Pero suponía que incluso la más mercenaria de las criaturas podría disfrutar con el sexo. Jasper nunca había dicho que María fingiera en la cama. Jasper siempre había pensado que su ex se lo pasaba bien en la cama con él.

Entonces apareció otro pensamiento. Otro más oscuro pero más lógico. Quizá su apasionado encuentro de la otra noche la había excitado inesperadamente.

Emmet decidió comprobar su teoría en ese mismo instante.

-Creo que no puedo esperar a llegar a casa -le dijo a Rosalie. Ella separó los labios, sorprendida o quizá excitada-. Le diré al agente inmobiliario que vamos arriba a ver el baño principal una vez más. No tendrás que desnudarte entera. Nunca lo sabrá. Y, si lo hace, ¿a quién le importa?

-Pero...

-Nada de « peros » -insistió él-. Vamos.

ESTÁS enfadado conmigo -dijo ella según llegaron a casa.

Emmet cerró la puerta y luego la miró.

-No estoy enfadado contigo -dijo él, desconcertado.

Se había negado a hacer el amor con él cuando la había llevado al baño de aquella casa. Había dicho que no podía con aquel hombre en la parte de abajo. Al insistir él en el asunto, se había puesto tan tensa que Emmet había tenido que parar. Quizá había sido todo una actuación. Quizá no. No sabría decirlo.

En cualquier caso, era demasiado para su teoría o sus expectativas. Imaginar que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Era obvio que tenía un límite.

-Tenías todo el derecho a negarte -dijo él, intentando sonar calmado en vez de confuso-. Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras hacer.

-Tú no lo comprendes -dijo ella meneando la cabeza-. No es que no quisiera. Sí quería. Y mucho -añadió. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar desconsolada por el vestíbulo.

El la agarró por los hombros y la dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Ya me has oído, Emmet -dijo ella llorando-.

Quería hacerlo, con muchas ganas. Te he deseado con intensidad desde que te conocí. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. A veces me asusta. No estoy acostumbrada a no tener el control sobre mi vida o mis sentimientos. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Emmet?

-Sí -dijo él mientras una euforia salvaje recorría sus venas.

Así que sí que sentía algo por él. Quizá no era amor pero, al menos, lujuria. Y desde el principio. No había mentido en eso. Lo había deseado como no había deseado a ningún otro. Podía sentir cómo temblaba en ese instante, sentir su miedo a perder el control.

Era como arcilla en sus manos, como una vez él había imaginado.

Era un pensamiento altamente corruptivo. Era evidente que la codicia había pasado a un segundo puesto en su vida y el deseo había tomado el poder.

La agarró con más fuerza de los hombros y la besó salvajemente. Ella se agarrotó pero no opuso resistencia y pronto se encontró sumisa ante su lengua. Hasta que Emmet no estuvo seguro de que ella no tenía ningún control, no apartó su boca. Su propio control comenzó a tambalearse al verla ahí de pie, aturdida, mientras él la desnudaba.

-Emmet -gimoteó ella cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo, aún vestido.

-Pronto -dijo él-. Pronto.

Había algo increíblemente erótico en mantenerla así. Más aún cuando Emmet se dio cuenta de que se reflejaban en los espejos de la entrada. Las nalgas de Rosalie parecían extremadamente pálidas en contraste con los pantalones grises oscuros de Emmet. Él agarró sus pechos y los apretó con fuerza. Ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello y gimió. Emmet ardía por dentro, pero estaba decidido a llevar las cosas con calma. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su nueva certeza de que ella no fingía, al menos en lo que respectaba al sexo. Finalmente le dio la vuelta para poder verse a sí mismo acariciándola.

-Oh -susurró ella al mirarlo a los ojos a través del espejo, gimió con más fuerza y se encogió al sentir cómo él frotaba las manos sobre sus pezones.

-¡Oh, Rosalie! -exclamó él, y retiró las manos al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía los pezones doloridos tras la última noche. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a colocarle las manos sobre sus pechos.

-Estoy bien -dijo con rapidez-. Ya no me duelen tanto. No pares, Emmet. Por favor, no pares.

Su excitación lo excitaba a él al máximo, pero no podía volver a tocarle los pechos. Recordaba entonces lo mucho que había dicho que le dolían aquella mañana. Sin embargo hizo lo que le pedía. No paró, y deslizó las manos sobre su estómago, presionándole las nalgas contra su erección y colocando los dedos entre sus muslos.

-Ah, sí -gritó ella incluso antes de que él introdujese los dedos en busca de la fuente de su placer. Incluso el propio placer de Emmet estaba al límite; se dio cuenta de que, si se movía lo más mínimo, aquello acabaría muy pronto, así que se quedó quieto mientras seguía moviendo la mano.

Rosalie tuvo un escalofrío, echó la cabeza para atrás y abrió la boca. Temblaba violentamente. Gritó con fuerza mientras sacudía su cuerpo contra el de Emmet.

Emmet no pudo evitarlo. Oírla y sentirla era bueno.

Pero verlo en el espejo al mismo tiempo era increíble. Él no aguantó más y, durante unos segundos, todo pensamiento desapareció. Sin embargo, en cuanto la pasión finalizó, su mente comenzó a torturarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella mujer a la que todavía deseaba? No tenía sentido seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Su amor no se había convertido en odio y su necesidad de venganza comenzaba a desvanecerse. Su deseo inicial de hacérselo pagar había sido una reacción al descubrir que era una caza fortunas. Había querido contraatacar como habría querido cualquier hombre.

Pero, mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de Rosalie en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Ella tenía sentimientos por él. Posiblemente sólo fuese algo sexual, pero ¿qué importaba? Un hombre podía pasarse mucho tiempo buscando una mujer que respondiera como ella lo hacía. Así que deseaba su dinero tanto como su cuerpo. Podía aprender a vivir con eso. Y, al menos, estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo.

Estaba claro que Jasper diría que estaría tonto al no considerar la idea de divorciarse. Un loco obsesionado con Rosalie. Y quizá tenía razón. Pero estaba atravesando una fase muy cínica. Era posible que Rosalie no tuviera intención de divorciarse tras tener al bebé. Quizá quisiese hacer un alto en el camino hacia la fortuna. De ser así, ¿por qué habría de deshacerse de ella? Al fin y al cabo la amaba.

«Sí, pero ella no te ama», recordó entonces el motivo de su defensa. «El que se sienta atraída por ti es sólo causa del destino. Te mintió, te engañó y te tomó por tonto. ¿Puedes vivir con eso para siempre sin decirle nada, sin decirle que sabes la verdad?».

No estaba seguro. Su orgullo siempre había sido una ventaja y, a la vez, una debilidad en lo que a él se refería. Odiaría pensar que realmente lo tomaba por tonto.

Era hora de leer el informe y ver las pruebas que la acusaban. Entonces podría tomar una decisión más acertada.

Mientras tanto tendría que hacer algo con el estado de su ropa interior.

-Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme -dijo mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio principal-, y tú, señorita, tienes que ponerte algo encima.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró ella.

-Porque verte desnuda es una tentación irresistible, y tengo que ir a leer el informe. ¿No me dijiste que Jasper llamaría esta noche? Querrá saber lo que opino y no podré decírselo si no lo he leído.

-Complaces a Jasper demasiado -dijo ella.

-Es mi mejor amigo. Y un hombre de negocios muy astuto. Me gusta hablar las cosas con él.

De pronto los ojos de Rosalie se aclararon, dejando paso a la inteligencia que había detrás de su pasión.

-Soy tu mujer y no un muñeco. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar las cosas conmigo? Al fin y al cabo yo también trabajé para McCarthy Beer.

-Sí, pero ya no -dijo él, y le dio un beso en la frente-. No quiero que andes dándole vueltas a tu cabecita con asuntos de negocios.

-No me trates como a una rubia estúpida, Emmet. No me gustaría eso.

-Qué pena. Siempre quise a una rubia tonta por esposa -dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por disipar su interés en discutir el informe con él.

Deseaba no haberle comentado nada sobre el maldito documento.

-No lo dices en serio -dijo ella.

-No estés tan segura -contestó él en broma, la dejó en la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar? -preguntó antes de que él pudiera escapar.

«A ti», pensó Emmet.

-Cualquier cosa -dijo él sin darse la vuelta-. Soy fácil de contentar.

Era demasiado fácil en lo que a ella concernía. Cualquier otro hombre ya la habría mandado a paseo, pero él no hacía más que justificarla y se agarraba a cualquier pensamiento que se ajustase a su deseo de mantenerla como su esposa. Tenía que parar. Tenía que leer el informe, hablar con Jasper y tomar una decisión.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta del baño, Rosalie se tumbó sobre la manta y hundió la cara entre las manos. Estaba a punto de llorar pero no sabía muy bien por qué. No había razón para estar asustada otra vez, no había razón para pensar que su matrimonio fuese directo al desastre.

Sin embargo estaba preocupada.

¿Sería por el tipo de sexo que, de repente, le gustaba a Emmet? ¿O sería el pánico a amar a alguien tanto como amaba a su marido?

Había estado a punto de dejar que se saliese con la suya esa tarde en aquel mausoleo de casa. No cabía duda de que su insistencia la había excitado. Sin embargo no habían hecho el amor en todo el día y había estado deseándolo sin parar. Era evidente que se había convertido en una adicta de su tacto.

Lo que había ocurrido en el vestíbulo no era más que la evidencia del poder de Emmet sobre ella y de su creciente vulnerabilidad ante él. Por eso había dicho que no esa tarde. Si Emmet hubiera comenzado, ella habría sido incapaz de negarse y pronto le habría dado igual que el agente inmobiliario entrara.

Ese tipo de amor era una maldición para ella. Quería escapar de eso y, al mismo tiempo, perderse en ello. Le encantaba la mujer en que se convertía estando en sus brazos, una criatura incontrolada y apasionada que no tenía que ver con la mujer fría y calculadora en que se había convertido durante los años. Era un alivio sentirse arrastrada por el deseo sin más, y no por el dinero.

El dinero...

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y miró al techo.

¿Realmente quería dinero? Sí, sí, claro que debía quererlo. Nada podría librarla jamás de ese miedo a ser pobre. Preocuparse porque se habría casado con Emmet, fuese pobre o no, era una estupidez. Emmet era Emmet porque tenía éxito y era inteligente. Un hombre entre todos los demás, impresionante y decidido, con una seguridad que ella encontraba increíblemente sexy.

Emmet...

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sus brazos a su alrededor, y su boca. Sólo entonces se sentía totalmente segura y satisfecha.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando la necesidad de estar con el hombre que amaba se enfrentó a la vergüenza de parecer tan necesitada ante sus ojos. Era obvio que se había quedado desconcertado cuando lo había rechazado aquella tarde. Ella nunca había dicho que no a nada que él le pidiera. Y cada vez querría más de ella. La noche anterior parecía haber liberado a un Emmet más oscuro y exigente. ¿Qué es lo que le diría cuando quisiese más?

A Rosalie le daba miedo que su respuesta fuese siempre «sí».

Entonces se levantó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. La cara que puso al comprobar que el picaporte giraba sin problemas era un reflejo de su tormento interior. ¿Por qué Emmet no había echado el pestillo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que fuese tan fácil para ella sucumbir a su debilidad?

Abrió la puerta y entró. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Vio a Emmet bajo el chorro de la ducha, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas contra los azulejos. Él no vio cómo lo miraba a través de la mampara empañada por el vaho. Y cuando deslizó la mampara de la ducha, Emmet alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Pero qué...? -exclamó, y entonces la vio con la cara llena de lágrimas-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Que qué ocurría? Si supiera lo que era...

-Necesito... necesito que me hagas el amor -dijo ella, casi sin voz-. Ahora, en condiciones. Por favor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al ver cómo el cuerpo de Emmet respondía ante su plegaria, casi automáticamente, como si no tuviera nada que opinar. Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que él estaba bajo su poder tanto como ella bajo el de él.

-Tú también quieres -susurró ella, asombrada por la erección instantánea.

-Siempre -contestó él y le tendió una mano.

Rosalie puso su mano en la de él y sonrió.

-Me quieres, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? -contestó Emmet, y la metió en la ducha con él.

«No lo haré más», pensó ella mientras la besaba, sintiendo la seguridad que le proporcionaba su boca al igual que sus brazos. «Voy a dejar de pensar tonterías de una vez por todas. Voy a ser feliz y a confiar en el amor de Emmet de ahora en adelante. No más miedos. No más preocupaciones».

-Rosalie -gimió él cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-Sí, sí -dijo ella mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra los azulejos.

Era maravilloso sentir su cuerpo dentro, sentir cómo le arrebataba todo atisbo de pensamiento.

-Emmet -volvió a gemir, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello-, bésame más.

La besó, dispersando sus miedos y llevándola a un lugar donde no existía nada más que ellos dos, juntos. A Rosalie le latía el corazón con felicidad y su cuerpo respondía con placer.

Emmet la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

El informe reveló que su verdadero nombre era Jane Hale . La única hija de Scott y Lilian Hale , dos adolescentes de diecisiete años que se habían fugado de su ciudad natal en Olympia para vivir juntos en Hobart y que nunca volvieron a ser aceptados por sus familias. Un magistrado les permitió casarse cuando Lilian se quedó embarazada a los dieciocho.

Jane nació en Hobart pero la familia pronto se trasladó a Keats Ridge, al oeste de Olympia. Allí su padre trabajó durante varios años en la construcción de una presa cercana. Una vez que la presa estuvo terminada las posibilidades de empleo desaparecieron y Keats Ridge se convirtió casi en un pueblo fantasma. La familia se mantuvo gracias a la Seguridad Social hasta que Jane cumplió los once años.

Emmet frunció el ceño al leer eso. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no se mudó a algún sitio donde hubiera trabajo? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Es que no tenía agallas, o metas, o sentido común?

Al parecer no.

Emmet volvió a centrar su atención en el informe y siguió leyendo.

La madre de Jane nunca había trabajado, salvo un escaso periodo de tiempo en una cafetería local. Aunque el investigador no había logrado fotografías de ella, la gente del lugar decía que Lilian Hale era una mujer muy hermosa con una estupenda melena rubia y un cuerpo de escándalo. Decían que Jane era la viva imagen de su madre.

Jane fue a la escuela de primaria local y luego al instituto, donde su asistencia fue mínima. Pasó la escuela pero nunca terminó el instituto. Su madre murió de cáncer de pulmón cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. La gente del lugar decía que Lilian Hale estuvo enferma durante años. Existía el rumor de que el cáncer se había iniciado en otra parte pero que luego se había extendido a los pulmones, donde había sido terminal. Se decía que, hacia el final de la enfermedad, Jane había dejado de ir a clase definitivamente para cuidar de su madre, que murió a la edad de treinta y cinco años. Scott Hale , también según la gente del lugar, había sido una carga para su familia y se había pasado los años bebiendo en el único hotel del pueblo que funcionaba.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Jane se fue a Launceston, donde trabajó en una tienda de comida rápida. A los dieciocho se mudó a tierra firme y encontró trabajo como asistenta en un hotel de Seattle. Poco después se cambió el nombre por el de Rosalie y comenzó a ir a la escuela nocturna, haciendo cursos de secretariado e informática para empezar, y luego consiguiendo varios diplomas en ventas y marketing.

Durante los seis años siguientes trabajó por su cuenta en el negocio de la hostelería, ejerciendo de relaciones públicas en varios hoteles de Seattle antes de conseguir trabajo como asistente personal de Royce King a los veintiséis años. Ese trabajo le había durado dos años.

Emmet no necesitaba leer lo que le había ocurrido al mudarse a Forks . Esa parte ya se la sabía.

Los detalles reales sobre la infancia y la vida laboral de Rosalie iban seguidos por las transcripciones de las conversaciones grabadas con algunas de las personas de su pasado, diez en total. Emmet no tenía tiempo de escuchar las cintas en ese momento, Rosalie había dicho que la cena estaría lista en una hora, así que echó un vistazo a las transcripciones.

Las tres primeras conversaciones eran con tres mujeres que habían trabajado en los mismos hoteles que Rosalie, en su periodo de recepcionista. Las tres la describían como una chica lista y ambiciosa con un único objetivo en la vida: hacerse rica. Hablaban de cómo flirteaba con los huéspedes más ricos de los hoteles y de cómo probablemente se acostaba con ellos. Aunque luego admitían que eso eran suposiciones suyas. No tenían pruebas reales. Sí, Rosalie había tenido novios durante aquel tiempo e incluso proporcionaban algunos nombres.

Cuatro de ellos también habían sido entrevistados por el investigador. Todos eran chicos de clase trabajadora, más jóvenes que Rosalie. Todos admitían que habían estado locos por ella y se habían acostado con ella.

Uno de ellos había dicho:

-Era el amor lo que no le gustaba. El día después de que le dijera que la quería rompió conmigo y dijo que yo iba demasiado en serio. Dijo que lo sentía, que yo le gustaba mucho pero que no quería casarse conmigo.

Emmet meneó la cabeza consternado al leer aquello. El pasado de Rosalie había despertado cierta compasión en él. ¿Pero cómo podía perdonar a alguien que usaba a los chicos jóvenes de aquella manera? Era evidente que no eran más que material de prueba para conseguir ser buena en la cama. Se quedó alucinado al leer que ninguno de sus supuestos novios le deseaba nada malo. Los cuatro decían que le deseaban lo mejor.

Sus compañeras, sin embargo, no tenían ninguna compasión por ella. Las tres la consideraban una mercenaria con un solo objetivo en la vida, y que no hacía otra cosa más que intentar conseguirlo. Todas le deseaban lo peor.

Hasta que Emmet no leyó la primera de las entrevistas con una de sus antiguas compañeras de piso en Seattle, Irina, no se dio cuenta de que los celos podían haber influido mucho en la opinión que tenían de Rosalie. Mientras leía se dio cuenta de que era imposible separar la verdad de la pura malicia.

Emmet dejó de leer en ese punto y decidió que, tal vez, escuchando la cinta podría deducir por el tono de esa tal Irina lo que era verdad y lo que no. Una vez que encontró la cinta titulada Compañeras de piso de Rosalie en Seattle giró su silla, introdujo la cinta en el reproductor portátil que guardaba en la estantería detrás de su escritorio y pulsó el play. Se recostó en la silla y comenzó a escuchar.

No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que tenía razón. Todo era malintencionado. A Irina le encantaba hurgar en la llaga. Especialmente disfrutaba contándole al investigador lo que Rosalie supuestamente había dicho sobre que su próximo objetivo sería más viejo, menos guapo y más agradecido que King.

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido? -preguntaba ella en la entrevista-. ¿Ha seducido a algún viejo rico y asqueroso en Forks y la familia está escandalizada?

Emmet se sintió agradecido de que el investigador hubiese declinado contestar.

La segunda compañera, llamada Tricia, era incluso peor. Sus comentarios eran feroces.

-Claro, las mujeres como ella tienen hielo en las venas, no sangre. Nunca he conocido a alguien más falso que Rosalie Hale . Sólo hay que ver su pelo y sus pechos para saber eso. Era una falsa increíble.

Emmet puso cara de dolor, aunque no porque alguna de esas acusaciones fuera cierta. Aparte de su conocimiento intimo y personal sobre el asunto, se deducía por el informe que Rosalie había heredado esa belleza de su madre. Era una cuestión de genes y no de cirugía.

A pesar de eso no podía olvidar que mucho de lo que habían dicho las dos compañeras de piso probablemente sería cierto, y eso lo disgustó aún más.

-Tomó un montón de cursos, ya sabe -decía Tricia-. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera más interesante para los hombres. Arte, cata de vinos e incluso cursos de cocina. Cuando le pregunté por qué hacía un curso de cocina se rió y me dijo que, si el sexo fallaba, tendría que conquistar a los hombres por el estómago. Quizá debería haber empleado la cocina con Royce, porque es evidente que el sexo con él falló. Al final la plantó, ¿verdad? He de confesar que no ha habido nada que me hiciera más feliz en toda mi vida.

Sólo una de las compañeras resultó tener opiniones más objetivas. No era tan tajante. Era menos condenatoria y más comprensiva. Se trataba de Angela, la prima de Jasper.

-Hay que comprender -decía Angela en la entrevista- que Rosalie era una persona herida. Una noche me confió que nadie que no hubiese vivido su vida podría entender su actitud con el dinero. No es sólo que hubiese sido pobre de niña. También había algo sobre la muerte de su madre que la afectó en gran medida y que insinuó, pero no lo explicó. Deduje que su madre había estado enferma durante largo tiempo antes de morir. Creo que Rosalie nunca lo superó.

Emmet estaba seguro de que ése era el caso. La muerte de su propia madre también había sido muy trágica y lo había afectado mucho. Podía imaginarse que cuidar de una madre enferma terminal durante tantos años y en malas circunstancias económicas podía trastornar a una chica joven. Quizá Rosalie hubiera pensado que el dinero habría salvado a su madre. Y probablemente habría sido así.

-Creo que, en realidad, era una chica muy triste -continuaba Angela-. A mí me daba pena. No es una mala persona. La verdad es que me caía bastante bien, pero las demás compañeras de piso la odiaban. No eran más que unas celosas. Quiero decir que Rosalie es despampanante. Todos sus novios intentaban volver con ella. No es que ella hiciera nada por animarlos. No le gustaba mucho flirtear. Pero, seamos sinceros, sólo con entrar en una habitación todos los hombres se quedaban con la boca abierta. Supongo que era por su cuerpo. También por su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus piernas, su piel. Podría seguir, pero supongo que sabe usted lo que quiero decir. No me da mucha pena ese hombre con el que se ha casado. Por lo que deduzco será un rico obsceno y no muy joven. Probablemente quería una esposa de exposición a su lado y ese cuerpazo en su cama. Jasper me dijo que se había casado con ella en nada de tiempo, así que ¿qué esperaba? Debería haberla conocido un poco primero. Pero, la verdad, no quería llegar a conocerla, ¿verdad? Sólo quería acostarse con ella.

Emmet se encogió al escuchar ese comentario tan brutal. Porque era en parte verdad. No se había molestado en llegar a conocer a Rosalie. No había indagado en su pasado. Quizá, en su inconsciente, no había querido saberlo. Había elegido mantener las cosas de forma superficial. Se había engañado a sí mismo más de lo que ella lo había hecho.

-Ella consiguió lo que quería y él también -decía Angela con una franqueza brutal-. Me parece un intercambio justo. Casarse por amor no es tan fácil. Lo sé, lo he intentado y salió mal. Oiga, espero que Rosalie no vaya a oír nada de esto. Jasper dijo que no lo haría. No me gustaría que pensara que no me caía bien, porque no era así. Me hubiera gustado llegar a ser amiga suya, pero ella nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara tanto. Creo que le daba miedo el amor. Sí, estoy segura de eso.

« ¡Eso es ! », pensó Emmet poniéndose en pie de un salto. «Eso lo explica todo». Le daba miedo enamorarse. Le daba miedo enamorarse de él.

Pero sí que lo amaba. ¿Por qué si no iba a haber ido llorando al baño hacía un rato? ¿Por qué si no iba a preocuparse por quererlo demasiado?

Quizá él había suavizado sus miedos haciendo el amor con ella tiernamente primero en la ducha y luego en la cama. Después ella se había quedado mucho más tranquila.

-Dime que me quieres -había murmurado ella mientras lo miraba.

Emmet se alegraba entonces de haber dicho que sí, aunque en ese momento sus motivaciones no estuvieran del todo claras. En ese momento aún no había tenido claro si iba a seguir adelante con eso o no.

Ahora sí sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Emmet le dio al stop y rebobinó. Estaba metiendo el informe y las cintas en el sobre de nuevo cuando oyó las pisadas de Rosalie, que se acercaba al estudio. Tuvo tiempo de guardar el sobre dentro de un cajón antes de que ella asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar o aún no has acabado?

Emmet intentó actuar con normalidad y no como si en realidad la estuviese viendo por primera vez.

-Ya he terminado -dijo.

-¿Y...? -preguntó ella. Abrió la puerta del todo y entró.

Emmet trató de no mirar. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un chándal azul claro. No llevaba maquillaje, sólo algo de pintalabios rosa. Parecía fresca, joven y muy guapa. Todas sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y se habían convertido en una sonrisa cálida y relajada.

-Retiro eso -se apresuró a decir-. No quiero saber nada sobre ese informe hasta que tú no quieras contármelo. ¿Te llamó Jasper? No he oído el teléfono.

-No. Aún no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo llamas tú y acabas con esto? Lo último que quiero es que nos interrumpa en mitad de nuestra velada.

-¿Cuánto queda para la cena? -Unos diez minutos.

-¿Y qué tipo de delicias voy a degustar? -preguntó él.

-Risotto de pollo con champiñones seguido de tarta de queso con fruta de la pasión, que encontré en el congelador. Todo acompañado por un Chardonnay

Margaret River que tenías oculto en el fondo del frigorífico. Sé que prefieres el tinto, pero no se puede tomar tinto con el risotto, Emmet. Te lo prohíbo.

Emmet intentó no pensar mal sobre sus habilidades con el vino y la comida, pero le resultaba difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Jasper estaría de acuerdo contigo -dijo él.

-Jasper, Jasper -dijo ella irritada-. Nunca sabré qué es lo que ves en ese tipo.

-Jasper tiene cosas que no imaginarías.

-¿Jasper? No me hagas reír. Jasper es una sombra, sin sustancia. Apuesto a que no sabe ni cocinar.

-Te equivocas, pero no pienso discutir contigo.

-No, por favor. Estoy demasiado feliz esta noche como para discutir con alguien. No te retrases. Es la hora y mi pobre estómago se lamenta. Te doy quince minutos como mucho.

-Estaré contigo en diez.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Salió de la habitación pero su perfume se quedó, al igual que el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Emmet no podía negarle lo que había dicho de la felicidad. La verdad era que parecía muy feliz.

Quizá había decidido que ya no tenía miedo de amarlo. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Primero en la ducha y luego en la cama. Se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

Y él había hecho lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si su amor por ella crecía cada vez que hacían el amor? La verdad era que nunca había sido más feliz que cuando conoció a Rosalie. ¿Qué más daban las fuerzas que habían hecho que se juntaran? ¿A quién le importaba si al principio iba detrás de su dinero? Estaba seguro de que sus prioridades habían cambiado, de que ella había cambiado.

Claro que Jasper no se creería una palabra de eso. Lo llamaría «basura sentimental». Diría que lo había estafado de lo lindo.

Emmet no quería escuchar los argumentos de Jasper Jasper conocería la verdad sobre Rosalie con el tiempo. Probablemente para su décimo aniversario de boda ya se lo creyese.

Mientras tanto evitaría cualquier tipo de discusión sobre Rosalie. Dejaría que Jasper pensara que la iba a mantener como su esposa hasta que pudiera sacarla de su vida. Sería mejor que tener que escuchar a su amigo diciéndole todo el tiempo que tenía que deshacerse de ella.

Emmet alcanzó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jasper No hubo respuesta. Lo intentó con el móvil, y estaba a punto de colgar cuando Jasper contestó arrastrando las palabras.

Oh, no. Jasper sólo bebía de vez en cuando, cuando estaba triste por algo.

-Soy Emmet -dijo Emmet con un suspiro-. Ya veo que no has ganado en las carreras. Jasper se carcajeó.

-La verdad es que sí que gané.

-¿Y en qué sentido no ganaste?

-Digamos que la viuda alegre me arruinó el día. -¿Cómo?

-Como siempre. Es tan sarcástica...

-¿Sabías que iba a estar allí? -preguntó. La vacilación de Jasper al contestar confirmó lo que Emmet ya sospechaba-. Lo sabías. Por eso fuiste. Estás colgado de ella, ¿verdad?

-No seas ridículo. No puedo soportarla. Tiene todo lo que odio en una mujer. -Sí, lo sé -dijo Emmet con amargura.

-¿Has leído el informe? -preguntó Jasper de pronto.

-Sí.

-¿Y...?

-Es condenatorio.

Pues sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Nada. Por ahora.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Haz lo que quieras, Emmet. Ya estás advertido. Sólo recuerda que la venganza es no es el mejor camino. Podría acabar haciéndote más daño aún.

-Me encanta que te preocupes. Y me encanta el informe. Perdona por explotar la otra noche. Hiciste bien en decírmelo.

De ese modo su matrimonio tenía una oportunidad de salvarse. Porque iba a esforzarse por conocer a Rosalie, e iba a empezar contándole más cosas sobre él mismo. Iba a contarle cosas que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper Así, algún día, cuando estuviese segura de su amor, quizá le contaría cosas sobre ella.

-Desearía que alguien me hubiese dicho lo mismo sobre María -murmuró Jasper-. Antes de la maldita boda.

-No habrías hecho caso. Estabas embobado.

-Es un defecto que tengo. Me enamoro de las que no debo. No, olvida lo que he dicho. No me he enamorado de la viuda alegre. Sólo me gustaría...

-Meterte en sus bragas -concluyó Emmet por él.

-No. No quiero que lleve bragas. No quiero que lleve nada -gimió Jasper-. Olvida eso también. He estado bebiendo.

-Ya lo he notado. Espero que no vayas a tomar el coche más tarde.

-No juegues al hermano mayor conmigo, Emmet.

Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Para tu información estoy en el bar del vestíbulo del Regency, al que te llevé la otra noche. He venido en taxi y no pienso marcharme hasta mañana por la mañana. Renata estará aquí dentro de nada.

-¿Quién es Renata?

-Una rubia muy agradable que conocí la otra noche. No muy distinta a tu Rosalie. Sólo que ésta ya es rica. Todo lo que quiere es mi cuerpo. Lo cual no está mal.

Emmet suspiró.

-Alice se equivocó la otra noche. El dinero es la causa de todos los problemas. Aunque el sexo lo sigue muy de cerca.

-Cierto. De otro modo no seguirías atado a esa mujer fingiendo que lo haces por venganza. Es patético. Espero que lo valga, tío, porque cada día que la mantengas a tu lado de ahora en adelante te va a costar. Las mujeres como ella nunca se cansan, y el juez con el que algún día tendrás que hablar se preguntará por qué no te libraste de ella una vez que tuviste el informe en tus manos. Perderás tu mejor arma si sigues viviendo con el enemigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Es mi vida, Jasper Yo no te digo lo que has de hacer. Así que no me lo digas tú.

-De acuerdo. Muy bien. Sé un tonto entonces. Ya verás como no me importa -dijo, y colgó.

Emmet puso cara de preocupación. ¿Estaba siendo un tonto? ¿Estaba Rosalie estafándolo aún?

No. No. Se negaba a pensar eso. Ella lo quería y él la quería. Sólo era que no se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. Sólo eso.

Pero el tiempo remediaría eso. Empezando esa misma noche.

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, por los favoritos y por los seguidores de esta adaptación.-


	5. capitulo 4

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 4**

ROSALIE se sentía orgullosa de la mesa que había preparado y la comida que había cocinado. Aquel curso de cocina que había tomado en su momento le era útil por fin. Hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de cocinar para Emmet, excepto en el desayuno. Y no habría necesitado ningún curso avanzado de cocina internacional para algo tan simple como eso. Al fin y al cabo llevaba cocinando desde los trece años.

-Tiene una pinta excelente, Rosalie -dijo Emmet-. No me siento bien vestido para la ocasión.

-Me gusta lo que llevas puesto -dijo ella mientras se sentaban el uno frente al otro en la mesa de cristal, que encajaba perfectamente en el comedor con forma hexagonal. Tres de las cinco paredes que los rodeaban eran de cristal y desde ellas se podía ver la ciudad, con sus luces brillantes y sus calles abarrotadas. La noche de los sábados era La Noche en Forks . Los teatros y los restaurantes albergaban esa noche a muchísima gente.

-Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para llevar vaqueros -continuó ella-. Alto y delgado, con piernas largas y un trasero prieto.

-¡Rosalie!

-Te estás sonrojando -dijo ella riéndose.

-¿Estás intentando avergonzarme?

-¿Haría yo algo así? -continuó riéndose ella. Uno de los pocos defectos de Emmet era su tendencia a ser un poco anticuado. Aunque, desde luego, no había sido para nada anticuado durante el último día. Ni en el dormitorio ni fuera de él.

-No lo sé -contestó él.

Ella parpadeó y se quedó desconcertada por el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Emmet alzó su copa de vino, que ella había llenado con el Chardonnay muy frío.

-He estado pensando en lo poco que conocemos el uno del otro.

Rosalie sintió pánico ante tal afirmación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Emmet no había insinuado nada siniestro con aquello. Vio cómo se bebía el vino con aire relajado. Pero aquella respuesta automática le hizo recordar a Rosalie que no importaba cuánto confiara en el amor de Emmet porque, en su interior, siempre tendría el temor de que Emmet descubriera la verdad sobre su pasado. ¿Cómo podría explicar la persona que había sido antes de conocerlo? ¿O su verdadero pasado familiar?

No podía. Ésa era la verdad y, a la vez, el problema.

Sin embargo tenía la distancia de su parte. Emmet nunca sería capaz de convencerla para volver a Seattle o a Olympia. Además, Emmet no era muy viajero, a pesar de sus intereses en los negocios. Como hombre inteligente que era, contrataba a gente capacitada y luego delegaba en ellos recientemente había admitido que no había viajado en años, a pesar de que McCarthy Beer tenía una sucursal en Seattle. Ahora que se había casado y pronto iba a ser padre de familia se quedaría en Forks por más tiempo. No había muchas posibilidades de que conociera a alguien del pasado de Rosalie que pudiera ponerla en un aprieto.

No, estaba siendo una paranoica otra vez. Lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse fiel a las historias que había contado sobre su pasado y todo saldría bien. No serviría de nada confesárselo todo. Nunca lo comprendería.

Incluso aunque él viajara a Seattle, ¿quién había allí que supiera algo concreto? Quizá alguna antiguas compañeras de trabajo o de piso a las que alguna vez pudo contarles más de la cuenta. Royce, desde luego, no era peligroso. Nunca hablaría de ella de mala manera. El había sido el culpable al final de la relación, no ella.

Además, Emmet ya lo sabía todo sobre él. Le había contado la verdad sobre Royce excepto que había dicho que se había enamorado de él. Había tenido que hacerlo o habría acabado pareciendo una vagabunda.

Para ser sincera con ella misma, tenía que reconocer que se había sentido muy atraída por Royce. Había admirado su energía y su ambición, e incluso había disfrutado acostándose con él. Eso era todo. Había sido una especie de shock, pues él había sido el más experimentado de sus amantes, más que ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado antes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en esos primeros novios. ¿Los habría herido? Esperaba que no. Todos habían sido muy dulces y agradables con ella, al contrario que la gente con la que trabajaba en esa época. No había sido totalmente cruel. Cada uno había sido amigo suyo. Y todo el mundo necesita un amigo de vez en cuando. A ella le costaba trabajo hacer amigas. Las demás mujeres siempre encontraban su aspecto muy amenazante.

-No te estás comiendo la cena -dijo Emmet, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Está deliciosa. Me va a encantar regresar a casa cada noche para encontrarme con esto.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Está bien -dijo ella, tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones pasadas para concentrarse en el presente. Había vuelto a comenzar desde que había conocido y se había enamorado de Emmet. Entonces sus prioridades tenían que ser su marido y su vida en común. Esa preocupación constante sobre cosas que no podía cambiar era una pérdida de tiempo-. Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Y el vino?

-Perfecto. Delegaré en ti en estos asuntos en el futuro.

-No me trates con condescendencia, Emmet -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Sé que tú sabes un montón de cosas sobre vino y comida y todo eso. Yo sólo soy una filistea en comparación. Pero da igual. Tú puedes enseñarme todas las cosas que no sé.

-Será un placer -murmuró él dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

A Rosalie se le encogió el estómago. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo perverso en los ojos de Emmet. De pronto vio que él notaba que no llevaba sujetador y que sus pezones se le notaban sobre la ropa.

Esa era otra de sus preocupaciones. Ese cambio en Emmet, junto con su propia predisposición a complacerlo en todo. El recuerdo de cómo habían hecho el amor tiernamente hacía menos de dos hora fue sustituido por la sospecha de la continuación salvaje que Emmet querría por la noche.

El sexo con Emmet siempre había sido muy distinto al que había tenido con el resto. Todo era más intenso. Como amante, Emmet era, con mucho, el mejor que había tenido. Podía hacer que se derritiese con sólo besarla.

Pero el nuevo y salvaje Emmet seducía tanto su mente como su cuerpo. Tras haberla mirado de aquel modo en ese momento, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que querría hacerle después de la cena.

De pronto sintió que ya no tenía apetito por la comida. Alzó su copa de vino y dio un sorbo, luego otro, sabiendo que, a veces, el vino estimulaba su apetito y la relajaba al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba ambas cosas.

Afortunadamente Emmet apartó los ojos de ella y siguió degustando el risotto con placer. Ella pensó que era muy de hombres el que nada les quitara el apetito. Finalmente Rosalie tomó su tenedor de nuevo, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. Aún tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿No tienes hambre? -preguntó él tras finalizar su plato y ver que ella no hacía más que jugar con la comida.

-Estoy haciendo hueco para el postre -mintió-. La tarta de queso es mi debilidad.

Se levantó de golpe y estaba a punto de retirar los dos platos de la mesa cuando él le pidió que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella asustada.

-Siéntate otra vez, por favor, Rosalie -repitió él.

Charle notó la preocupación en sus ojos mientras se volvía a sentar. Había que esperar a después del postre para intentar que Rosalie le contara cosas sobre su pasado. Eso requería grandes dosis de sutileza y esperaba que, para entonces, la comida y el vino la hubieran hecho bajar la guardia.

Pero casi no había probado el risotto y sólo había dado dos sorbos al vino.

-Tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué has hecho? No me digas que tienes una aventura con la viuda alegre.

Emmet alzó la cabeza sorprendido.

-Por el amor de Dios, no. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

-¿Nunca te has acostado con ella, aunque fuera antes que conmigo? -insistió ella.

-No -afirmó el con contundencia, aunque sintiéndose agradado por sus celos. Las caza fortunas no se sentirían celosas de sus maridos. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo si no los querían?

-Bien -dijo ella-. No creo que pudiera haberlo soportado. Sobre todo sabiendo que juegas al póquer con ella cada semana. ¿Pues qué otra cosa horrible has hecho?

-Nada horrible. Pero es que no te he contado toda la verdad sobre la muerte de mi madre.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿ No... no murió de un problema en los riñones? -Sí, pero fue a causa del cóctel de pastillas para dormir y whisky que se había tomado la noche anterior.

-¡Emmet! ¡Es horrible! ¡Debió de ser terrible para ti !

Emmet se dio cuenta entonces de que no había superado el suicidio de su madre.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué lo habría mantenido en secreto si lo hubiera superado? Ciertamente no era muy diferente a Rosalie en ese sentido. Le había contado la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, que se mató esquiando en Nueva Zelanda, pero no le había dicho nada sobre su afán derrochador, o sobre la depresión que había sufrido su madre por el estado de su matrimonio.

-Sí -convino él, y alzó la copa de vino-. Sí, fue horrible.

-¿Te apetece hablar de ello? -preguntó Rosalie. Emmet la miró y dio un sorbo al vino-. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. Yo lo comprendería.

Le resultó difícil pero habló. Le contó toda la verdad. Su madre había sido una mujer maltratada No físicamente sino emocionalmente. Su padre sólo se había casado con ella porque se había quedado embarazada de Emmet, y su propio padre lo había obligado a casarse porque si no lo desheredaba.

Jason McCarthy no había sido un buen marido ni un buen padre. Había sido un mujeriego y un derrochador. Había heredado una compañía en muy buen estado cuando su propio padre murió. Pero, para cuando Jason McCarthy murió a los cuarenta y muchos, McCarthy Beer estaba al borde de la bancarrota.

En aquella época Emmet estaba en la universidad, viviendo en el campus , feliz de no estar en casa. Habían pasado doce meses desde la supuesta muerte accidental de su madre y ya no quería tener nada que ver con su padre. Fue la noche antes del funeral de su padre cuando Emmet, registrando su escritorio privado, había encontrado el diario de su madre, que detallaba su creciente depresión y desesperación, así como las razones de su suicidio. Al parecer había habido una época en la que a su padre le había gustado llamar a chicas para que fueran a su casa a entretenerlo por las noches mientras su madre, la pobre, era desterrada a la habitación para invitados.

Descubrir que su padre era cruel y amoral, aparte de un vago y un incompetente, había supuesto un duro golpe para Emmet. Al igual que la revelación posterior de que la razón por la que su madre no había tenido más hijos era que su padre se había negado a acostarse con ella tras la noche de bodas. Según el diario, su padre había dicho de ella al día siguiente de la noche de bodas que era sucia y aburrida en la cama, aplastando su autoestima y haciendo añicos la ilusión de que la amaba.

Después de eso su matrimonio había sido una auténtica locura, con su madre poniendo cara de valiente por el bien de su hijo y de la herencia de éste.

Emmet le dijo a Rosalie que no había sido consciente de los problemas conyugales de sus padres en toda su vida, pues lo mandaban fuera de casa a menudo, primero a estudiar en el extranjero y luego a campamentos de verano durante las vacaciones. Finalmente se había ido a vivir al campus de la universidad. Nunca había llegado a conocer bien a su padre, y a su madre la conoció poco más, aunque lo justo para saber que no era feliz.

-La razón por la que mi padre se guardó el diario no la he sabido nunca. Quizá le gustaba leerlo y ver sus atrocidades a los ojos de mi pobre madre.

-Seguro que no, Emmet. Nadie podría ser tan malo. ,

-Él era malo. Odio pensar que llevo sus genes. A veces me tranquilizo al pensar que no me parezco a él.

-Quizá te parezcas a tu abuelo. Parece que fue un hombre trabajador.

-Sí, lo era. Un buen hombre también. ¿Quién sabe por qué mi padre salió así? ¿A cuál de tus padres crees que te pareces tú? -preguntó Emmet, esperando que sus confesiones provocaran el mismo resultado en Rosalie.

De pronto la felicidad de sus ojos desapareció.

-No... no me gusta hablar de mis padres, Emmet.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso murieron trágicamente?

-No. Porque son parte del pasado. Odio el pasado. Al menos el pasado antes de conocerte. Me gusta pensar en el día de nuestra boda como el primero de mi nueva vida. Todo lo que pasó antes no merece ser recordado.

-¿Tu madre no merece ser recordada? -preguntó Emmet con tacto-. Eso es extraño viniendo de una hija.

-¿Por favor, Emmet, podemos hablar de otra cosa? -dijo ella alterada.

Emmet suspiró. Era demasiado bonito pensar en el intercambio de confidencias. Claramente era demasiado pronto.

-Lo último que quiero es disgustarte -dijo él Sólo es que he estado pensando en lo poco que nos conocemos. Quiero decir que conozco tus gustos en comida, vino, libros y películas. Sé que eres muy trabajadora y muy perfeccionista cuando se trata de tu apariencia. Sé que te gustan los colores suaves y que no te gustan los hombres que dicen tacos. Sé que eres inteligente y buena en la cama. Pero no sé qué es lo que te afecta en realidad -prosiguió y se recostó en su silla-. Qué y quiénes somos normalmente viene dado por nuestra niñez y por nuestros padres. Mi madre era una mujer sensible pero débil. Crecí pensando que también yo lo era, principalmente porque mi padre no cesaba de repetírmelo. No fue hasta que mi madre murió que no dejé de creer en lo que él me decía. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de llorar su muerte. Tras su propia muerte fue cuando mi propio yo comenzó a salir a la luz.

Para mi sorpresa tenía muchos puntos fuertes y una gran ambición. Claro que aún era sensible en algunas cosas. Como ves no he heredado el encanto y el atractivo de mi padre, así que mis anteriores encuentros con mujeres no tuvieron mucho éxito.

-¡Me cuesta mucho creerlo! -lo interrumpió Rosalie con expresión de asombro-. Estás siendo muy modesto por alguna razón.

-¿Ves? No me conoces tanto como crees.

-Sé que eres un amante maravilloso. Y que eres guapo. Al menos a mis ojos. Cada uno tiene su propia opinión sobre lo que es la belleza, Emmet. ¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más sexys que he visto?

No lo sabía. Pero no le costaba mucho creerlo al ver cómo lo miraba en ese momento. Se le erizó la piel y desistió de la idea de sacarle la verdad a Rosalie esa noche. Era demasiado pronto. Necesitaría más tiempo para confiarle una información tan delicada. No ocurría todos los días que una esposa le confesase a su marido que, antes de conocerlo, había sido una caza fortunas. Quizá nunca lo admitiera.

Los planes para esa noche habían cambiado.

-¿Por qué no nos saltamos el postre, nos llevamos la botella de vino y nos vamos a la piscina? -sugirió él.

A Rosalie se le iluminaron los ojos ante tal sugerencia pero se le oscurecieron por un momento.

-¿Pero tenemos total intimidad ahí fuera? -preguntó ella-. ¿Estás seguro de que nadie puede vernos? Quiero decir que... ¿no son más altos que éste algunos de los edificios cercanos?

-Sí, pero son edificios de oficinas. Nadie estará trabajando a estas horas un sábado por la noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Emmet pensó que era extraño que la reticencia de ella a seguir con la idea lo molestase. Debería haber estado encantado. Sin embargo estaba frustrado por dentro.

-Bueno, si hay algún idiota trabajando será algún adicto al trabajo y no se le ocurrirá mirar por la ventana. Puedes llevar bañador si quieres -dijo-. Pero yo no voy a hacerlo.

-Te has vuelto un poco perverso últimamente, ¿lo sabías? -comentó ella con una mezcla de excitación y exasperación-. No voy a ser capaz de resistirlo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

«Sí», pensó él, triunfante. Lo sabía. Pero aún no se fiaba del todo de ella. No podía olvidar todo lo que había leído en el condenado informe.

No podría estar totalmente seguro de ella hasta que la verdad no saliese a la luz. Cosa que podía ser que no ocurriera nunca. Mientras tanto tendría que contentarse con verla tan excitada como lo estaba en ese momento.

No podía ocultar el estado de excitación en que se encontraba. La prueba de su deseo se encontraba en sus ojos y en sus pezones erectos. Lo deseaba tanto que todo reparo ante la posibilidad de ser vistos sería mínimo. A él le pasaba lo mismo.

Pensar en ello hacía que le ardiera la sangre y se excitara más. En esa ocasión no aceptaría un «no» por respuesta. Haría lo que él quisiera y donde él quisiera. Sería suya, esa noche y por siempre. Al diablo con el pasado. Al diablo con todo lo que no fuese estar con. Rosalie. Su mujer. Su amor. Su tormento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si te gusta es tuya.

Rosalie se giró con cara de sorpresa desde donde estaba, en aquella cocina toda blanca. Mientras que a ella le encantaba la casa, no sólo la cocina, a Emmet parecía darle igual.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿A pesar de que tendrás que cruzar el puente para ir a trabajar?

-Puedo vivir con ese inconveniente.

Habían estado mirando casa tras casa en las zonas residenciales del este y ninguna le gustaba a Rosalie. Las casas eran o muy grandes o muy pequeñas. Tras comer en un café de la ciudad, Emmet había sugerido cambiar de agencia. En esa ocasión era una mujer la que les enseñó la casa.

Su nombre era Chelsea, tenía unos cuarenta años y parecía estar más interesada en lo que quería la mujer que en lo que quería el marido. Lo primero que había hecho antes de comenzar a mirar casas era pedirle a Rosalie que describiera su casa perfecta.

Rosalie expuso, uno por uno, los requisitos que tenía en mente. Al menos cuatro habitaciones. Que el dormitorio principal tuviera vestidores y un cuarto de baño espacioso. Un estudio para Emmet. Un salón formal y un comedor para las fiestas. Una sala de estar enorme al igual que la cocina, la cual daría al jardín, que tendría una piscina climatizada y espacio para que jugaran los niños. Todo esto con un garaje de, al menos, dos plazas y plazas de aparcamiento en la calle para los invitados. Rosalie añadió a la arquitectura sus gustos en decoración. Prefería líneas sobrias, techos altos, muchas ventanas, nada de escaleras y tampoco colores brillantes. Ah, y aire acondicionado, a poder ser.

Al preguntarle si quería una casa con vistas al muelle, Rosalie dijo que no. A pesar de que sonaba bien, había comprobado, por lo que ya habían visto, que en esas casas soplaba mucho el viento y los balcones y jardines eran fríos. Quizá fueran buenas para el verano, pero buscaba una casa funcional que pudiera ser habitada todo el año.

Rosalie se había imaginado que ésa era una petición demasiado complicada, pero Chelsea los había llevado directamente a aquella propiedad en los Jardines Clifton, no muy lejos del puente, y era como si un genio hubiese conjurado todo lo que Rosalie había pedido. Lo tenía todo. Incluido el aire acondicionado. Incluso la fachada era apropiada. Estaba hecha de cemento y pintada de color crema, con una línea negra alrededor de las ventanas y un canalón. Parecía muy elegante y con clase.

Y lo mejor era que el dueño estaba deseando firmar el trato. Era un presentador de la televisión que acababa de aceptar un trabajo en Hong Kong. Él y su familia se habían marchado hacía unos días, pero la casa aún conservaba un olor agradable de haber sido habitada. Se respiraba felicidad.

Rosalie se sorprendió al pensar eso. No creía en los fantasmas, ni en las supersticiones. Siempre había sido una persona muy pragmática. En su opinión las casas no tenían almas ni nada de eso.

Aquella casa le parecía bien. Y se lo hizo saber a Emmet.

-Lo que tú digas va a misa -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿A misa?

-Sí. Esa casa era demasiado grande -dijo él poniendo voz de chica-. Esa otra era demasiado pequeña. Pero esta casa está bien.

Rosalie se rió, y Chelsea hizo lo mismo.

-Su marido tiene mucho sentido del humor -dijo Chelsea.

-Su marido está harto de ver casas -dijo Emmet con ironía-. ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa si prometo dar el depósito mañana por la mañana?

Rosalie trató de no alegrarse demasiado pronto.

-Pero si ni siquiera has preguntado cuánto cuesta.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? -le preguntó a Chelsea.

-Eh... los dueños piden dos millones y medio.

Rosalie se tambaleó, mientras que Emmet se mantuvo igual.

-¿Lo vale? -preguntó él.

-Cada céntimo -dijo Chelsea con seguridad-. Es una parcela muy grande y está en una zona muy buena. Pero podría ofrecerles a los dueños dos millones para empezar. Quieren vender enseguida.

-No. Nada de ofertas. Regateos no. Lo pagaré todo. Aquí está mi tarjeta.

Chelsea miró la tarjeta y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Es usted Emmet McCarthy, de McCarthy Beer?

-Correcto.

-No lo había reconocido. Qué tonta. Guau.

-¿«Guau» qué?

-Guau, voy a ser la empleada del mes por vender esta casa. Porque va usted a comprarla, ¿verdad?

-Verdad, Chelsea. Mi contable se pondrá en contacto con usted mañana por la mañana. Ahora, si me disculpa, ha sido un día muy largo y me gustaría irme a casa.

-Ya sé yo lo que te gustaría -susurró Rosalie mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta de salida.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando -contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rosalie pensó que, para Emmet, no existía el momento equivocado ni el lugar inapropiado. La deseaba en cada lugar y en cada momento. Por ejemplo en la piscina, como la otra noche. Había sido una experiencia salvaje.

Rosalie se estremeció al recordarlo. Se había sentido avergonzada después y había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Emmet que hacer el amor en la piscina no era una opción cuando un sonido la distrajo, un miau lastimero que venía de alguna parte, sobre sus cabezas. Acababan de salir por la puerta principal y caminaban sobre el sendero que atravesaba el jardín de estilo japonés.

Rosalie se giró y miró hacia arriba. En el tejado había un gato marrón rojizo, con las orejas un tanto grandes y una cara preciosa.

-¡Oh, mira, Emmet, es un gato!

-Sí -dijo él-. Claro que lo es. Venga, sigamos.

Ella no le hizo caso y se quedó mirando al gato.

-Parece que está hambriento y perdido.

-Rosalie, lo dudo bastante. Lleva un collar con una etiqueta.

El gato volvió a maullar y Rosalie decidió ignorar la lógica observación de Emmet.

-No. Tiene algún problema y voy a ayudarla. Probablemente no puede bajar del tejado y lleve ahí días. Está muy delgada.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que es hembra? Podría ser macho.

-¿Con esa cara? No, es una gata. Estoy segura.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo también. Un gato tendría algo más de sentido.

-¿He oído que hay un gato en el tejado? -dijo Chelsea cuando salió de la casa.

-Sí. Ahí arriba. Mire -señaló Rosalie. La gata estaba sobre el canalón. Era evidente que quería bajar pero no podía.

-Madre mía. Es la gata de los dueños. Ya la he visto otras veces. Se llama Rusty.

-En ese caso ¿qué hace aún ahí? -preguntó Rosalie disgustada-. Oh, no. La han abandonado.

-No creo que hicieran algo así. Los Jenkins son gente agradable. El día antes de marcharse llevaron a Rusty a casa de unos amigos a Newport. No podían llevársela a Hong Kong. Apuesto a que se ha escapado y ha vuelto a casa. No es joven, tendrá ocho o nueve años, y ésta es la única casa que ha conocido -suspiró Chelsea-. Tendré que llamar a los Jenkins a Hong Kong para que me den el número y la dirección de los amigos para que vengan a recogerla.

-Pero eso no funcionará -dijo Rosalie agitadamente-. Se volverá a escapar. La próxima vez puede que no llegue aquí de una pieza. Newport está a mucha distancia. Pueden atropellarla o puede ser atacada por un perro. Nos la llevaremos nosotros -anunció-. La tendré dentro del ático hasta que nos mudemos aquí. Así podrá pasar el resto de su vida en la casa que conoce y quiere.

-Eh, quieta ahí -protestó Emmet- No puedes hacer eso. Nosotros no podemos tener mascotas en nuestro edificio.

-Podemos esconderla. No será mucho tiempo. Sólo unas pocas semanas. ¿No dijo usted, Chelsea, que los dueños estaban deseando vender?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me parece una idea extraordinaria. Sé que la señora Jenkins se sentirá aliviada. Se puso muy triste por tener que dejarla aquí. No creo que el señor Jenkins comprenda sus sentimientos en absoluto.

-Algunos hombres pueden ser muy insensibles -convino Rosalie-. No hay muchos como mi adorable marido -añadió mientras tomaba el brazo a Emmet-. Haz lo que te digo, Emmet -le susurró al oído- o no habrá jueguecitos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Emmet sonrió, pero no estaba seguro de si era por la sorpresa o por la necesidad. Era obvio que la pelota estaba en el tejado de Rosalie. Lo tenía bailando al son que ella quería, no como la noche pasada. Diablos, no debería haber pensado en eso.

-Ahora sube ahí y baja a Rusty, cariño -continuó Rosalie.

-¿Quieres que suba hasta ahí arriba? -preguntó él con incredulidad.

Ella le dirigió una de sus miradas dulces. -Mmm.

-¿Cómo? No hay ninguna escalera en el garaje, ni nada más, si no recuerdo mal. No soy un superhéroe, ¿sabes? No puedo volar.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo -dijo ella-. Eres un hombre muy ingenioso -añadió, y lo miró con malicia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Emmet sucumbió por completo ante aquella mujer con la que se había casado. Curiosamente era algo tranquilizador pensar que siempre la amaría sin importar lo que pasara pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue asumir que ella también lo amaba a él.

De pronto todos eso miedos desaparecieron, al igual que la necesidad de seguir probándola a cada momento.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin, y se fue a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo en su misión de rescate. Encontró un cubo en un lado de la casa y lo colocó junto al garaje, donde el canalón era más bajo. Entonces pudo subir sin problemas al tejado, aunque le costó un poco más ganarse la confianza de Rusty. Pero con unas cuantas palabras suaves consiguió tomarla en brazos y llevarla a los de Rosalie.

La manera en que ella lo miró en ese momento lo conmovió más que cuando lo miraba mientras hacían el amor.

-Gracias -dijo ella. Esa palabra expresaba mejor «te quiero» que cualquier declaración de amor apasionado.

Para cuando Emmet hubo bajado, la gata estaba ya acomodada en los brazos de Rosalie, como si hubiese estado allí toda su vida.

-¿No. es un encanto, Emmet? -dijo Rosalie cuando Rusty empezó a ronronear.

-Sí -dijo él, pero la miraba a ella, no a la gata.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para gatos -dijo ella con ilusión-. Necesitará una cama. He oído que esas mulliditas son las mejores. Y también cuencos para la comida y el agua. Y comida, claro. Ah, y mañana mismo buscaremos un buen veterinario. Tendrá que hacerle un chequeo. Chelsea, ¿puede llamarme esta noche y darme el número de los Jenkins en Hong Kong? Llamaré a la señora Jenkins y averiguaré lo que le gusta a Rusty.

Emmet meneó la cabeza mientras que Chelsea asentía.

-Lo haré. Tiene usted una mujer muy buena, señor McCarthy. Muy amable. No mucha gente se molestaría.

«No», pensó él. «No mucha lo haría».

-No estoy siendo amable -dijo Rosalie-. Estoy siendo egoísta. Siempre he querido un gato pero nunca lo he tenido.

Más tarde, cuando los dos estaban de vuelta en el coche y la gata se había quedado casi dormida sobre el regazo de Rosalie, ésta le preguntó a Emmet: -No te importa, ¿verdad, Emmet? -Claro que no.

-No sabes lo que significa para mí, Emmet. Tener una casa así para criar a mis hijos. Si vieras la choza en la que viví cuando era niña... No, prefiero no pensar en eso. Forma parte del pasado. Estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado un hombre como tú.

El se inclinó y la besó.

-Creo que el agradecido en este coche soy yo =dijo él, y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer.

-Te quiero, Emmet.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Ahora vamos a casa.

Se sintió aliviado de centrar su atención en el volante. Las lágrimas siempre lo habían hecho sentirse incómodo. Su madre lloraba mucho.

-Vamos a ser muy felices en esa casa. Es una casa feliz.

-¿Una casa feliz? Eso es un poco extraño. ¿Qué la convierte en una casa feliz?

-Es sólo un sentimiento que tuve al entrar. Quizá por eso apareció Rusty, porque ella también lo sintió.

-No sabía que fueses tan sentimental -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No lo soy. No normalmente. Pero creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una desde que me casé contigo.

-Eso es muy dulce. Claro que tú eres muy dulce.

-Jamás nadie ha pensado eso -dijo ella con un suspiro mientras acariciaba a la gata.

-Eso no es verdad. Chelsea lo ha pensado.

-Es un comienzo, créeme. Las mujeres normalmente no me soportan.

-Imagino que una mujer menos madura podría estar celosa de tu atractivo. Pero puedo asegurarte que a Alice le gustas. El otro día, durante la partida, dijo que eras adorable.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sí -contestó él. No era del todo una mentira. Estaba seguro de que Alice había estado hablando de la belleza de Rosalie.

-Me gustaría llegar a ser amiga suya -dijo ella-, pero es un poco...

Emmet se rió.

Ya sé lo que quieres decir. La viuda alegre es un poco fría. Se lo hace pasar mal al pobre Jasper.

-Perdóname si no siento pena por el pobre Jasper.

Emmet sabía por donde iba Rosalie. Tenía que intentar dejarle las cosas claras a Jasper en lo que a su mujer concernía. Tenía que hacerle ver que no se había casado con él por dinero.

Sería muy estúpido por su parte pensar que su dinero no era un añadido a sus cualidades, o pensar que Rosalie se habría casado con un hombre pobre, pero eso distaba mucho de pensar que era una caza fortunas de sangre fría. Era evidente que tenía preocupaciones en lo que al dinero respectaba, aparte de un gran problema de inseguridad.

-Emmet...

-¿Qué?

-Vas en dirección equivocada. No creo que haya ninguna tienda de mascotas abierta un domingo. Tendremos que encontrar un centro comercial.

Emmet dijo un taco y Rosalie le tapó las orejas a la gata.

-No delante de la gata, cariño.

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir de dejar que te que des con la condenada gata.

-No te arrepentirás. Porque eso hace que te quiera más aún.

-¿Sólo porque te dejo tener un gato?

-Sí -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Cuando tenía casi catorce años, un cachorro de gato apareció en nuestro patio y comenzó a maullar. Cuando fui a darle algo de leche mi padre me gritó que no lo hiciera y espantó al gato. Dijo que no podíamos permitirnos alimentarlo. Pero podíamos permitirnos que él fuese todos los días al bar, ¿verdad? -añadió con amargura.

Emmet no supo qué decir. Pensó que quizá sería mejor no decir nada y dejarla hablar.

-Era un borracho. Un borracho patético. La verdad es que no quiero hablar más de él. Sólo pensar en él me molesta. Y hoy no quiero estar molesta. Hoy estoy feliz y voy a seguir estándolo. Por favor, no me preguntes nada más sobre él, Emmet.

-De acuerdo -dijo él. Deseaba que le hubiese contado algo más pero, incluso eso, era importante. Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas que era su mujer iban juntándose.

Qué infierno habría vivido de niña, con una madre que se moría lentamente y un padre alcohólico.

Sin duda Rosalie se sorprendería mucho si se enterase de cómo se había desarrollado la vida de su padre durante la última década. Aunque «sorprendida» no sería la palabra adecuada. Emmet sospechaba que se pondría furiosa. No comprendería por qué no habría hecho eso cuando ella y su madre lo habían necesitado.

No, no se alegraría al escuchar eso. Pero seguro que no lo descubriría nunca. Emmet no pensaba que ella fuese a ir en busca de su padre alguna vez, y él no pensaba decírselo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle la razón por la que lo sabía?

No, nunca podría revelarle nada de lo que había descubierto en ese informe. Y tenía que asegurarse de que Jasper tampoco lo hiciera.

Jasper...

Jasper podría representar un serio problema. La tenía tomada con Rosalie. Afortunadamente esa semana sus caminos no se cruzarían, pero el próximo viernes, en la partida, le diría a Jasper que su matrimonio seguiría para adelante. Le diría que había comprado una casa y que pensaba seguir con la idea del bebé, y que iba a tener que cambiar su actitud con Rosalie o si no...

«Si no, ¿qué?», pensó Emmet.

¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su amistad con Jasper por Rosalie? ¿Quizá incluso a renunciar a su partida de póquer semanal?

Sí. Ése era el precio que tenía que pagar por el amor a su mujer, y por su fe en ella. Ella sería lo primero. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me dan ganas de subir capítulos más rápido.**

**Espero sus comentarios, para mi son muy necesarios.-**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

NO puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana desde que fuiste a jugar al póquer la última vez -dijo Rosalie mientras veía cómo Emmet se vestía-. Me parece que haya pasado mucho más.

-Es hora de que vuelva a trabajar. El tiempo siempre pasa despacio cuando estás en compañía aburrida -dijo Emmet con ironía.

Se divirtió viendo la cara que ponía ella ante tal afirmación.

-No seas ridículo, Emmet. Sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir. Sólo que ha sido una semana muy completa, buscando la casa, luego los muebles y...

-Y jugando a ser la madre de esa gata infernal que cometí el error de dejar que te quedaras -concluyó él mirando a la gata acurrucada junto a ella en la cama.

Había sido mucho pedir que la gata se quedara fuera del dormitorio la primera noche. Tras un pequeño miau, Rosalie se había levantado como un rayo. Claro, una vez que la cama de Rusty, último modelo con almohadilla térmica incorporada, había sido instalada en el dormitorio, los maullidos habían cesado milagrosamente.

Veinticuatro horas después de su llegada, Rusty se había hecho la dueña del lugar con Rosalie como su devota esclava. Nada era demasiado para su adorada mascota.

No era que a Emmet le importara. Le encantaba ver el lado maternal de su mujer. Iba a ser una madre maravillosa. Y, para ser sinceros, Rusty no había supuesto tanto problema después de esa primera noche. Para el martes a la gata ya no le importaba donde dormir, siempre y cuando fuese un sitio cálido y cómodo. Durante el día se acomodaba en algún rincón soleado de la alfombra, se acurrucaba y se dormía. La silla del salón más cercana a la tele era su lugar predilecto para la noche. Parecía disfrutar viendo la televisión.

Emmet dejaba la tele encendida de buena gana con tal de no tener que aguantar esos ojos felinos observándolo mientras hacía el amor con Rosalie. Bastante malo era ya que sus juegos de alcoba hubiesen disminuido durante el día, no por la presencia de la gata sino porque Rosalie se pasaba el día obsesionada con los planes para la nueva casa. Se pasaba horas en Internet buscando muebles y cosas así. Emmet le había dado un cheque en blanco para que se ocupara de la decoración, ya que quería hacerlo ella misma, y parecía tomarse el trabajo muy a pecho.

Hacia la mitad de la semana había comenzado a sentirse más celoso de la maldita casa que de la gata. Ese mismo día se encontraba tan frustrado que se había lanzado sobre Rosalie a media tarde y la había tumbado sobre su escritorio para hacer el amor apasionadamente. Ella se había quedado un poco asombrada por la precipitación, pero había sido tan entusiasta como siempre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras yo no esté? -le preguntó él mientras tomaba la cartera y las llaves del coche y se las metía en el bolsillo.

-Cosas de mujeres. Me echaré una mascarilla en el pelo y me haré las uñas. Pero antes me daré un baño de burbujas y me relajaré durante una hora o dos. Voy a mimarme. Para cuando llegues a casa estaré resplandeciente.

-Siempre estás resplandeciente a mis ojos -dijo él inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Sólo dices eso para que te perdone por atacarme de esa forma esta tarde en tu estudio.

-No te oí quejarte.

-No me diste tiempo. Fuiste demasiado deprisa. -Pero no tan deprisa como para que no lo disfrutaras. Me di cuenta.

-Aún no sé cómo haces eso -dijo ella sonrojada. -¿Como hago el qué?

-¡Emmet McCarthy, deja de ser tan egoísta! Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

-¿Por qué preocuparse por eso? Tú túmbate y pasa un buen rato.

-Es difícil tumbarse y pasar un buen rato cuando tienes bolígrafos y cosas clavándosete en la espalda. La próxima vez despeja tu escritorio primero.

-Será un placer. Y lo primero que quite será ese ordenador infernal.

-No te atreverás. Me encanta ese ordenador.

-Lo que te encanta es comprar por la Red. Nunca te cansas.

-Lo sé. He estado un poco obsesionada por eso esta semana, ¿verdad? Prometo no conectarme más que una vez durante el fin de semana. Dejaré todo eso hasta que vuelvas a trabajar el lunes.

-¿Lo prometes de verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, eso espero.

-Pero tú tienes que prometer no pasarte mucho conmigo cuando llegues.

-No sé lo que quieres decir -dijo él fingiendo no saber nada.

-Espero que mientas mejor esta noche en el póquer.

-Resulta que soy un mentiroso excelente.

-Pues, si no recuerdo mal, perdiste la semana pasada -se burló ella.

-Esta noche es completamente diferente. Voy a concentrarme en el juego.

-Eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada. Si pierdes otra vez, por favor, trata de no ponerte muy primitivo conmigo cuando regreses.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí -dijo él, sintiéndose culpable al recordar lo que había pasado el viernes anterior. Menos mal que ella nunca se enteraría de lo que le había pasado por la cabeza aquella noche-. Está bien. Lo prometo. Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero llegar tarde.

-Eso nunca.

Rosalie se preguntaba cuál era la atracción de ese juego. A ella nunca le habían gustado las cartas, y menos jugar por dinero. En general no le gustaba ningún tipo de apuestas. Nunca le había gustado la idea de arriesgar el dinero que le había costado ganar. Claro que, a Emmet parecía encantarle.

Probablemente a él le gustaba más el póquer que las apuestas. Aunque ella dudaba que Emmet pretendiera ganar dinero cuando jugaba o apostaba en las carreras. Ya era muy rico, Ganar o perder sería una cuestión de ego más que de dinero. Emmet era muy competitivo, como todos los hombres de negocios.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama y dejó a Rusty durmiendo. Se dirigió al baño tarareando alegremente, abrió el grifo y echó las sales de baño en la bañera. Estaba deseando recostarse en el agua y escuchar algo de su música favorita.

Se había producido un gran cambio en ella desde el pasado viernes, cuando se preocupaba porque Emmet jugara al póquer con la viuda alegre. Era increíble lo que había cambiado en esa semana. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan segura en el futuro. Emmet la quería y Alice ya no era ninguna amenaza.

Luego estaba la maravillosa casa que Emmet había comprado, y la gata. Todo lo que le faltaba para que su vida fuese perfecta era un bebé.

Al pensar en eso frunció el ceño. No quería seguir tomando la píldora durante otro mes. Porque, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en quedarse embarazada? El hecho de desear un bebé no implicaba tener uno inmediatamente.

Había leído que era una cuestión de elegir el momento perfecto y de abstenerse hasta entonces. Lo había leído en un artículo en la peluquería la semana antes de su boda. Por aquel entonces estaba enganchada a ese tipo de artículos.

Con un suspiro Rosalie se dio cuenta de que a Emmet no le haría ninguna gracia lo de la abstinencia. Deseaba que, al volver a trabajar la semana siguiente, se calmaría un poco. Quizá ella podría ayudar dándole más sexo ese fin de semana del que él pudiera aguantar, comenzando esa misma noche.

Rosalie sonrió ante la maldad de su plan. Para cuando llegara el lunes, Emmet iría a la oficina en busca de un descanso y estaría más que dispuesto a que ella dejara de tomar la píldora para ir a por el bebé.

La idea de tener el bebé la ponía muy contenta. Y pensar que siete días antes había estado preocupándose porque algo saliese mal... como si amar tanto a Emmet fuera algo malo.

Se dio cuenta de que enamorarse de Emmet era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Aunque no se había dado cuenta de eso en su momento. La Rosalie que había sido antes no podía hacerse cargo del amor. Había reaccionado con pánico y miedo. Incluso la semana anterior había tenido miedo aún. Pero ya había descubierto que el amor no tenía que ver con la debilidad o la estupidez. El amor podía ser maravilloso, así como el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Jasper era la única cosa que estropeaba el panorama, y ni siquiera suponía ya tanto problema. Emmet no lo había llamado en toda la semana. Quizá había decidido distanciarse ahora que era un hombre casado y pronto un hombre de familia. Quizá estaba tan cansado del cinismo del play boy italiano como lo estaba ella.

En cualquier caso, Rosalie no iba a pensar en Jasper aquella noche. Nada iba a estropear su estado de ánimo o su proyecto de una noche tranquila preparándose para lanzarse a la Operación Sobrecarga Sexual.

Cuando el baño de burbujas estuvo listo, Rosalie tomó un par de CDs de la colección que Emmet tenía en el salón. Luego fue al estudio a por el reproductor portátil que sabía que Emmet guardaba en una estantería detrás de su escritorio. Luego volvió al baño, colocó el aparato en una repisa sobre una esquina de la bañera y lo enchufó. Introdujo uno de los CDs, se desnudó y se metió lentamente en la bañera. Hasta que no se hubo recostado cómodamente entre las burbujas no se dio cuenta de que no había pulsado el play.

Se dio cuenta de que podía alcanzar el botón sin necesidad de salir del todo otra vez. Tuvo que estirarse pero lo consiguió, sin darse cuenta de que el botón que había pulsado no era el del CD sino el del cassette. Casi nadie usaba cintas ya y a Rosalie no se le había ocurrido pensar que el aparato tuviera esa función. Cuando la voz de un hombre resonó en las paredes del baño su primera reacción fue sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por el shock cuando su nombre salió a relucir y una mujer comenzó a hablar.

-¿Irina? -susurró Rosalie, y se incorporó de golpe con la cabeza muy tiesa mientras intentaba averiguar por qué Emmet tendría una cinta grabada con su compañera de piso de Seattle hablando en ella.

No cabía duda de que era Irina. Su voz era inconfundible con ese tono nasal. Pero todo lo que decía era sobre ella.

Rosalie siempre había sabido que no le caía bien a Irina, especialmente desde que el novio de ésta le había hecho una proposición indecente a Rosalie, la cual se había quejado. Pero la cinta no hablaba de eso, sino de odio, condena y desprecio.

La seguía Tricia, con más opiniones por el estilo, diciendo que ella era una caza fortunas sin corazón.

El problema era que Rosalie no podía negar muchas de las cosas que decían de ella. Tras toda esa hostilidad se escondía la verdad, nada de ficción. Ella había sido todo lo que decían. Una mercenaria sin corazón ni piedad.

Rosalie se quedó sentada, helada, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez con más fuerza.

=Dios mío -comenzó a repetir una y otra vez.

La certeza de que Emmet había hecho que la investigaran la desconcertaba y le horrorizaba. Le palpitaban las sienes y casi no podía pensar. Aun así intentaba sacarle sentido a todo aquello.

Si él hubiera sabido todo eso, ¿por qué se habría casado con ella?

Fue cuando la cinta llegó a la entrevista con Angela cuando Rosalie escuchó el nombre de Jasper y lo comprendió todo.

¡Jasper! Era Jasper el que había hecho que la investigaran, no Emmet. De eso iba el famoso informe. No tenía nada que ver con ningún ejecutivo de McCarthy Beer. Jasper había estado recopilando pruebas contra ella.

Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido del todo. Si el informe era sobre ella, ¿por qué habría esperado Emmet hasta el sábado por la noche para leerlo? La curiosidad tendría que haberle hecho leerlo antes.

Entonces volvió a comprenderlo todo. No necesitaba apresurarse para leerlo porque ya sabía lo que en él había escrito. Jasper se lo habría contado todo la noche anterior. Por eso habría llegado a casa en ese estado. No porque hubiese perdido al póquer sino porque había descubierto lo que era su mujer.

Rosalie se quedó pálida al recordar aquella noche desde su nueva perspectiva. Las cosas que Emmet había hecho. Las cosas que le había hecho hacer a ella. Rosalie las había encontrado excitantes en aquel momento. Pero ahora estaba asustada y horrorizada. .

Hundió-la cara entre sus manos y sintió un escalofrío. No quería pensar en esas cosas. Había pensado que la amaba y que todos sus deseos y necesidades venían de ese amor. Ahora veía que sus acciones no tenían nada que ver con eso. Habían estado guiadas por el odio, no por el amor. Por la venganza, la más terrible de las venganzas.

Las cosas seguían encajando. Cuando había sugerido posponer lo de tener un hijo. O cuando había insistido en conocer su pasado.

¡Debía de odiarla muchísimo!

Pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué habría comprado esa casa y habría dejado que se quedara con Rusty?

No todo tenía sentido. Un hombre interesado sólo en la venganza no habría hecho todas las cosas bonitas que él había hecho durante esa semana.

La esperanza se hizo un hueco, junto al horror, en su corazón. Quizá, sólo quizá, su amor no se había vuelto odio. Quizá había escuchado las cosas sorprendentes que había dicho Angela sobre ella. Quizá había decidido darle a su matrimonio y a ella una segunda oportunidad.

Rosalie salió del baño y alcanzó la toalla. Tenía que encontrar el informe y averiguar todo lo que decía de ella. Sólo entonces sabría qué hacer y cómo actuar cuando Emmet llegara a casa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

JASPER frunció el ceño al ver sus cartas. Le habían tocado unas cartas horribles toda la noche. Era imposible mentir bien si nunca tenía una buena mano. Incluso así, Alice siempre sabía cuando iba de farol, independientemente de las cartas. No entendía cómo.

-No voy -dijo Jasper, y golpeó la mesa con la mano.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la melodía del Cumpleaños Feliz, que provenía de alguna parte de su propio cuerpo. Los otros tres lo miraron molestos.

-Lo siento -dijo avergonzado-. Es el nuevo tono que mi sobrino me ha configurado en el móvil. Sólo tiene siete años.

-Se supone que debemos tener los móviles apagados mientras jugamos -le recordó Alice mientras Jasper hurgaba en su bolsillo.

-Estaba esperando una llamada importante -mintió. Sólo es que había olvidado apagarlo. Últimamente se le olvidaban muchas cosas-. De todas formas no voy en esta ronda -dijo mientras se levantaba-. Hablaré desde la habitación de al lado.

De ninguna manera quería que la viuda alegre viera cómo ponía excusas para no quedar otra vez con Renata. Probablemente haría algún comentario sarcástico sobre su falta de compromiso con las mujeres.

La mayoría de los hombres lo habrían considerado un tonto por no aprovecharse del tipo de relación sin ataduras que Renata quería con él. Pero Jasper había descubierto que, durante su segunda noche con la rubia, había empezado a pensar en Alice más de la cuenta. Para cuando se despidieron se dio cuenta de que prefería pasar un minuto en la abrasiva compañía de Alice que todas las noches del mundo con los encantos de Renata. Le había dicho el sábado anterior que lo suyo había acabado, pero Renata era de las que estaban acostumbradas a salirse con la suya en cuanto a los hombres.

-Soy Jasper -dijo él de golpe sin dar tiempo a que se identificara la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-No dejes que Emmet se entere de que soy yo -dijo la voz de una mujer-. No digas mi nombre. .

¿Rosalie? ¿Por qué diablos estaría llamándolo a él?

-No te preocupes. No lo haré. -¿Puedes hablar?

-Sí. No juego esta mano. Me he ido a otra habitación para no molestar a los demás. No pensé que fueras tú.

-Claro. No te preocupes. Seré breve. Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Jasper ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho que me investiguen?

Jasper se sorprendió al saber que la venganza que Emmet había estado disfrutando iba a llegar a su fin. Era lo mejor, en la opinión de Jasper Cuando juegas con fuego acabas quemándote. Y Rosalie era el peor fuego posible. Era cuestión de tiempo que Emmet se deshiciera de esa bruja de una vez por todas.

-Veo que has encontrado el informe -dijo Jasper secamente. Era lógico que hubiera comenzado a fisgonear tan pronto como Emmet hubiera salido de casa probablemente habría estado buscando los extractos del banco.

-Sí, lo he leído. Y he escuchado las cintas. Todas ellas.

Sonaba disgustada y escandalizada, lo cual no era una sorpresa. No habría sido nada agradable leer aquello, y menos escuchar las cintas.

-Bien -dijo él-. Me alegro. Nunca me pareció bien que Emmet no te lo dijera desde el principio. Pero, confía en mí, iba a hacerlo. En algún momento. No creas que iba a dejar que todo siguiese así por siempre porque no es así. Y no pienses que vas a conseguir un céntimo de su dinero, porque tampoco lo lograrás. Se acabó el juego, Rosalie. Te sugiero que tomes cualquier regalo caro y toda la ropa con la que seguro que Emmet te ha estado agasajando y te vayas corriendo, a no ser que quieras que tu marido te deje más en ridículo de lo que tú lo has dejado a él. Porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que se enteró, sacar provecho a todo el dinero que se ha gastado en ti para luego dejarte tirada.

Ella dio un gritito de dolor al otro lado de la línea.

-Duele, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Jasper-. Bien. Porque deberías haber estado allí cuando le dije a Emmet la verdad sobre ti el viernes pasado. No lo había visto tan mal nunca. Estaba hecho polvo.

-Oh, Dios. Pobre Emmet. Pero... te equivocas conmigo, Jasper Y creo que también con Emmet. Sé que se habrá sentido muy mal por el informe, y nunca podré explicar lo mucho que lo siento. Puede que quisiera venganza en un principio, pero creo que cambió de idea durante la semana. Vio que realmente lo quería. Creo que comprendió perfectamente el tipo de persona que yo era al leer ese informe. Ha comprado una casa. Una casa para criar a nuestros hijos en ella. ¿Acaso hace eso un hombre que planea dejar a su mujer?

Jasper se quedó un poco desconcertado ante la noticia. Emmet no le había comentado nada sobre una casa. Claro que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar durante la última semana. El había estado muy ocupado rodando los nuevos programas de Pasión por la Pasta. Y esa noche había llegado justo a las ocho, así que no había tenido tiempo de charlar con él antes de la partida.

De todas formas, si Emmet hubiese cambiado de opinión, lo habría telefoneado para decírselo. No, definitivamente Rosalie estaba haciendo castillos en el aire.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó él-. Es muy fácil dar un depósito para una casa, ya lo sabes. Otra cosa es firmar el contrato. Te está engañando, cariño, te está vendiendo la moto. Créeme cuando te digo que , no habrá casa ni familia para ti. Al menos no con Emmet.

-No te creo -dijo ella alterada-. Emmet nunca ha

ría algo tan horrible como eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando

llegue a casa esta noche? -No estaré aquí.

-Excelente idea.

-Tú piensas eso. Emmet no creo que opine lo mismo. Pero todo se ha ido al traste. Ahora me doy cuenta. Puede que nuestro matrimonio hubiese funcionado si tú no hubieses estado por medio.

-Querrás decir si mi prima, Angela, no hubiese sido tu compañera de piso.

-¿Tu prima? Oh, ya veo, ya veo.

-Lo dudo. Las mujeres como tú no ven más allá de sus propias narices. No ves todo lo que dejas tras de ti. Todos los hombres son unos babosos a tus ojos.

-Emmet dijo que estabas atravesando una fase cínica de tu vida, pero se equivocaba -dijo ella-. Estás corrompido. Totalmente. Amo a Emmet y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Eres tú el que le hace daño, Jasper Tú eres el que ha arruinado su vida. Podía haber sido feliz conmigo. Los dos podíamos haberlo sido. Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿No pretenderás que me crea esa patraña? Tú nunca lo has querido.

-Te equivocas. Siempre lo he querido y siempre lo haré. Es cierto que enamorarme de él me pilló por sorpresa. Había planeado casarme con él por dinero, eso es cierto, pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí.

-No te creo. Tú y yo sabemos que, si Emmet hubiese sido un tipo corriente, nunca te habrías casado con él.

-Si Emmet hubiese sido un tipo corriente nunca me habría enamorado de él.

-Oh, muy bien. Eso es muy lógico para ti. Ya lo había oído antes. Que es más fácil enamorarse de un hombre rico que de uno pobre -se burló.

-Sé que nunca lograré convencerte. Ni siquiera pienso intentarlo. Has ganado. Mi matrimonio ha fracasado. No puedo permanecer con Emmet porque nunca podrá confiar en mi amor. Siempre habrá en él una parte de duda. Yo no podría soportarlo. Le dejaré una nota explicándole por qué me marcho y le diré que se encargue del divorcio. No tienes que decir nada sobre esta llamada. Yo tampoco lo haré. Necesitará un amigo después de todo. Quizá tú puedas serlo

de una vez a pesar de esa mente tan estrecha, tan egoísta y tan cínica que tienes. Adiós, Jasper Buena suerte. Vas a necesitarla.

Rosalie colgó el teléfono sin dar tiempo a Jasper para decir la última palabra.

El apagó el móvil bastante enfadado y regresó a la mesa esperando no volver a oír la voz de esa mujer en su vida. Sabía que el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago no tenía nada que ver con la culpa. Estaba hambriento, eso era todo.

-Es la hora de cenar, ¿verdad? -les dijo a los demás. Era evidente que habían terminado la mano y que Emmet había ganado, pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Jasper se le revolvió el estómago un poco más. -¿Quién te ha llamado? -preguntó Emmet. Jasper abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. -Una mujer, seguro -dijo Alice secamente. -Renata, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Quién es Renata? -preguntó Alice.

-Una rubia con la que ha estado viéndose Jasper -dijo Emmet, para sorpresa de Alice.

-¿De verdad? Qué sorpresa. Creía que sólo los caballeros las preferían rubias.

-No empecemos -dijo Edward con firmeza-. Volvamos a las cartas. La cena será a las diez y media, como siempre, Jasper Ahora reparte.

Jasper repartió, pero la llamada de Rosalie seguía en su cabeza y su estómago no se calmaba. Se preguntaba si quizá podría haber estado equivocado con la mujer de Emmet. ¿Y si lo amaba de verdad? ¿Y si Emmet había descubierto eso por sí mismo durante la semana y había decidido no divorciarse? Eso supondría una explicación mejor al hecho de haber comprado la casa, y no el cruel motivo que había insinuado antes.

Emmet nunca sería tan malo. No iba en su naturaleza.

Jasper miró al otro lado de la mesa y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberle hecho a su amigo el peor favor de la historia.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

EMMET nunca había visto a Jasper jugar peor. Tenía algo en la cabeza. Aquella llamada de teléfono. Quizá había mentido al decir que no era Renata. Cuando llegó la cena, tomó a Jasper del brazo y lo llevó a un lado.

-De acuerdo, quiero la verdad ya. Era Renata la que te ha llamado, ¿verdad? No querías que Alice lo supiera.

-No. No era Renata -contestó Jasper muy agitado. -¿Entonces quién? Venga. Suéltalo.

-¿Has comprado una casa esta semana o no? -dijo Jasper de pronto.

Emmet parpadeó. Santo cielo. ¿Quién había llamado?

-¿Has decidido no divorciarte de Rosalie? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Emmet estuvo encantado de hacerlo. Sólo estaba

esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

-No, no me voy a divorciar y sí, sí me he comprado una casa.

Alice no se había levantado de la mesa, donde estaba tomando café, y estaba bien atenta cuando Jasper comenzó a decir tacos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella preocupada-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada -dijo Emmet con brusquedad-. Un asunto personal entre hombres.

-O sea que tiene que ver con las mujeres y el sexo _murmuró ella.

-¡No, maldita sea, no! -exclamó Emmet, un poco harto de los sarcasmos de Alice-. Tiene que ver con las mujeres y el amor. Los hombres conocemos la diferencia, ¿sabes? Y a veces nos decantamos por lo segundo.

Alice se ruborizó mientras Jasper suspiraba. A Emmet no le gustó nada ese suspiro. Sonaba demasiado culpable.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme, Jasper -dijo Emmet en voz baja-. Creo que será mejor que me digas qué narices pasa y dejarte de evasivas. ¿Quién te ha llamado y qué quería?

-Era Rosalie -dejó escapar Jasper-. Ha... ha encontrado el informe.

Los tacos de Emmet superaron con creces a los de Jasper Lo agarró por el brazo y lo zarandeó.

-¡Dime lo que te ha dicho!

-Dijo que no estará en casa cuando llegues y que quiere el divorcio.

Emmet se imaginaba que habían hablado más que eso. Los remordimientos de Jasper indicaban que había habido más. Pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a averiguar los detalles.

Emmet se giró para mirar a su anfitrión, que estaba mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que sus tacos habrían sorprendido a Edward, que era todo un caballero.

-Tengo que irme, Edward. Y tengo que irme ya.

Ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta cuando gritó la última palabra. La bajada en el ascensor fue un auténtico tormento, pero echó a correr según se abrieron las puertas al llegar abajo. No se detuvo a por el ticket del parking para recoger su coche. Eso le habría quitado demasiado tiempo. Subió por la rampa y salió a la calle, dirigiéndose a casa corriendo.

Llegó en sólo tres minutos. El guardia de seguridad del vestíbulo se asustó al verlo entrar.

-¿Ha visto a mi mujer esta noche, Jim? -preguntó, sintiendo que el pecho le iba a estallar.

-No, señor McCarthy. Pero mi turno empezó a las diez. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-No. No hay nada que pueda hacer -murmuró Emmet, y se apresuró hacia el ascensor.

Un minuto más tarde estaba entrando en el ático, sintiendo como si fuese a desmayarse. Había algunas luces encendidas pero todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Le daba incluso miedo adentrarse en la casa. No quería confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Que había llegado demasiado tarde. Que ella se había ido.

La súbita aparición de Rusty frotándose contra sus pies le hizo albergar alguna esperanza. Rosalie no se habría marchado dejando a su adorada gata.

-¿Rosalie? -gritó él, y se quedó alucinado de lo asustado que sonaba. Pero ésa era la verdad. Estaba aterrorizado por poder perderla. No, más que aterrorizado. Su alma gritaba por dentro.

Tomó a la gata en brazos y siguió su camino, vacilante, hacia el dormitorio. Ésa sería la primera señal. Si su ropa aún estaba allí, entonces ella también.

La ropa estaba.

Emmet casi lloró de alivio. Entonces volvió al salón y comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras se dirigía allí.

Pero el salón estaba vacío, al igual que la cocina y la terraza. Todo. Quizá se había ido a dar un paseo, o a un hotel para pasar la noche como manera de quejarse. Volvería pronto, o por la mañana. De ningún modo podría haber abandonado a Rusty para siempre.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el ático su corazón comenzaba a relajarse. Dejó a la gata sobre su silla favorita, encendió la tele y se fue a revisar el estudio y la habitación de invitados para asegurarse de que Rosalie no estaba allí.

La carta estaba en el estudio, sobre su escritorio, bajo la caja negra del collar que le había regalado la semana anterior. Emmet se aproximó con la horrible certeza en su corazón. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Rosalie se había marchado.

Se sentó en su silla, aturdido. Le temblaron los dedos al tomar los dos folios escritos a mano. Comenzó a leer.

_Querido Emmet:_

_Espero que no te moleste que te llame así, porque eso es lo que siempre serás para mí. Mi querido Emmet. Primero me gustaría explicarte cómo encontré el informe. No estaba cotilleando en tu escritorio, si es lo que piensas. Quería escuchar música mientras me bañaba, así que tomé el reproductor portátil de tu estudio. Pulsé el botón equivocado sin saber que había una cinta dentro; ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa función..._

Emmet gimió. ¡La cinta! Había dejado la condenada cinta dentro. ¡Qué estupidez!

_Naturalmente cuando escuché la cinta me di cuenta de que el informe que te había dado Jasper el sábado anterior iba sobre mí, aunque, cuando lo pensé un poco más, deduje que ya te lo había contado la noche anterior._

_Emmet, primero deja que te diga que siento mucho si el comportamiento que tuve en el pasado te ha herido tanto. Puedo imaginarme lo mal que lo habrás pasado. Así que no te culpo por pensar lo que pensaste de mí o por hacer lo que hiciste aquella noche ni durante toda la semana. Sé que el dolor nos hace hacer cosas que nunca haríamos. No pensaba decírtelo, pero esta noche he llamado a Jasper mientras jugabais porque quería saber la razón por la que hizo que me investigaran. Me disgusté mucho al enterarme. En cualquier caso, cuando Jasper insinuó que tú habías comprado la casa como parte de una extraña venganza y que no pretendías seguir adelante con la compra, he de confesar que me puse enferma por un momento..._

-Oh, no -Emmet volvió a gemir. No soportaba que pensara eso.

_Pero, al final, decidí no creer a Jasper Prefería pensar que tú habías descubierto que me amabas igual que yo a ti. Claro, eso no significa que tu amor por mí vaya a sobrevivir. No puede. Por supuesto que no. Y la culpa es mía. Tomé un camino en mi vida que era tan arriesgado y retorcido como el que está tomando Jasper actualmente. La gente que actúa como lo está haciendo él, y como lo hice yo durante años, tiene sus propios fantasmas interiores. Tú me devolviste la fe en la humanidad. Incluso me hiciste ver que el dinero, o la falta de él, no es lo que trae la felicidad o la infelicidad._

_Es muy fácil condenar a los demás por lo que hacen, sobre todo cuando no existe capacidad de compasión o comprensión. Jasper ha perdido esa capacidad. La verdad es que siento pena por él y espero que, algún día, encuentre una mujer que lo ame por lo que es. Sólo espero que, cuando llegue, la crea._

_Pero se me acaba el tiempo y realmente he de irme. No quiero seguir aquí cuando llegues. No quiero que intentes convencerme de que me quede cuando sé que no debo hacerlo._

_Te dejo a Rusty por dos razones. Para demostrarte que realmente creo que no me odias. Segundo porque no creo que sea justo para Rusty cambiarla de casa otra vez. Le gusta estar aquí. Quédatela, Emmet, como recuerdo mío. Y, cuando la mires, piensa sólo en lo mucho que te he querido. Nunca fue cuestión de dinero. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue cuestión de amor._

_Dejo toda la ropa y las cosas que me compraste porque llevármelas supondría darle la razón a Jasper Por fortuna aún tengo mi propio coche y algunos ahorros. Me pondré en contacto pasado algún tiempo para que sepas dónde mandar los papeles del divorcio. Ni que decir tiene que no quiero ningún tipo de pensión, así que, por favor, no hagas ningún gesto generoso. Lo daría todo. Ya ves que he madurado, aunque sea tarde._

_Debo irme. Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo._

_No seas muy duro con Jasper Probablemente pensaba que hacía lo mejor para ti. Te quiero._

_Rosalie._

Emmet se hundió en la silla y dejó los folios sobre su regazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la caja negra. Ahí estaba el collar en todo su esplendor. Pero no fue el collar lo que lo hizo llorar. Fue la visión de los anillos de boda de compromiso de su mujer junto con el collar de ópalos.

Sólo una mujer muy dolida dejaría atrás sus anillos. El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Salió disparado hacia la puerta. Había vuelto.

Había cambiado de opinión y había vuelto. -¡Rosalie! -gritó al abrir la puerta de golpe. No era Rosalie. Era Jasper, de pie frente a la puerta con un aspecto desolador.

-Ah -dijo Emmet decepcionado-. Eres tú. -Recordé que Rosalie me dijo que necesitarías un amigo. Así que he venido directo.

Emmet se rió y sus carcajadas resonaron en el vestíbulo.

-Creo que ya has sido demasiado amigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Emmet. Te juro que pensé que era mala para ti. Tienes que admitir que las pruebas eran bastante condenatorias.

Emmet suspiró. Jasper tenía razón. El informe era condenatorio.

-Me ha dejado una carta. Quizá deberías leerla. Jasper levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos tristes. -Parece que es muy distinta de lo que jamás imaginé.

-Lo era.

-Creo que sí que te quería.

-Sé que sí que me quería -dijo, y al pronunciarlo recibió la energía y determinación que necesitaba-. Voy a salir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta.

-Buena idea -convino Jasper-. ¿Pero dónde crees que se ha ido?

-Probablemente a algún hotel de la ciudad para pasar la noche. Comenzaremos llamando por teléfono.

Llamaron a todos los hoteles pero ninguno tenía hospedada a ninguna Rosalie Hale .

-Quizá ha empleado un nombre diferente -sugirió Jasper.

-O quizá ni siquiera está en Forks -dijo Emmet pensativo-. Quizá se ha ido muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé. Tendré que pensar. Tendría un plan. Rosalie siempre tendría un plan.

-Creo que su prioridad sería irse lo más lejos posible de aquí, Emmet. Y de ti. Dado el tamaño de Australia, podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Puede que tenga que contratar al detective otra vez. Al que tú contrataste para el informe.

-¿Realmente crees que es buena idea?

-Sí. Tengo que encontrarla, Jasper.

Jasper suspiró.

-No creo que le agrade la idea de que contrates a un detective privado para seguir su rastro. Creo que deberías esperar a que ella sola se ponga en contacto. Dijo que lo haría. Necesita tiempo, Emmet.

Emmet gimió. Quizá Jasper tenía razón. Pero quizá se equivocaba.

-Lo siento, Emmet -se disculpó de nuevo-. No pretendía causarte ningún daño.

Emmet le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Jasper.

-Está bien. Hiciste bien pero, quizá, no deberías precipitarte tanto a la hora de juzgar a las personas en el futuro. Haré lo que sugieres y esperaré un poco.

Pero no más de un mes. Si no he sabido nada de ella para entonces, iré a buscarla yo mismo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

EL día era malo y lluvioso y el sol no proporcionaba nada de calor. Pero el oeste de Olympia era así en invierno. Rosalie se abrochó el abrigo, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y sacó las flores que llevaba con ella. Rosas amarillas. Las preferidas de su madre.

Caminó por la tierra húmeda tratando de no mirar las lápidas caídas. Pero era difícil no darse cuenta del mal estado del cementerio de Keats Ridge. Aunque no había mucha diferencia con el pueblo, que estaba más abandonado de lo que ella recordaba.

Se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que estaba la tumba, temerosa de que el lugar de descanso de su madre ni siquiera tuviera una lápida. No había vuelto allí desde hacía diez años y no tenía ni idea de lo que habría hecho su padre después de marcharse ella.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho en lo referente a la tumba de su madre, pero sabía lo que sí había hecho. Se había buscado un trabajo decente y una nueva mujer que le había dado otros dos hijos a los que ayudaba de buena gana. Eso era lo que había hecho.

Rosalie aún luchaba por comprender esa parte del informe. ¿Por qué su padre no habría sido capaz de hacer eso por su madre, o por ella? ¿Por qué habría dejado que se las apañaran las dos solas mientras él se gastaba el poco dinero que tenía en alcohol?

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, seguiría siendo un misterio. Porque no pensaba ir a buscarlo para preguntarle a qué se debía tan milagrosa transformación, a pesar de que el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía estaba a menos de una hora de de camino. No sabría qué decirle. Lo había odiado durante demasiado tiempo como para confiar en sí misma para no ser brusca. No tenía sentido presentarse allí sólo por curiosidad. Iba a volver a tierra firme ese mismo día, y allí tendría el valor suficiente para llamar a Emmet para ver cómo lo llevaba.

Hacía un mes que se había marchado. Parecía una eternidad. Había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en una casa de huéspedes de un pueblecito costero al oeste de Seattle, un lugar que había visitado una vez y que le había parecido muy tranquilo.

Pero no había paz para los malvados, y Rosalie se había pasado los días y las noches con remordimientos y arrepentimiento. Leer aquel informe y escuchar de boca de Jasper el daño que le había causado a Emmet le había hecho darse cuenta de lo inconsciente que había sido en los últimos diez años, desde que su madre había muerto. Había utilizado a la gente, quizá no con crueldad pero sí con egoísmo. Y sólo había tenido una meta. El dinero.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado sumirse en la autocompasión de que su matrimonio había fracasado, le resultaba imposible. Era totalmente culpable de aquello de lo que Jasper la había acusado. No había excusas, sólo razones. Y la principal razón yacía allí, en el cementerio.

Rosalie se detuvo sorprendida, pues no encontró lo que tanto temía. No había ningún montículo destartalado cubierto de malas hierbas y con una cruz cutre que marcara el lugar, sino una tumba perfectamente conservada, cubierta con una losa de mármol gris y una lápida a juego.

Las palabras que había sobre la lápida le tocaron a Rosalie el corazón.

_**Lilian Hale , amada esposa de Scott Hale , amada madre de Jane Hale . Una mujer hermosa. Descanse en paz.**_

Se arrodilló junto a la tumba y tocó con la mano el nombre de su madre. La culpabilidad la inundó al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que la visitaba desde el funeral. Tal día como ése, hacía diez años, su madre había sido enterrada. Diez años y no había regresado. Ni una vez.

-Oh, mamá -se lamentó-. Perdóname.

Aunque alguien la había visitado hacía no mucho. Había algunas flores secas que indicaban que había venido alguien en algún momento.

-Perdóname -volvió a decir. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos mientras retiraba las flores muertas y las sustituía por las suyas.

-Esperaba encontrarte hoy aquí.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un brinco y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Emmet! -exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos para ver al hombre que amaba. Santo cielo. Estaba muy delgado y cansado. Aparentaba cada uno de sus cuarenta años-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-No preguntes -la interrumpió él con voz temblorosa por la emoción-. No discutas. Sólo vuelve a casa.

-¿Volver a casa? -repitió ella, paralizada. Había hecho todo ese trayecto para buscarla. Debía de amarla realmente si aún quería que regresara-. Pero...

-Nada de «peros» -dijo él-. Cuando me casé contigo me casé para lo bueno y para lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. Ese informe fue lo malo, pero no me voy a divorciar de ti, Rosalie. Te quiero. Siempre te querré. Si tú me quieres, entonces volverás a casa conmigo. Hoy. Porque no podré soportar otro día sin ti. Y Rusty tampoco. No podemos soportarlo un día más, cariño. Te necesitamos. Vuelve a casa conmigo. Pero primero... ven aquí -dijo él, y le tendió la mano.

Ella rompió a llorar y se echó a sus brazos.

Emmet la abrazó con fuerza y la mantuvo así hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir llorando.

-No más lágrimas -ordenó-. Vamos a regresar juntos y ser felices en nuestra casa feliz. Sí que he comprado la casa. Ésa fue mi intención desde el principio. Jasper se arrepiente de haber insinuado lo contrario. No tuve intención de vengarme desde después de la primera noche. Ésa es la verdad. Firmé el contrato la semana pasada y ya he trasladado los muebles del ático. Rusty estuvo encantada de volver a su casa hasta que descubrió que tú no estabas. Entonces dejó de comer.

-Parece que tú también has dejado de comer, Emmet.

-Necesito que cocines para mí -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién está cuidando de Rusty mientras tú estás aquí?

-Jasper se ofreció voluntario. Pobre hombre. Alice ya no le habla. Lo culpa por arruinar nuestro matrimonio. Las noches de póquer de los viernes han estado muy tranquilas y aburridas. No me daba cuenta de lo divertidas que eran las disputas entre Jasper y Alice hasta que cesaron. Entonces...

-¿Jane? ¿Jane, eres tú?

Rosalie giró la cabeza, aún entre los brazos de Emmet, y volvió a girarla de nuevo al confirmar con los ojos lo que sus oídos ya le habían advertido.

-¿Eres tú? -dijo su padre-. Dios mío, había olvidado lo mucho que te pareces a Lilian .

Rosalie se quedó ahí de pie mirándolo. Tenía buen aspecto. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto increíble a pesar de su pelo gris y unos kilos de más. Tampoco era tan viejo. Sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando ella nació. O sea que tenía cuarenta y seis. No mucho mayor que Emmet.

Primero lo miró a la cara y luego vio el ramo de rosas amarillas que llevaba consigo.

-¿Entonces eras tú el que ha estado viniendo? -preguntó ella con incredulidad.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para poner los dos ramos juntos.

-Vengo cada dos meses, más o menos -dijo-. Me aseguro de que todo esté bien para ella. Ya sabes que a ella le gustaba que todo estuviese bien.

Rosalie lo recordaba. Su madre era muy particular, tanto con su persona como con su casa. Lástima que su casa hubiese sido sólo una choza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? -preguntó ella-. De todos los días, hoy. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte frente a su tumba después de lo que hiciste?

Sintió cómo Emmet le apretaba el brazo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decías en tu carta? -preguntó Emmet-. ¿Eso de que las personas hacen las cosas por alguna razón? Deja que se explique. Merece eso, al menos.

-Gracias -dijo el padre-. Se lo agradezco. ¿Y usted es...?

-Soy Emmet McCarthy. Soy el marido de Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie? Pero...

-Me cambié el nombre tras marcharme de aquí -dijo ella con rapidez. Su padre asintió lenta y tristemente.

-Lo comprendo. Querías olvidar. No te culpo. Yo también quería.

-Pareces haberlo conseguido. Una nueva mujer. Dos nuevos hijos.

-¿Lo sabes? -dijo su padre desconcertado.

-Lo sé todo. También sé de tu nuevo y fantástico trabajo. Así que dime, papá, ¿cómo lo conseguiste, teniendo en cuenta que cuando te dejé aquí el día del funeral de mamá no eras más que un patético borracho sin orgullo ni agallas?

-Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie -dijo Emmet.

-No -dijo el padre-. Tiene todo el derecho a sentirse así. Me había convertido exactamente en lo que ella dice. Un borracho patético. No pude soportar la enfermedad de su madre ni sus miedos. Nunca debí prometerle lo que le prometí. Fue una debilidad, pero yo era débil en lo que concernía a Lilian . La quería demasiado como para negarle ningún deseo, y más después de perder mi empleo. Me sentía inútil. Beber era el camino fácil y lo tomé. Lo tomé y dejé que mi mujer llevara la carga que debía haber sido mía.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido -dijo Rosalie impacientemente-. ¿De qué deseos hablas? ¿De qué miedos? Mamá era muy valiente cuando se estaba muriendo. Más valiente de lo que yo seré jamás. y mucho, mucho más valiente que tú.

-Sí. Era valiente. Pero era una valentía innecesaria.

-¿Perdón? Si la hubieras llevado a algún médico en condiciones no habría muerto.

-¿Te crees que no quería hacerlo? Le rogué que fuera al médico, pero se negó. No pensaba ir al médico. No después de la experiencia que tuvo estando embarazada de ti.

-¿Qué tipo de experiencia?

-Dijo que el médico que la atendía durante su embarazo la tocaba de forma indebida cada vez que la examinaba. No me dijo nada hasta después de tenerte a ti. Cuando me lo dijo lloró durante días. Después de eso empezó a tener miedo de muchas cosas. La ciudad, las multitudes, los hombres. Nos fuimos a vivir a Keats Ridge porque estaba apartado. Desafortunadamente algunos de sus miedos la siguieron. Su miedo a los hombres y a los médicos. A pesar de que el médico de allí era un buen hombre. Tú lo conocías, Jane. El doctor Wilson. Lilian te llevaba a ti a verlo, pero ella nunca fue para sus propios problemas. Cuando comenzó a tener abortos le rogué que fuera a hacerse pruebas, pero se negó. Dijo que se pondría bien, y lo hizo durante algún tiempo, pero no volvió a quedarse embarazada nunca más. Más o menos cuando perdí mi trabajo, a ella le salió un bulto en el pecho. Dijo que no podía ser cáncer porque no le dolía. Pero no estaba bien. Poco después comenzó el dolor. Creo que, para entonces, el cáncer ya le había llegado a los huesos. Finalmente se le extendió a los pulmones y ése fue el principio del fin.

Rosalie no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pero mamá me dijo que sí había ido al médico.

Me dijo que no había nada que pudieran hacer, que era demasiado tarde para operar. Cuando le pregunté por qué no la llevabas al hospital de Hobart a ver a un especialista en cáncer para una segunda opinión, me dijo que habías dicho que no nos lo podíamos permitir.

-¡Eso no es verdad! La habría llevado enseguida. Y no nos habría costado nada puesto que yo no tenía trabajo. Pero ella no habría ido. Ni siquiera quería dejar el pueblo para que yo pudiera encontrar trabajo. Su miedo al exterior y a los médicos era más grande que su miedo a la muerte.

-¡Eso es una locura!

-Sí, lo sé. Lo fue. Y casi me volví loco yo viendo cómo se moría. Pero tú no sabes cómo era cuando no estabas presente, el modo en que me rogaba que me quedara y que no hiciera nada. Al final yo no puede hacer mucho, como sabes. Conseguí algunas pastillas de morfina que le proporcionaron alivio para el dolor. Después de que ella muriera y tú te marcharas me tomé el resto de las pastillas y casi fui yo el que se muere. Pero no fue así porque el doctor Wilson me salvó y me asignó una trabajadora social como se hace en los intentos de suicidio. Era muy chica muy amable y comprensiva. Se llamaba Karen y me ayudó a poner mi vida en orden. Me fui a Holt Mountain, fui a Alcohólicos Anónimos, conseguí un trabajo y, dos años después de la muerte de Lilian , Karen y yo nos casamos.

Rosalie no supo qué decir. A pesar de que la historia de su padre había resuelto muchas dudas, aún no podía dejar de lado el odio con el que había crecido casi toda su vida.

-Que bien -dijo.

Los ojos de su padre delataron tristeza y ella comenzó a odiarse a sí misma por ello.

-Lo siento, Jane. Siento haber decepcionado a tu madre. Pero sobre todo siento haberte decepcionado a ti. Lo he pasado muy mal estos últimos diez años pensando lo triste que estabas en el funeral y lo mucho que me odiabas. Ahora veo que pensabas que toda la culpa era mía, que podía haberla salvado si hubiese sido más fuerte y la hubiese llevado a Hobart para que viese al médico. Y tienes razón. Eso es exactamente lo que debería haber hecho. Pero no lo hice y no puedo volver atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que puedo hacer ya por ella es venir aquí y asegurarme de que su tumba está como a ella le hubiera gustado que estuviese.

Cuando se acercó un poco a ella, Rosalie se juntó más a Emmet para advertirle a su padre que mantuviese la distancia.

Su padre movió la cabeza en actitud de derrota.

-No puedes imaginarte la de veces que he deseado encontrarte aquí. Verte aquí hoy, ver que estás viva y... -se detuvo con la voz temblorosa. Apretó los puños-. Significa mucho para mí, Jane. He estado muy preocupado por ti, aunque me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera me crees. Sé que no fui muy buen padre. Pero, si puedes encontrar en tu corazón la capacidad para perdonarme, yo... -se detuvo de nuevo y miró al suelo-. Oh, Dios.

Cómo ella acabó de pronto en sus brazos fue un misterio y un milagro. Quizá Emmet la había empujado hacia él o quizá había ido ella sola empujada por la necesidad de perdonar a su padre y así perdonarse a sí misma por todas las cosas que había hecho durante su vida y que tanto lamentaba.

-Está bien, papá -susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Ambos tenían mucho de lo que arrepentirse-. Te perdono. Está bien. Todo está bien.

Emmet los observó con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero sus lágrimas eran lágrimas de alivio, no de disgusto. Porque lo que decía Rosalie era la verdad. Todo estaba bien. Para ella, para su padre y para él mismo.

Todo estaba maravillosa e increíblemente bien.

CONTINUARA…

Falta solo un capítulo…


	8. Final

**Capítulo 7**

ESTOY... estoy nerviosa -dijo Rosalie mientras Emmet conducía el coche por el camino de entrada de los Jardines Clifton. Habían tardado tres días en regresar desde Olympia. Un día volviendo a tierra firme en barco desde Devonport, y dos días conduciendo desde Seattle hasta Forks , parando una noche en un motel a las afueras de Goulburn.

-¿Nerviosa por qué? -preguntó Emmet tras aparcar junto al Ferrari rojo de Jasper.

-Por tener que enfrentarme a Jasper.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Se puso muy contento cuando lo llamé la otra noche para decirle que volvíamos.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron al sendero que conducía hacia la puerta.

-La verdad es que me cuesta mucho creerlo -dijo ella con un suspiro al llegar a la puerta.

Jasper abrió la puerta antes de que Emmet pudiera sacar la llave.

-Ya era hora -dijo Jasper-. Podía haberme ido a Tombuctú y volver en el tiempo que habéis tardado en regresar a casa.

-A Rosalie no le gusta que conduzca su coche demasiado deprisa -explicó Emmet.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Tú fuiste allí en avión, ¿verdad? Allí alquilaste un coche. Hola, Rosalie. Tienes muy buen aspecto. Me alegro de que hayas arreglado las cosas con Emmet. No sabes lo insoportable que estaba sin ti. Y tu gata igual. Al menos hasta esta mañana, cuando ha decidido dejar de gimotear y empezar a comer. Debe de haber intuido que venías. Ahora está durmiendo frente a la tele después de haber devorado dos latas de esa comida tan buena que compró Emmet. Siento tener que irme corriendo pero tengo que seguir grabando, como podéis imaginar. Te veo mañana por la noche en el póquer, Emmet. Y no olvidéis que espero una invitación a cenar por todo lo que he pasado durante este mes. Y no sirvas pasta, Rosalie. Estoy hasta las narices de ella. Ciao.

Jasper salió disparado en su Ferrari antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir nada.

-Madre mía -exclamó ella-. ¿Siempre es así?

-Sólo cuando está nervioso -dijo Emmet con una sonrisa-. Pero no te preocupes. Volverá a ser el mismo de siempre en poco tiempo.

-Supongo. Pero aun así lo invitaré a cenar. Quizá se traiga a Alice con él.

-Sobre el cadáver de Alice -dijo Emmet riéndose.

-¿Tanto lo odia?

Emmet reflexionó sobre esa pregunta, pensando si podría haber algo de atracción tras la hostilidad de Alice.

-No lo sé -dijo él finalmente-. Mira, los invitaré a los dos mañana por la noche a ver qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Sí, hazlo, Emmet.

-Será mejor que vaya a traer las maletas.

-No. No lo hagas todavía. Primero hazme una ruta turística para ver lo que has hecho con mi casa.

-No mucho, te lo aseguro. Sólo he llenado los armarios de la cocina y he traído los muebles del ático.

Rosalie caminó por el pasillo central hasta llegar a la cocina y luego a la sala de estar, y allí dejó que la atmósfera que se había apoderado de ella la primera vez la inundara por dentro. Rusty se despertó al pasar ella. Se bajó de la silla para seguirla hasta que Rosalie se detuvo en el dormitorio principal.

Sonrió y la tomó del suelo.

-Yo tenía razón, ¿verdad, Rusty? -dijo ella mientras colocaba a la gata sobre la cama para acariciarle las orejas-. Es una casa feliz.

-Lo será ahora que tú estás en ella -dijo Emmet, y Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo.

-Qué cosa tan adorable. Pero claro, tú eres un hombre adorable. ¿Cómo podré agradecerte el que vinieras a buscarme, el que me quieras a pesar de todo? No lo merezco.

-Sí lo mereces. Te mereces lo mejor y pienso asegurarme de que siempre lo tengas. Lo pasaste mal de niña, Rosalie. Entiendo qué fue lo que le hizo a tu padre actuar así, pero no puedo consentirlo. Él tampoco puede. Fue muy generoso por tu parte perdonarlo. Muy generoso.

-¿Cómo podía no hacerlo cuando tú me habías perdonado a mí? -dijo ella-. Además, no siempre fue un mal padre. Había olvidado lo bueno que era, cuando yo era pequeña, cuando él tenía trabajo, antes de que mamá cayese enferma. La gente tiende a olvidar lo bueno y recordar sólo lo malo.

-Es cierto.

-Ojala yo hubiera podido comprender más a mi

madre. Ojala hubiera confiado más en mí en vez de haber dejado que pensara las cosas que pensé.

-No podía, Rosalie. Seguro que le daba miedo contarte la verdad. Seguro que le daba miedo perder tu amor y tu respeto.

-Sí, sí.. Lo entiendo. Sólo deseo que... No sé lo que deseo.

-Tu padre lo dijo, Rosalie. No puedes volver atrás. El tampoco. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de nuestros errores para forjarnos un futuro mejor que nuestro pasado.

-Prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad -dijo ella-. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Yo también -dijo ella tragando saliva-. ¿Qué... qué has hecho con mis anillos?

-Están aquí, esperándote -dijo, y los sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para volvérselos a poner-. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, Rosalie -dijo él tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios-. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y en la enfermedad... Por siempre jamás.

FIN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidoras.**_

_**Espero que lean mi próxima adaptación que será la continuación de esta historia, se vera la relación tormentosa de amor y odio de Alice y Jasper, ya vieron en esta adaptación que se tratan mal y se la pasan peleando, pues ya verán las razones. No se la pierdan.**_

_**Proximamente: **_

**Un mes de amor**

**La estrella de la televisión Jasper Whitlock había cautivado a todo Sidney con su encanto, su atractivo y su amor por la buena cocina... Pero nadie sabía que el rico italo- australiano tenía otra pasión ade más de la pasta. Aunque sabía que Alice Brandon lo despreciaba, no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella una noche y después olvidarla... Entonces el destino le proporcionó la jugada perfecta por la que consi guió ganar una apuesta... que incluía a Alice como parte del botín. Se ría suya durante un mes...**

**Él la deseaba y la consiguió... ¡jugando a las cartas!**


End file.
